Raven
by Azova10
Summary: Sudah dua bulan ini, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan beberapa anggota interpol Seoul menangani kasus Raven. Ia adalah sosok misterius yang selalu menempatkan target pembunuhannya pada pastor. Belum diketahui apa motif sebenarnya. Namun saat nama Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam daftar buronan interpol Seoul, mereka menaruh curiga pada pembunuh bayaran itu. HUNBAEK/CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 _ **Mereka**_ **menyuruh** _ **nya**_ **menutup mata.** _ **Mereka**_ **menyuruh** _ **nya**_ **untuk bungkam.** _ **Mereka**_ **bersembunyi, menyembunyikan fakta, membuat orang-orang percaya.**

 _ **Mereka**_ **tahu keseluruhan ceritanya.**

 _ **Mereka**_ **tahu, dan** _ **mereka**_ **membiarkannya terjadi—lagi.**

 **.**

" _ **Mereka**_ **bisa saja memanipulasi segalanya, tapi aku akan membuat dunia melihat."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

– **Prologue** –

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu adalah malam sempurna dimana sepasang kekasih akan mengikat janji suci mereka di altar katedral Myeongdong. Salah satu bangunan tua di Seoul yang terkenal dengan arsitekturnya yang khas dan menawan itu telah disulap dengan berbagai hiasan karangan bunga mawar, serta lilin-lilin yang dipasang di sudut ruangan. Kehadiran seorang pianis yang akan memainkan partitur musik di atas tuts-tuts sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, pun turut andil dalam menghiasi upacara sakral itu. Sementara para tamu undangan yang datang dengan gaun cantik dan setelan tuxedo, duduk di antara karpet merah yang akan dilewati oleh pengantin wanita menuju pengantin pria yang telah menanti di ujung altar.

Tak ada emosi lain yang tercipta dalam suasana khidmat itu, selain bahagia dan haru.

Namun nyatanya, itu tak'kan berlangsung lama.

Seorang pria berbalut tuxedo hitam mengayunkan kedua tungkainya di balkon katedral. Tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya karena atensi semua orang tertuju pada kedua mempelai, terlebih suara piano yang menggema di bawah sana menyamarkan suara ketukan sepatu pantofel yang dipakainya. Langkah pria asing itu kemudian terhenti saat memasuki sebuah bilik kosong di ujung balkon. Dinding bilik yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipenuhi celah membuatnya mampu melihat kondisi lantai satu tanpa membiarkan dirinya terlihat oleh orang lain.

Tepat saat sang pengantin pria mengucapkan janji suci, pria asing di balkon katedral itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan jauh hari di bawah lantai kayu bilik tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah senapan AS50. Dengan telaten, pria itu memasang bagian-bagian senapan yang belum terpasang seutuhnya, lalu memasukkan beberapa peluru ke dalamnya. Begitu persiapannya telah selesai, sorot matanya yang tajam itu menerobos di antara celah bilik, berfokus pada sosok Pastor Han. Diarahkannya senapan tersebut pada pria tua itu, tepat di dahinya, dan–

SYUT!

Dalam sekejap mata, peluru kaliber 12,7 yang diluncurkan itu menembus dahi Pastor Han.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepanikan di katedral Myeongdong-pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

.

.

Keadaan ibukota yang masih dipenuhi rintik hujan menjadi riuh saat deru bunyi sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans datang saling bersahutan. Tepat di belakang mereka, sebuah mobil interpol menyusul dengan kecepatan yang sama pula. Mereka tengah berbondong-bondong menuju katedral Myeongdong, dimana telah terjadi pembunuhan seorang pastor sehingga menyebabkan kepanikan yang luar biasa di sebuah pernikahan. Ini adalah kali ketiga seorang pastor ditembak di dahi dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, yang sepertinya dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama dengan kasus pembunuhan-pembunuhan sebelumnya. Tidak aneh jika pihak interpol turun tangan untuk kasus ini.

"Menurutmu, apakah ini ulah _nya_?" Seorang pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol bertanya pada sunbae-nya yang sama-sama bekerja di interpol—Choi Seunghyun. Fokusnya masih bergeming pada jalanan yang cukup licin karena air hujan.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu." jawab Seunghyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari i-pad berisi dokumen pembunuhan yang tadi didapatkannya dari pusat. "Dilihat dari pola pembunuhannya, sepertinya itu memang _dia_."

"Sial!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal di balik kemudinya. "Bagaimana bisa kita kecolongan lagi?"

Seunghyun tak membalas. Pikirannya tengah jauh melayang pada sosok pelaku pembunuhan yang telah menghantui pihak interpol selama dua bulan terakhir ini—Raven. Itu bukanlah nama asli sosok misterius itu. Dirinya disebut 'Raven' karena selalu memiliki pola pembunuhan yang sama, yakni menembak pastor tepat di dahi. Masih belum diketahui identitas sebenarnya si 'Raven' ini, pun motifnya dalam melakukan pembunuhan terhadap para pastor itu. Namun yang Seunghyun yakini, para pastor itu memiliki masa lalu dengan sosok Raven.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sunbae."

Ucapan Chanyeol seketika mengembalikan Seunghyun dari lamunannya. Mereka tak membuang waktu, dan segera keluar dari mobil. Terlihat garis polisi yang dipasang di sekitar katedral Myeongdong telah ramai dikerumuni wartawan dan warga sekitar yang penasaran akan kasus pembunuhan Pastor Han.

"Aku akan memeriksa balkon, kau periksalah lantai satu. Laporkan jika ada hal mencurigakan."

"Baik."

Begitu Seunghyun pergi menuju balkon katedral, Chanyeol-pun melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memeriksa lantai satu bangunan bergaya gotik itu. Sudut yang pertama kali hendak ia periksa adalah sisi sebelah kanan. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di sudut itu, ekor matanya sudah lebih dulu tertarik pada siluet yang baru saja melompati gerbang belakang katedral. Memang tak begitu jelas karena Chanyeol hanya melihatnya melalui jendela katedral dengan jarak yang terbilang jauh pula, namun ia yakin itu adalah seorang pria. Mengikuti instingnya, pria tinggi bersurai dark brown itupun berlari menuju gerbang belakang katedral.

Chanyeol melihat seorang pria bertuxedo hitam berjalan di sebuah gang di samping gerbang belakang katedral. Minimnya pencahayaan di sekitar sana dan jauhnya jarak di antara mereka, membuat Chanyeol tak begitu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Tapi itu tetap tak menghentikannya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menyusul pria asing itu tanpa menarik atensinya. Perlahan, ia keluarkan pistol HK USP Elite miliknya dari balik jas.

Untuk beberapa detik, sepertinya kehadiran Chanyeol tak disadari pria asing itu. Namun saat ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya—sekedar untuk menggertak dengan ancaman agar berhenti dan berniat meminta identitasnya, pria asing itu terlebih dahulu bergerak lebih cepat. Ia berlari seolah menyadari telah dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Refleks Chanyeol sebagai interpol-pun bekerja. Ia luncurkan tembakannya ke arah kaki pria asing itu, tapi sayangnya ia kalah cepat sehingga pelurunya meleset menabrak aspal.

"Sial," Mengeram, Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya. Semakin yakin bahwa pria asing yang mencurigakan itu adalah sosok Raven. "Berhenti disana!" serunya seraya mempercepat lajunya.

Ruang gerak Chanyeol sedikitnya terganggu karena banyaknya bekas kedai-kedai kayu bertenda (yang hanya beroperasi di pagi hari) di kedua sisi gang. Ditambah dengan minimnya penerangan di sana, membuat pria bersurai dark brown itu kesulitan membidik sasarannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berlari mengejar untuk lebih dekat dan menangkap sosok Raven.

Berbeda dengan sang interpol, kondisi sekitar mereka justru dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Raven. Ia menarik kayu penopang tenda salah satu kedai yang ia lewati, lalu menendang tong sampah ke belakang. Alhasil, pandangan Chanyeol-pun terhalang oleh kain abu-abu dari tenda tersebut sehingga kaki panjangnya tersandung tong sampah yang menggelinding di hadapannya. Tak ingin memberi banyak kesempatan untuk Raven, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyingkirkan tenda yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Sosok Raven tampak keluar dari gang sejauh lima belas meter di ujung sana, berbelok ke arah kanan. Chanyeol tak membuang banyak waktu, dan segera berlari menyusulnya. Tapi tepat saat ia keluar dan berbelok, ia malah menabrak seseorang. Tubuh tinggi pria bersurai dark brown itu sempat oleng ke belakang dan mundur satu langkah, sementara yang ia tabrak mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap keningnya yang teratuk bahu Chanyeol.

Masih berkeinginan mengejar Raven, Chanyeol lebih memilih memerhatikan sekeliling daripada melihat siapa yang barusan ia tabrak. Namun ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya kehilangan jejak Raven saat mendapati kerumunan orang memenuhi trotoar. Terlalu banyak orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol tak dapat lagi memastikan kemana larinya Raven di antara kerumunan itu.

"Sial," Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengumpat.

"Apa? Kau yang menabrakku duluan dan kau yang mengumpatiku?"

Suara familiar yang mengomelinya itu sontak menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia berbalik menghadap sosok pria yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Baekhyun?" sebutnya pada pria mungil bersurai dirty blonde. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih kesal dengan insiden tabrakan kecil tadi. "Tentu saja untuk keperluan penyelidikan juga. Pusat mengatakan telah terjadi pembunuhan di katedral Myeongdong, jadi aku segera datang kemari begitu selesai dengan tugasku di Chungmuro." jawab hoobae-nya itu.

"Ah," Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Apa kau tadi sempat melihat pria yang baru saja keluar dari gang ini?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol serius. "Kau?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Maksudku sebelum aku keluar."

Baekhyun berpikir, lalu menggeleng. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mereka lagi-lagi kehilangan penjahat itu.

"Siapa yang kau kejar?" Mendapati pertanyaan polos itu dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sempat lupa kalau pria cantik di depannya ini juga seorang interpol meski dia masih juniornya. Terlalu gemas, Chanyeol pun mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun, tak peduli umur mereka sama-sama dewasa.

"Aigoo, belajarlah lebih giat untuk memerhatikan sekelilingmu jika kau ingin tetap bertahan dalam pekerjaan ini."

Kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun-pun menampar tangan besar Chanyeol dari atas kepalanya. Belum sempat ia mengomel lagi, pria tinggi itu sudah meraih telapak tangannya, menggenggam lembut jemarinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, teduh. "Ayo, kita kembali ke katedral. Seunghyun Sunbae ada disana."

Baekhyun balas dengan senyuman lebih lebar. Ia mengangguk semangat. "Aye-aye, captain!"

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berbalik menuju jalan belakang ke katedral Myeongdong. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari dengan adanya tuxedo hitam yang terbuang di tong sampah pinggir jalan, dan seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di samping tong sampah tersebut sambil melihat sekeliling dengan sorot penuh waspada.

Pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu mengambil ponsel dari jaket abu-abunya. Menghubungi seseorang dengan raut wajah serius. "Dimana?" tanyanya langsung pada lawan bicaranya. Mendapati petunjuk yang diberikan padanya, pria itu berjalan ke halte bus, lalu mengambil tas ransel hitam yang tertinggal di bawah kursi halte. Mengecek sebentar isinya, sebelum akhirnya senyum kepuasan itu terpatri di sudut bibirnya. "Uangnya sudah kuterima," bisiknya pada seseorang di seberang sana, lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sehun—pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu, tersenyum miring pada sirine mobil polisi yang melintas di jalan raya di hadapannya. Ia berdiri, menaikkan hoodie jaket abu-abunya, lalu berjalan santai dengan tas ransel penuh uang bayaran atas kerja kerasnya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jadi, siapakah aku? Apakah aku seorang kriminalis atau seorang pahlawan?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N (** **Azova10** **):** Pertama-tama, halo semuanyaaaa! Adakah yang merindukan saya? Kali ini saya kambek dengan membawa kabar baik dan kabar buruk (mungkin). Kabar buruknya, saya hapus FF TOTH. Kenapa? Karena saya sejujurnya sudah kehilangan mood buat lanjutin FF itu. Saya sudah berusaha mengetik kelanjutannya selama hiatus, tapi selalu saja stuck—entah kenapa. Alhasil, mood sayapun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Saya tahu ini bertentangan dengan komitmen saya sejak awal, tapi saya merasa lebih gak enak jika membiarkan kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Bahkan jika FF TOTH dihiatuskan sampai tahun depan, saya tidak yakin mood itu akan kembali muncul. Jadi, daripada kalian lama nunggu dan hasilnya malah mengecewakan, saya putuskan untuk hapus FF TOTH. **Karenanya, saya sangat minta maaf pada kalian /deep bow/**

Anyway, ada kabar buruk lainnya, FF LAD milik author Sayaka Dini juga akan dihapus. Dia minta maaf, dan titip salam buat kalian semua. Untuk alasan dihapusnya LAD, akan Aya jelaskan di akunnya. TAPI~ kabar baiknya, saya membawa FF baru. Better—saya collab sama author Sayaka Dini! AHAEEEE~ COLLAB PERTAMA SAMA AUTHOR FAVORIT! Saya bener-bener excited sama project collab ini, terlebih karena saya sudah lama ingin bikin FF dengan alur ini. BTW, FF Raven terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata di Boston, AS. Oh, another good news, FF Raven akan menjadi FF kembar dengan FF-nya author RedApplee. Singkat cerita, kami bertiga sama-sama membuat FF genre crime dan akan selalu apdet bersama-sama, semacam crime twins FF wkwk. Jadi, saya harap FF kembar ini sepadan (bahkan jauh lebih baik) dengan dihapusnya FF TOTH dan LAD.

Lalu, soal respon kalian tentang unek-unek yang saya publish di FF TOTH; baik yang minta maaf, yang mendukung dan memaklumi keputusan saya, maupun yang mencela—saya terima dengan baik. Saya hargai setiap ketikan kalian, dan saya harap setelah ini penname kalian akan selalu muncul di kolom review saya dan author lainnya. Ingatlah bahwa kami menulis cerita **bukan** untuk menjadi terkenal atau maniak review, kami hanya ingin menyalurkan hobi yang bisa dinikmati sebagai sesama shipper. Review kalian sangat bermakna bagi kami, baik itu untuk membangun mood, juga untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulis kami. Karena jika bukan dari review readers, dari mana seorang author bisa tahu semenarik apa cerita yang telah dibuatnya dan sejauh mana tulisannya berkembang?

Sedikit saran dari saya, semisal kalian bingung mau review apa, tulis aja pendapat kalian mengenai chapter FF itu, bahas adegan yang sekiranya menjadi favorit kalian atau koreksi apabila ada typo dan kesalahan referensi. Itu **jauh lebih baik** daripada tidak nongol sama sekali di kolom review. Selama review kalian pembawaannya baik, author-pun pasti akan menerimanya dengan baik. Karenanya, jangan berhenti atau bosan untuk memberikan review di setiap cerita yang kalian baca. Mari kita saling menghargai :)

 **Untuk kalian dengan penname:** Kareninna, chenma, ninis, bbkhyn, RahmaIndirawati, haraharu947, baekfrappe, Jung Minjii, nurul. Dfana, fvirliani614, Byun Min Hwa, Maksute925, PinkuDeer, AeriChannie, My Katroll, novelia, jongdaelz, heliophilia, babychanpark, bees. crescent75, Sarangchanbaek, cbkhkrishokidz, apaan dah, baekdheyeol, restuuexcbyn, mbsbtbujcc, PuterrizmeMalesLogin, Park Shiina, Fairoza, socloverqua, kajedetroll, Hantu, FlashMrB, BabyByunie, kwinbiy, Park Byunaa, utarigunawan14, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, chanbaekmama, guest, Kiaini6, Guest, babybaek61, indi1004, Incandescence7, Cha, exobbabe, lee ooh on, popcorn07, exoblackpepper, 6010447, ByunJaehyunee, hyoon, Chanbaekbie, hyochan, Galaxy Aquarius, calldyw, Jyotika Ai, shellapcys18, Byun Ginnita, Ji Minsoo, xobechan56, damaryan28, bunnyy0506, Guest, KAAAAAAK, Xixixi, lucky-lbc, cbunga6104, Yeolisbaek, Guest, SELUsin, baekbek, trisulistia, heliophilia.

Terima kasih atas respon kalian di postingan terakhir saya di FF TOTH. Saya akan ingat baik-baik penname kalian. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang sebelumnya pernah baca sekaligus review di FF TOTH, maaf saya gak bisa lanjutin FF TOTH lagi. Last but not least, semoga kalian bisa menikmati FF Raven dan FF Cicatrice.

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini):** Wuiiih, gak nyangka bisa buat project collab bareng author sehebat Azova10. Btw, ini project collab pertamaku lho~ tepuk-tangaaan~~ (prok-prok-prok). Emang yah kalau jodoh gak kemana, malam pertamaku pun dengan Putri (WOI!) ehm, maksudnya collab pertama... Tapi beneran deh gak nyangka. Apalagi kita publishnya di bulan ulang tahun kami. Yup, kita berdua sama-sama lahir di bulan sama, tahun kelahiran yang sama, jadi besar pun profesinya di real-life pun sama. Sama-sama author Chanbaek, dan sama-sama berkonspirasi untuk memisahkan chanbaek, Baekhyun-nya untuk Aya, dan Chanyeol-nya untuk Putri (eaaaaa).

Kenapa dipublish di akunnya Putri? Karena ide awal dan alur mentahnya Putri yang membuat, sementara saya disini hanya sedikit membantu saat ia bingung alurnya mau dibawa kemana. Jika dimisalkan Putri adalah sutradara utamanya, maka saya sebagai asisten sutradaranya.

Kami harap debut kami sebagai collab ini bisa diterima baik seperti debut sub unitnya EXO, CBX (eaaaaa)


	2. Chapter Real 1

High heels hitam yang menjadi alas sepasang kaki jenjang putih nan mulus itu menapak dengan begitu anggun di atas lantai marmer aula hotel. Gaun maroon selutut dengan belahan lima centi ke atas yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan sedikit paha mulusnya yang menggoda kala ia melangkah. Meskipun wajahnya hanya dipoles make-up sederhana, sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama itu tetap saja menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang dilewatinya.

Omong-omong, kehadirannya disana adalah tak lain untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta berkelas yang merayakan hari ulang tahun putra seseorang yang terpandang dalam golongannya. Sebuah acara pesta formal berkelas. Tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki pesta tersebut, hanya orang-orang yang namanya telah terdaftar dalam buku tamu yang dipersilakan masuk. Namun sosok cantik bergaun maroon itu bukanlah satu di antaranya.

Terkecuali—tentu saja, ia telah menjelma menjadi salah satu tamu dalam daftar itu.

Kenyataannya, dibalik helaian rambut coklat panjang yang menutupi sisi wajahnya, tersemat earphone kecil tanpa kabel yang dipasang di lubang telinga sebelah kanannya. Membuatnya secara diam-diam bisa berkomunikasi dengan partner yang memantaunya dari luar gedung hotel, tanpa menarik atensi di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memakai sepatu wanita dengan baik," Sebuah suara berat terdengar keluar dari earphone-nya, diselingi dengusan menahan tawa.

"Berhenti meledekku," Yang diajak bicara mendesis kecil sambil tetap berusaha berbaur di antara para tamu pesta.

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai berpikir untuk seterusnya menyuruhmu menyamar sebagai wanita. Kau terlihat hebat dengan penampilan seperti itu~" Suara berat di seberang sana kembali menggoda, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan sirat kejengahan dari rotasi bola mata si cantik bergaun maroon.

Benar, tokoh utama kita yang terlihat begitu anggun dengan gerak gerik tubuh bak wanita itu sebenarnya adalah seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang sedang menyamar demi pekerjaannya sebagai interpol—bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Tak seorangpun dalam ruangan pesta itu mengetahuinya, pun mencurigainya, termasuk pria tinggi bersurai blonde yang tengah ia tatap.

"Aku sudah menemukan target kita," bisiknya sembari meminum seteguk wine yang telah disediakan pelayan dalam pesta itu. Sementara partner-nya yang lain—Park Chanyeol—memantau keadaan di luar hotel.

"Oke, dekati dia. Kami siap melakukan penyergapan setelah kau mendapatkan buktinya," balas Chanyeol melalui radio yang terhubung pada earphone Baekhyun.

"Siap," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, meletakkan sisa gelas winenya pada nampan yang dibawa oleh pelayan pria berseragam yang melewatinya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa detik itu juga penyamarannya diketahui oleh seseorang yang dengan jeli dapat mendengar percakapannya.

Si pelayan pria—Oh Sehun—yang baru saja melewati Baekhyun tadi, berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet pria di ujung aula. Dengan senyum miring, ia letakkan nampan berisi gelas sisa wine di bawah meja sebelum memasuki toilet pria yang sepi. Tidak sampai satu menit, pria sama namun dengan penampilan yang lebih berkelas, berjalan penuh percaya diri layaknya tamu penting yang diundang dalam pesta tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik tangan yang disembunyikan dalam saku celana itu, telah siap pistol Beretta 92 dengan peredam suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10 and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 1 – Speculation**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lumayan juga." Baekhyun memulai siasatnya begitu berdiri di samping targetnya—Kris Wu. "Pesta ini." lanjutnya. Senyuman simpul terukir di bibir tipisnya, tatapan masih tertuju ke orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Melalui ekor matanya, ia bisa tahu bahwa saat ini pria berdarah Cina di sampingnya tengah meliriknya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang puas?"

"Sebenarnya—ya." Baekhyun berjalan ke sisi tubuh Kris. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada musik untuk berdansa." ucapnya dengan suara lirih, kemudian tersenyum menggoda pada pria bersurai blonde itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun mulai melancarkan misinya. Pria bersurai ebony itu berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa sedikitpun menggeser atensinya dari gerak-gerik 'wanita' anggun berbalut gaun maroon yang tengah digenggam tangannya oleh Kris menuju lantai dansa. Mereka sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan seringaian di balik pilar di lantai dua. Ini merupakan kesempatan sempurna bagi pria albino itu.

"Omong-omong, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kris di sela-sela gerakan dansa.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu ingat. Tapi mari kita sebut saja belum. Namaku Lee Cheonsa."

"Cheonsa, hm?" Kris memamerkan senyuman cassanova-nya. "Sungguh nama yang cocok untuk wanita secantik dirimu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih, aku merasa tersanjung."

"Jadi, Cheonsa-ssi, kau datang sendiri kemari?"

"Ya, aku–"

SYUT!

Belum sempat Baekhyun melengkapi kalimatnya, mata sipitnya sudah lebih dulu membeliak ketika dahi Kris ditembus peluru dari belakang. Pria mungil yang tengah menyamar itu baik-baik saja karena tubuhnya yang agak pendek terhalangi oleh tubuh Kris yang tinggi, tapi tidak dengan anak dari bos kartel narkoba Cina itu. Ia ambruk begitu saja, membuat lantai dansa terkena lumuran darah yang mengalir dari area tembak di dahinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan beberapa tamu sontak menarik atensi semua orang yang ada di dalam aula, termasuk para bodyguard keluarga Wu. Mereka dengan sigap menghampiri Kris dan Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan semua pistol ke kepala si mungil. Tapi rupanya tak hanya para bodyguard itu yang berpikir cepat, Baekhyun-pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengeluarkan pistol Glock-17 yang ia sembunyikan di balik gaun maroon-nya. Itu semua terjadi pada saat bersamaan.

"Jangan bergerak!" serunya memperingati, kemudian mengeluarkan tanda pengenal interpolnya. "Interpol. Tahan mereka!"

Berikut dengan perintah yang diberikan Baekhyun pada beberapa anggota interpol yang juga menyamar di antara para tamu, pria mungil itu menoleh ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke arah datangnya peluru tadi. Sekilas, ia melihat sesosok pria baru saja berlari dari sana.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Perubahan rencana." ujar Baekhyun seraya melepaskan high heels-nya, tatapan masih mengikuti sosok itu. "Kita kedatangan tamu." Kemudian berlari ke lantai dua.

"Apa? Baek? Baekhyun, jawab aku!"

Tak Baekhyun hiraukan suara Chanyeol yang berdenging menyerukan namanya melalui earphone. Pria mungil itu justru mempercepat lajunya untuk mengejar Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berlari lewat tangga darurat. Mereka sama-sama menuju bawah, dengan kecepatan berlari yang nyaris sama. Hanya saja, Baekhyun lebih dirugikan dalam hal ini karena ia mengenakan gaun, sementara Sehun berjarak dua lantai di bawahnya. Namun seolah tak ada yang bisa menghalangi si mungil, ia dengan sigap melayangkan dua tembakan ke arah pria tinggi itu.

DOR! DOR!

Sayangnya, tembakan itu tak mengenai Sehun. Ia sudah lebih dulu keluar melalui pintu di sebelah kirinya, tepat saat Baekhyun melayangkan tembakan. Benar-benar selisih waktu yang tipis.

"Sial!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia hendak kembali berlari menuruni tangga, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Pikirnya, ia pasti tak'kan bisa menyusul Sehun jika seperti ini caranya. Apalagi Sehun itu bergerak cepat, jadi tak cukup waktu untuk mengejarnya sampai ke lobi hotel. Baekhyun harus mencari jalan pintas.

Dan ia mendapatkannya—sebuah ide gila untuk memanfaatkan jendela hotel.

Baekhyun buka jendela itu, ditelaahnya keadaan di bawah sana dengan saksama. Baekhyun sadar ia berada di lantai tiga saat ini, akan sangat riskan jika ia lompat begitu saja. Pria mungil itu kemudian mencari cara lain untuk turun. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada kabel panjang dekat jendela yang mengarah ke taman hotel di bawah sana. Baekhyun yakin Sehun pasti akan kabur dengan menggunakan kendaraan, entah itu motor atau mobil. Dan mengingat dua gerbang hotel itu berada di arah yang sama, Sehun pasti akan melewati tempatnya saat ini. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun bisa memanfaatkan kabel itu untuk turun, sekaligus menangkap Sehun.

"Baekhyun, dimana kau? Laporkan statusmu!" Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar di earphone-nya. Dari intonasinya, si jangkung itu terdengar mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk melaporkan statusnya yang sudah pasti akan kena damprat habis-habisan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Temui aku di taman depan hotel." Baekhyun putuskan untuk menjawab singkat panggilan Chanyeol, kemudian mematikan sambungan radio. Ia lepas sabuk pistol yang melingkar di pahanya, keluar melalui jendela hotel, lalu berjalan menempel pada tembok secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan posisinya yang sudah dekat dengan kabel panjang itu, ia melihat Sehun keluar dengan motornya.

"Oke, ini dia." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, menetralkan debaran jantungnya sesaat. Begitu yakin dengan perhitungannya, ia melompat seraya melingkarkan sabuk pistolnya di kabel panjang tersebut, memanfaatkannya seperti flying-fox. Posisi kabel yang menurun memudahkan pria mungil itu untuk melaju dengan cepat, sehingga Sehun yang mengebutpun bisa disusul. Tepat saat posisinya berada di atas pria albino itu, Baekhyun tak membuang banyak waktu, dan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada sabuk pistol.

BRUK!

Tubuh Baekhyun-pun menabrak Sehun. Keduanya terjatuh ke sisi taman hotel, sementara motor Sehun terjatuh ke sisi lainnya. Tabrakan itu cukup keras sampai keduanya mengerang saat berusaha menggerakkan tubuh masing-masing pasca tabrakan, namun yang terdengar paling kesakitan adalah Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh mungilnya hanya dilapisi gaun tanpa lengan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengenakan celana panjang dan jaket kulit.

"Sialan.." Sehun mengumpat pelan. Dibukanya helm yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu mengusap dagunya yang terasa sakit. Sial, itu berdarah. Ia hendak mengumpat Baekhyun, namun pemandangan di hadapannya menahan niatan itu untuk sesaat. Alih-alih, ia malah mendengus. "Sampai kapan kau akan berpose seperti itu, hah? Celana dalammu kelihatan, kau tahu?"

Mendengar itu, sontak Baekhyun menutup roknya yang tersingkap. Tak peduli sekalipun luka di lengan dan lututnya terasa semakin sakit karena bergerak tiba-tiba, ia hanya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pose memalukan, terutama di depan pria yang telah membunuh targetnya. Omong-omong, Baekhyun baru ingat niatan awalnya melakukan aksi gila barusan.

"Yak, kau–"

Namun ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja kala netranya bertemu obsidian kelam Sehun. Mulutnya membentuk celah, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Pria mungil itu hanya mematung, menatap tak percaya sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"O–Oh..Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut Baekhyun. "Benar, aku adalah Oh Sehun, Tuan Interpol." ucapnya membenarkan. Dipakainya kembali helm itu di kepalanya, kemudian berdiri untuk membetulkan posisi motornya. "Menggelikan sekali, seorang pria mengenakan gaun wanita. Psh."

"Apa kau bilang bilang?!" semprot Baekhyun tak terima. Tapi yang disemprot malah terkekeh mengejek.

"Yah..tapi lumayan juga." celetuk Sehun seraya menyalakan motornya. Ia melirik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Seringaian menggoda terlukis di sudut bibirnya tak lama kemudian. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilan itu, Tuan Interpol~" Kemudian pergi sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghentikannya lagi.

Sementara di belakang sana, Baekhyun melongo dengan pipi samar-samar menampilkan rona kemerahan. Pikirnya, demi apa ia baru saja digoda Oh Sehun? Dan kenapa pula ia harus merona karena digoda begitu?

"Aish, aku pasti sudah gila!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan kejadian barusan dari ingatannya. Pria mungil itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Pikirnya, sia-sia sudah semua pengorbanannya malam ini. Padahal ia nyaris mati karena aksi melompat dari lantai tiga, tapi Oh Sehun tetap saja berhasil kabur. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi itu adalah tindakan yang nekat.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara Chanyeol dari kejauhan lantas menarik atensi Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu tampak berlari ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Benar-benar tepat pada waktunya." gumam Baekhyun dengan intonasi sarkastis. Ia layangkan tatapan datar pada Chanyeol begitu pria tinggi itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Kau terlambat, Chanyeol. Kenapa baru datang, hah? Oh Se–"

PLETAK!

"Auuuww! Untuk apa itu?!" protes si mungil setelah 'dihadiahi' pukulan keras dari kepalan tangan si jangkung. Bibirnya mengerucut, sementara kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Itu adalah peringatan kecil." ucap Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung saja membopong tubuh Baekhyun dari sana. Tak ia hiraukan kekasihnya yang terkejut dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Baek." tandasnya.

Dan Baekhyun tak mampu melawan. Entah karena intonasi Chanyeol yang tersirat akan ancaman, atau aksi mengejutkan si jangkung yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdentum tak keruan.

.

.

Lima menit telah berlalu semenjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Chanyeol, yang—entah bagaimana menjelaskannya—hanya dihabiskan dengan saling mendiamkan. Kondisi itu sebenarnya sudah berlangsung semenjak Baekhyun dibopong Chanyeol, tapi bahkan sampai sekarang, tak satupun dari mereka ingin mencairkan suasana canggung itu. Well, Baekhyun tak berani memulai. Pasalnya, air muka Chanyeol begitu kusut, dan itu adalah raut yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Pria tinggi itu pasti marah besar padanya.

"Kau akan diam saja?" Akhirnya suara husky Chanyeol yang membelah keheningan untuk pertama kali. Pandangannya masih bergeming pada luka di lutut Baekhyun yang sedang ia obati.

"Um..kau marah? AUWW!" Baekhyun refleks mengerang kala Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekan kapas yang ditetesi alkohol itu di luka lututnya. Sepertinya itu adalah aksi Chanyeol untuk memberikan jawaban 'ya'. Menyadarinya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf.." cicitnya.

"Kau akan memberikan penjelasan rinci padaku?"

"Aku..uh.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku melakukannya untuk mengejar pria yang membunuh Kris Wu."

"Aku tahu, tapi tepatnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai penuh luka seperti ini?"

Sial. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling Baekhyun hindari. Pikirnya, ia pasti akan kena damprat setelah menjawabnya. Tapi—hell, pilihan apa yang ia punya sekarang? Walaubagaimanapun, Chanyeol tetaplah atasannya.

"Aku.." Lamat-lamat, Baekhyun telan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Melompat dari lantai tiga, lalu meluncur ke bawah dengan menggunakan sabuk pistol yang kulingkarkan di kabel panjang dekat jendela hotel."

Reaksi Chanyeol selanjutnya bisa ditebak dengan jelas. Pria tinggi itu melotot tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Oh, jangan lupakan alisnya yang menukik tajam, membuat aura kemarahannya semakin menguar. Seketika, bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"KAU—APA?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"A–aku hanya ingin menangkap pembunuh Kris Wu, Yeol." Baekhyun membela diri, tapi sepertinya itu bukan langkah yang tepat, karena detik selanjutnya, wajah Chanyeol memerah. Pria tinggi itu benar-benar akan meledak sekarang.

"BAEK!" Chanyeol membentak. "Kau itu anggota interpol, bukan agen rahasia yang harus melakukan adegan berbahaya demi menangkap target! Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh, hah?! Itu lantai tiga, demi Tuhan!"

Tebakannya sangat telak.

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berminat melawan ucapan Chanyeol lebih lanjut, karena sudah pasti itu hanya akan menaikkan emosi kekasihnya. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah meremas gaun maroon-nya tanpa menatap balik netra Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut seraya menuntun dagu si mungil untuk menatapnya. "Aku mengerti kau hanya mengikuti instingmu, tapi kau masih baru dalam hal ini. Tugasmu hanyalah mengikuti perintah atasanmu, bukan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Bahkan jika kau ingin melakukan suatu tindakan, itu harus atas izin atasanmu. Jadi tolong, jangan lakukan tindakan gegabah seperti itu lagi, oke? Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa.."

Baekhyun tertegun dibuatnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lipat karena kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, seolah membekukan lidahnya. Dan tatapan intens yang diberikan pria tinggi itu hanya memperparah rona di pipinya. Demi Tuhan, adakah yang lebih memalukan daripada Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh saking salah tingkahnya ia? Ia benci melihat Chanyeol bersikap seserius ini karena itu akan membuatnya terperosok semakin dalam pada pesona pria tinggi itu.

"Oh Sehun." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelum detakan abnormal jantungnya membunuhnya. "Aku sempat melihat wajahnya. Itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dia yang menembak mati Kris Wu di hotel."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh Sehun? Si pembunuh bayaran itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Tentunya mereka sama-sama tahu siapa Oh Sehun. Ia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal di kalangan dunia kriminalitas. Ia sudah menjadi buronan polisi selama beberapa tahun ini karena kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada orang-orang berpengaruh dalam berbagai macam bidang, korbannya yang terbaru adalah Kris Wu—anak bos kartel narkoba Cina.

Namun karena tak kunjung tertangkap, interpol ditugaskan untuk turun tangan. Bukan perihal mudah untuk menangkap Sehun, bahkan bagi para anggota interpol. Pria bersurai ebony itu benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan. Keterampilannya dalam menyamar dan menyerang lawan tidak bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sempat melihat wajah Oh Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. "Bukankah kasus Oh Sehun diserahkan pada interpol tepat setelah masuknya kasus Raven?"

"Ya, kenapa dengan itu?"

"Mungkinkah.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran. "Raven adalah Oh Sehun?"

 **###**

Siang ini, di salah satu ruang rapat di kantor pusat interpol telah berkumpul lima anggota interpol yang bertugas menangani kasus Raven, yakni Choi Seunghyun, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, dan Byun Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, mereka berkumpul untuk merundingkan perkembangan kasus tersebut. Kali ini, Chanyeol sebagai anggota yang hendak menyampaikan sesuatu kepada para interpol lain, sudah bersiap berdiri di samping layar proyektor dengan remote di tangannya.

Setelah memberi salam pembukaan, iapun memulai presentasinya. Chanyeol menekan remote proyektor. Gambar yang pertama kali muncul di layar adalah foto seorang pria tampan bertopi yang berdiri di samping motor sambil mendongak melihat kamera CCTV yang merekam dirinya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun," Mulai Chanyeol dengan suara berat bernada tegas. "Dia dinyatakan sebagai buronan, setelah aksi melarikan dirinya dari kasus pembunuhan CEO Goldline dua bulan lalu yang terekam oleh kamera CCTV di basement. Dan tujuanku membahasnya ke dalam pertemuan ini, karena aku mencurigainya sebagai Raven."

Beberapa anggota interpol mengerutkan kening—heran sekaligus penasaran. Namun mereka memilih diam menunggu spekulasi Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kemarin, aku dan Baekhyun ditugaskan untuk melakukan penyergapan bandar narkoba internasional bernama Kris Wu, namun ditengah penyergapan, ia ditembak tepat di dahinya. Itu adalah pola pembunuhan yang biasa digunakan Raven." Chanyeol menekan remote, layar proyektor berganti pada foto pria kebangsaan Cina yang tewas dengan lubang di dahinya. "Saat itu, Baekhyun yang berada di lokasi TKP, sempat berhasil mengejar pelaku dan mengonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah Oh Sehun."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sendiri setelah ia membuka helm-nya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya?" celetuk Jongdae.

"Umm..."

"Kakinya terluka karena dia melompat dari lantai tiga," Chanyeol mendahului.

"Heol." Jongdae terkejut. "Untuk ukuran anak baru, kau boleh juga," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol yang dibalas dengan cengiran kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa hanya karena itu?" sahut Seunghyun. "Karena pola pembunuhan yang sama dengan Raven, kau jadi mencurigai Oh Sehun?"

"Aku masih punya bukti yang lain," balas Chanyeol. "Minggu lalu, saat aku dan Seunghyun Sunbae mendatangi lokasi TKP pembunuhan pastor Han, aku sempat mengejar Raven yang melarikan diri dari gerbang belakang katedral. Sayangnya, aku kehilangannya saat ia berhasil membaur di pinggir jalan Myeongdong."

Chanyeol menekan remote untuk mengubah tampilan layar proyektor lagi. Kali ini, ada potongan gambar dari rekaman CCTV di pinggir jalan.

"Lokasi dimana aku kehilangannya adalah tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau rekaman CCTV manapun, tapi aku tetap mencari rekaman CCTV di sekitar sana, dan baru lusa kemarin, aku menemukan ini." Ia menekan remote dan menampilkan gambar yang diperbesar dan diperjelas. Sebuah gambar pria dengan hodie abu-abu yang berjalan menuju halte bus sambil melihat ke samping, memperjelas wajahnya. "Dia Oh Sehun," lanjut Chanyeol. "Waktu diambilnya rekaman CCTV yang tertera adalah tiga menit lewat, tepat setelah aku kehilangan Raven. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya berganti baju dan berbaur bersama masyarakat. Dan juga, tempat ia berjalan ini," Chanyeol menunjuk tepi kanan foto, "Adalah dari arah tempat sampah pinggir jalan dimana kita menemukan tuxedo hitam yang telah digunakan Raven saat melakukan aksi kejahatan."

Layar proyektor kembali berganti foto lipatan tuxedo yang dibungkus plastik bening.

"Meski tidak bisa mengonfirmasikan bahwa ini milik Oh Sehun karena tak ada sidik jari apapun yang tertinggal, tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa Raven adalah Oh Sehun karena keberadaannya yang berada di lokasi TKP. Apalagi kasus Oh Sehun yang masuk ke interpol memiliki jangka waktu dekat dengan saat kasus Raven diterima oleh kita, tepat dua bulan yang lalu."

Mata Chanyeol terlihat bersinar menggebu setelah menyampaikan sedikit titik terang dari kasus yang mereka tangani.

"Setidaknya kita bisa fokus menyelidiki dan mengejar Oh Sehun. Jika kita berhasil menangkapnya dan tak ada lagi laporan kejahatan Raven yang diterima, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa identitas Raven itu sendiri adalah Oh Sehun."

Kening Seunghyun berkerut, tampak berpikir keras. Jongdae dan Minseok melakukan kontak mata, lalu berbisik kecil bertukar pendapat. Sementara Baekhyun menatap meja sambil mengangguk ringan dengan mengemut bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol menekan meja di hadapannya, menatap satu persatu anggota interpol di dalam ruangan itu. "Apa kalian sependapat denganku?"

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun~" panggil Jongdae dengan nada bersenandung. Ia merangkul bahu pria cantik itu dari samping sambil memberi senyuman lebar terbaiknya. "Bisa kau belikan beberapa cemilan untuk bekal kami menyelidiki sepanjang malam ini?"

"Ne," Sebagai yang termuda, Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

"Yak!" Tapi sebuah gulungan kertas tiba-tiba mendarat di atas kepala Jongdae, menghasilkan pukulan yang lumayan sampai membuat pria berwajah kotak itu kaget. Ia menoleh pada si pelaku—Chanyeol—yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Jangan menyuruhnya! Kakinya masih terluka!"

Sambil meringis, Jongdae menatap si tinggi dengan garang. "Dia sudah baikan! Buktinya sejak tadi dia sudah bisa berjalan kesana-kemari. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya hanya karena dia kekasihmu," sindirnya. "Lagipula aku hanya menyuruhnya berjalan ke minimarket, bukan berlari apalagi melompat dari lantai tiga." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongdae segera berkelit lari sebelum Chanyeol kembali memukulnya dengan gulungan kertas.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Aku tak apa," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kakiku akan baik-baik saja selama aku tidak menggunakannya untuk lari sampai dua hari ke depan."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Mau kutemani?"

"Untuk apa?" balas Baekhyun. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani keluar tengah malam seperti ini. Dan kumohon, berhentilah terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Tch," Chanyeol berdecak tak percaya. "Terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu, kau hampir mencelakai dirimu sendiri dengan tindakan bodoh melompat dari lantai tiga."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengungkit itu? Aku'kan sudah janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Ia cemberut di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol-pun mendengus geli. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia hendak berbalik, tapi tangannya dicegat oleh Chanyeol. "Ada apa lagi? Kau juga ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat, menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, lalu berbisik, "Kau melupakan ini."

Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu lama, hanya kecupan ringan namun manis selang tiga detik. Tapi itu sudah berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan pipi yang merona. Saat Chanyeol kembali menarik dirinya, saat itu pula jemari lentik Baekhyun meraih kulit di perut Chanyeol, lalu mencubitnya.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol merintih kesakitan hingga Baekhyun melepas cubitannya. Pria mungil itu lalu beranjak pergi dengan wajah memerah—antara malu dan kesal. Chanyeol berdecak. "Mengapa ia selalu marah setiap kali aku menciumnya? Padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya merona begitu hebat," gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah memakirkan sepedanya dengan baik di parkiran minimarket, Sehun memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya. Kacamata belajar berbentuk persegi, poni samping yang menutupi seluruh keningnya, topi rajut di atas kepala, dan kancing kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang rapi hingga menutupi kerah lehernya. Ia terdiam di tempat sekitar lima detik, lalu menghela napas panjang—entah untuk ke-berapa kalinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kenapa aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" ujar Sehun pada seseorang di ujung telepon yang menempel pada sisi telinganya.

"Karena aku menyuruhmu." Suara seseorang menyahut dengan intonasi-begitulah-faktanya. Serius, telinganya mulai berdengung saking bosannya ia mendengar pertanyaan—bodoh—berulang Sehun.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan aku harus berpenampilan seperti mahasiswa rajin yang hendak membeli cemilan untuk jadwal belajar tengah malam."

"Berhenti mengomel dan lakukan saja tugasmu."

"Tugasku?" sindir Sehun sambil berjalan memasuki pintu minimarket. "Jadi ini adalah tugasku untuk memenuhi persediaan lemari es-mu, begitu? Kau itu hanya sepupuku, Kyungsoo. Bukan majikanku." Ia mendengus, tapi tetap melakukan perintah si sepupu. Diambilnya sebuah keranjang belanjaan di dekat pintu masuk, lalu berjalan menuju rak makanan.

"Lakukan atau aku tidak akan pernah membantu pekerjaanmu lagi." Tapi Kyungsoo malah membalasnya dengan nada yang lebih mengancam. Sehun tak bisa berkelit. Ia benci saat dirinya tidak bisa menang dari orang lain, terutama dari Do Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu selalu saja mengatasnamakan otak briliannya demi menyuruhnya ini-itu.

"Ck, arasseo, arasseo, aku akan belikan semua cemilan yang ada dalam daftar bodoh yang kau berikan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, buatkan aku kimchi jjigae."

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Ibu-mu?"

"Yak, aku'kan membelikan semua cemilan yang kau inginkan!" Sehun protes.

"Dan aku memberimu semua informasi yang kau inginkan, _terima kasih kembali_." Kyungsoo membalikkan kata-kata Sehun. Pria albino itu dibuatnya sekakmat. Kini ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi jengkel, yang meskipun dilihat Kyungsoo, tak'kan berpengaruh banyak pada pria bermata burung hantu itu.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," Sehun pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Terima kasih, aku tahu. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu." balas Kyungsoo asal, lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Sehun mengumpat—lagi—dalam hati. Pikirnya, kalau bisa setelah ini ia ingin mencari partner lain yang tidak akan menyusahkannya.

.

.

Ponsel di saku Baekhyun bergetar. Tertera nama Chanyeol di layar datar benda persegi itu, memanggilnya. Pria mungil yang berhenti di depan rak makanan ringan itu segera mengangkat panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun-ah, aku lupa bilang aku ingin titip–"

"Kopi mocca," potong Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu kau beri tahu aku sudah ingat kebiasaanmu itu kalau ingin bergadang menyelidiki kasus."

Tak ada suara balasan, tapi Baekhyun bisa menebak Chanyeol sedang tersenyum di ujung sana. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah ya, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sejak tadi, dan aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Jemari Baekhyun terulur di jajaran cookie tanpa ingin mengambilnya dulu. Lebih fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol melalui ponselnya. "Umm..mengenai dugaanmu tentang identitas Raven adalah Oh Sehun, kau bilang kita harus fokus menangkap Oh Sehun untuk bisa membuktikan hal itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika.." Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Bagaimana jika dia bukan Raven? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Di kantor interpol, kening Chanyeol mengerut heran. "Jika dia bukan Raven, maka kita kembali menyelidiki dari awal tentang identitas Raven itu sendiri."

"Dan untuk Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu saja dia tetap dihukum. Walaubagaimanapun, dia tetap salah satu buronan kita, ingat?"

"Ah, betul juga.."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini semua?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Apa kau tidak sependapat denganku bahwa Raven adalah Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengambil cookie dan memasukkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tentu saja aku lebih percaya padamu, Chanyeol." Ia berbalik, hendak menuju rak makanan lain. "Aku hanya–" Namun semua langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya bertemu pada pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Itu Oh Sehun, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini):** Met ultah untuk Chanyeol~ met hari burung~ moga burungnya tetap selalu sehaaat~ (WOI!)

Ehm,ehm, ehm, makasih banyak atas sambutan hangat debut collab kita, Aya gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi di sini, yang jelas Aya cuma ngebantu sedikit di sini...

See ya~

Jangan lupa reviewnya buat duo tuan putri yang cantik ini~ (kibas kerudung)

 **A/N (Azova10):** Sebelumnya saya mau meluruskan sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Dee Eonnie ngeliatin keluhan salah satu reader yang mengira bahwa saya pindah jadi HunBaek shipper karena saya adpet FF HunBaek dua kali berturut-turut. Itu **TIDAK BENAR** ya. Saya memang HunBaek dan HunSoo shipper, tapi tidak sebesar saya shipping ChanBaek. ChanBaek tetep menjadi couple nomor satu di hati saya. Saya tetep seorang CBS kok :)

Hanya saja pairing FF Sinerva and The King, memang sudah sejak lama saya tentukan menjadi HunBaek, ini adalah bentuk penyesalan saya sama author RedApplee yang gak pengen FF TOTH dihapus. Lalu mengenai pairing FF Raven sendiri, saya dan Aya sudah sepakat untuk menjadikannya HunBaek/ChanBaek. Ya, ini double pairing, tapi endingnya Baek tetep sama satu cowok kok (kalo ini, gak bisa kasih tahu siapa).

Intinya, saya minta perhatian kalian aja. Jangan berpikir hanya karena saya bikin FF HunBaek atau HunSoo, feel saya ke ChanBaek berkurang, **ITU SAMA SEKALI GAK BENAR**. Saya akan tetap lebih sering nulis FF ChanBaek daripada pairing lainnya (keliatan juga'kan dari list FF saya?). Sekarangpun saya lagi ngerjain FF ChanBaek yang baru. Semoga dengan penjelasan ini, kalian bisa mengerti. Thanks before. Oh ya, makasih untuk sambutan kalian sama FF Raven, saya dan Aya seneng FF collab ini bisa disambut baik sama readers /ketjup atu-atu/

Lalu, teruntuk suamiku—PCY, selamat ulang tahun ya. Doa-ku untukmu selalu yang terbaik kok, beb /dibakar Pyromaniacs/ Dan jangan lupa untuk cek FF author kaporit kalian yang apdet jamaah malam ini: **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Summerlight92, SilvieVienoy96, Mykareien, PrincePink, Oh Lana, Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu, Mtrdm**.

Lastly, review juseyooow?

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

MiraKimLu, Galaxy Aquarius, socloverqua **(Oppa-nya tetep Raven haha)** , Incandescence7, MinNa761, Guest (1), realgph, BAEKBAEK04, pie, fvirliani614, , Song Soo Hwa, sehunkusehunmu, lisaachandinii, babbybaek, myliveyou, Y0427Ai, yoyoyo man, ShimizuMiko **(TOTH= Throb of the Heart)** , Guest (2), bbkhyn, Channie Byunee, baekin236, xocaramellox, neli amelia, jonginims, byun Baekhee, inspirit7starlight, lee ooh on, Smrfbbhxx, cfrlwin, parkobyunxo, myungie, neniFanadicky, SHINeexo, babychanpark, ssuhoshnet, Hyurien92, metroxylon, baek92, chika love baby baekhyun, chanbaekssi, exobbabe, sixonejung, LUDLUD, laxytao, Hyun CB614, ussy, Kiki2231, leeminoznurhayati, Kareninna, yaya, lanjut, shyshyshy, vanianabillah, heliophilia, Innocent Vee, kirafuchi, RedApplee, winter park chanchan, Anlika067788, chantime6104, j-vip, Baeki-chan95, itsathenazi, Speciallyd, minhaaa **(ini bukan terinspirasi dari kasus pembunuhan atau anime, saya gak bisa bilang kasus apa karena akan berefek ke ending, tapi yang pasti ini dari kisah nyata di Boston-AS)** , Ricon65, BEKYOL, mr albino, Byeoliesa, ay


	3. Chapter 2

Atmosfer dalam minimarket itu seketika memberat. Baekhyun masih bergeming pada tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Netra keduanya beradu satu sama lain, namun tetap waspada pada setiap pergerakan mencurigakan yang dibuat lawan. Sementara di seberang sana, Chanyeol yang masih terhubung dengan nomor Baekhyun, mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Baek? Halo? Kau masih disana?" Suara berat Chanyeol menggema di antara keheningan itu. Dan Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya. "Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Lalu menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Jadi, namamu 'Baek', huh?" Sehun menyeringai. Diperhatikannya Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mendengus pelan saat tatapannya berpusat pada kaki kanan pria mungil di hadapannya. Dalam hati, Sehun bertaruh kaki kanan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Hell, ia tentu masih ingat betul kejadian kemarin. Sedikitnya ia merasa takjub melihat bagaimana pria mungil itu masih bisa berdiri setelah loncat dari lantai tiga.

Sehun kemudian melirik sekelilingnya. Minimarket itu tampak sepi, hanya ada dirinya, Baekhyun, dan seorang penjaga kasir yang tampak asyik dengan ponselnya. Tak aneh—sebenarnya, mengingat waktu telah lewat tengah malam. Dan menyadari tak ada satupun kendaraan yang diparkir di sekitar minimarket, Sehun yakin Baekhyun datang sendiri kemari.

Namun daripada memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyerang si mungil, pria albino itu justru merasa malas. Apalagi tatapan tajam lawannya itu hanya membuatnya merasa geli. Entah bagaimana, di matanya, ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini justru terlihat lucu. Padahal ia masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu, pria mungil itu sedang membicarakannya dengan seseorang. Tapi alih-alih, Sehun justru berjalan melewatinya dengan raut tak minat.

Meski begitu, ini tak membuat Baekhyun lengah. Ia malah semakin curiga. Walaubagaimanapun, pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya adalah Oh Sehun—si pembunuh bayaran ternama yang menjadi buronan interpol. Ia tak boleh membiarkannya kabur begitu saja, tidak setelah kejadian kemarin. Jadi dengan perlahan, Baekhyun sisipkan jemari lentiknya ke balik jaket kulitnya, hendak mengambil pistol Glock-17 miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan pistolmu, Baek. Karena jika kau nekat, aku akan mematahkan kaki kananmu." Namun suara Sehun lebih cepat menghentikan niatan itu. Di balik tubuhnya yang memunggungi Baekhyun, ekor matanya terarah tepat ke manik si mungil. "Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk sekarang, jadi jangan mengambil tindakan bodoh." Kemudian berjalan mengitari rak makanan, berjalan menuju rak kopi.

Baekhyun tak membantahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 2 – Strange Data**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tampak menghubungi seseorang di antara kegiatannya mengayuh sepeda. Ia baru saja keluar dari minimarket, kini ia dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Beruntung jalanan sedang lengang, jadi itu memudahkannya untuk mengebut tanpa harus khawatir akan kendaraan besar yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau sudah selesai belanja?" Suara Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Sehun di detik kelima.

"Carikan aku informasi."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perintah Sehun. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mengerti saat sepupunya memintanya mencarikan informasi, maka ia harus melaksanakannya detik itu juga. Maka, iapun segera duduk di kursi depan layar komputer yang masih menyala, lalu menekan layar ponselnya menjadi mode speaker.

"Informasi apa?"

"Anggota interpol yang menangani kasus Raven. Aku ingin kau cari tahu sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang mereka, juga sejauh apa mereka menangani kasus tersebut." tandas Sehun.

"Sedang kucari." Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard, tanpa mengalihkan mata besarnya dari layar komputer yang sedang sibuk mencari informasi bersangkutan. "Boleh aku tanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada interpol? Yang terakhir kali kuingat, saat kau masuk ke dalam daftar buronan mereka, kau malah terlihat tidak peduli." tanyanya selagi meretas.

"Penasaran saja." Sehun menjawab sekenanya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba memutar balik pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di minimarket tadi, juga percakapan si mungil dengan seseorang mengenai dirinya yang dicurigai sebagai Raven. "Kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?"

"Sudah, tapi.." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya kemudian mendekat ke layar komputer yang baru saja memberinya data interpol yang baru ia retas, membacanya dengan saksama. "Aku menemukan data aneh disini."

Sehun ikut mengerutkan dahinya. "Data apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu yakin, tapi aku akan cari tahu."

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku sampai." Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari minimarket, Baekhyun meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di meja Jongdae. Pria mungil itu tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat Jongdae mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, tampak jelas bahwa ia sedang melamun. Jongdae tak bertanya apa-apa, ia pikir mungkin saja hoobae-nya itu hanya sedang mengantuk. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran kekasih mungilnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuat si mungil tersentak. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah?"

"Kau melamun sedari tadi, ada apa?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia tahu dari intonasi juga cara Chanyeol menatapnya, pria tinggi itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun tak mau membuatnya lebih khawatir karena pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi di minimarket.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbohong. Senyuman simpul tersemat di bibir tipisnya. "Aku hanya agak mengantuk, Yeol."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol agak tak yakin. Meski Baekhyun mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tetap saja menunjukkan raut khawatirnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Eyy~ dia hanya mengantuk, bukan anemia, Park Chanyeol!" Minseok yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih itu, pun tak tahan untuk menginterupsi. Pria pecinta bakpao itu mencak-mencak melewati mereka tanpa memedulikan tatapan kesal yang lebih tinggi. "Sial, ini bahkan bukan malam Minggu, kenapa kalian bermesraan di depan kami sih?" dengusnya.

"Ada yang salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku? Ini sebabnya kau belum punya kekasih, Hyung!" balas Chanyeol, yang—sialnya—Minseok tanggapi seperti angin lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja—sungguh." ucap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan pria tinggi di hadapannya. "Lagipula, kita punya tugas malam ini'kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Well, sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai memaksakan diri, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu membuat postur memberi hormat. "Aye, aye, captain!"

"Aigoo~" Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kalau bukan di tempat kerja, sudah kucium habis-habisan kau."

"A–apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo!" seru Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk bergabung bersama Minseok dan Jongdae. Tak dipedulikannya pipi si mungil yang merona karena godaannya barusan.

.

.

Kim Minseok baru saja kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan segelas kopi. Pria berkacamata itu duduk di depan layar komputer yang telah menyala sejak tadi. Ada notifikasi merah yang berkedip-kedip di sudut kanan bawah pada layarnya. Mata Minseok memicing curiga dengan keaktifan alarm aplikasi keamanan yang ia pasang di komputernya. Dengan cepat, ia mengeceknya. Kedua matanya melebar detik berikutnya.

"Yak! Yak! YAK!" Dia berteriak heboh. Tak peduli siapa, dia hanya ingin seluruh perhatian semua anggota interpol yang berada di ruangan penyelidikan itu terpusat padanya. "Gawat! Seseorang sedang mencoba meretas dan menyalin data kita!" Sambil menginformasikan apa yang terjadi, tangan Minseok bergerak cepat mengendalikan mouse dan keyboard komputer. Bertarung dengan seseorang entah siapa yang sudah berani bermain-main dengan jaringan komputer milik interpol. "BAEKHYUN! BANTU AKU CEPAT!" jeritnya panik.

Di antara mereka berlima yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus Raven, Minseok dan Baekhyun lah yang paling handal dalam urusan teknologi informatika. Baekhyun berlari menuju komputernya di meja yang berbeda dari Minseok. Ia segera membantu sunbae-nya itu untuk menghalangi jalan si cracker yang ingin mencuri data mereka.

"Baekhyun, tambahkan perlindungan pada data kita yang masih tersisa. Biarkan aku yang menangani bocah bangsat ini." Minseok menyeringai. Ia tidak tahu berapa umur si cracker, tapi ia akan menganggapnya sebagai bocah tak tahu diri yang sudah berani bermain-main dengan jaringan interpol.

"Sedang kulakukan." Tangan Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Meski tatapannya fokus pada layar komputer, ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya, alih-alih bergabung dengan Jongdae dan Seunghyun yang menghampiri meja Minseok. "Bisa ambilkan aku air putih?" pinta Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol sampai ke mejanya. "Aku tiba-tiba haus."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Baiklah." Iapun berbelok menuju counter minuman.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan tiga layar komputer yang berjejer melengkung seperti bulan sabit di mejanya, sedang menyedot segelas kopi dengan santai.

"Cih, curang. Menghadapiku dengan dua orang." Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak dengan cepat di atas keyboard. "Wajar _sih_ , mereka akan kalah jika menghadapiku satu-satu." Senyuman Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senyuman mengerikan.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai menambahkan pertahanan data kita," ucap Baekhyun dengan menaikkan sedikit suaranya agar Minseok yang berada di meja lain mendengarnya. "Kau alihkan saja dia, Hyung. Aku akan mencoba melacak IP-nya."

"Call!" seru Minseok balik dengan tatapan membara pada layar komputer.

.

.

Senyuman—setan—Kyungsoo tak juga menghilang dengan aura membara, seolah ia akan masuk dalam layar komputer di hadapannya. Ia suka hal seperti ini, bertarung dengan sesama peretas membuatnya bisa membuktikan seberapa pintar dirinya.

SYUT!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja layar komputer menggelap. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Semua perangkat komputernya mati. Ia menoleh dengan raut garang pada satu-satunya orang yang sudah pasti adalah sumber dari matinya komputer-komputernya itu.

"SEHUN!" jeritnya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan kabelnya?!"

Sang pelaku, pria putih berkulit pucat itu berjalan menuju lemari es di sisi ruangan lain dengan sekantung plastik belanjaan. "Jangan membuatku repot untuk kembali mencari tempat persembunyian baru untukmu," tandasnya. "Kau tidak ingat, terakhir kali saat kau terlalu bersemangat melakukan hal itu, mereka berhasil melacak keberadaanmu?" tuding Sehun. "Sudah kubilang'kan, jika mereka sudah menyadari aksi retasmu, segeralah menghilang. Apalagi yang kau hadapi saat ini adalah jaringan interpol."

"Jangan mencoba mengguruiku. Aku masih lebih tua darimu satu tahun, Bocah," ketus Kyungsoo tak terima. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun, sekedar untuk merampas batang coklat yang baru saja diambil Sehun dari plastik. "Ah, ya. Kita mendapatkan 'pesanan' lagi," infonya. "Tapi aku belum mengiyakannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang. Kau sedang dicurigai para interpol sebagai Raven. Tidakkah itu berarti pencarianmu menjadi prioritas mereka saat ini?"

Sehun berdecak remeh. "Kenapa kau mengawatirkan mereka? Selama ini aku bisa lolos dari mereka, kenapa yang ini tidak?" ucapnya enteng. "Sudahlah, terima saja 'pesanan' itu. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak," Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya malas. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Kita punya waktu seminggu untuk menyusun rencana sebelum bertindak."

 **###**

Sebuah gedung pengadilan tinggi diblokade oleh pasukan bersenjata. Semua orang yang hendak keluar diperiksa. Sehun yang berada di lantai sebelas melihat kondisi menegangkan di bawah sana dari kaca jendela gedung. Ia mengumpat. "Mengapa mereka mengerahkan begitu banyak orang? Apa aku teroris negara?" sindirnya. Baru saja semenit lalu ia berhasil membunuh targetnya yang adalah seorang pengacara. Namun saat ia hendak melarikan diri, tempatnya berada telah dikepung.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan?" Suara Kyungsoo dengan intonasi-sok-pintarnya terdengar dari ponsel di sisi wajah Sehun. "Mereka akan lebih ganas menangkapmu karena kau sudah dicurigai sebagai Raven."

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Yak! Jika aku tertangkap, maka ini semua adalah salah rencana 'baik' yang telah kau susun selama seminggu itu!"

"Kau mau kuberi tahu jalan keluarnya atau tidak?" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Dimana jalan keluarnya?"

"Seluruh gedung dikepung. Kau tak bisa menyamar keluar lewat pintu depan karena sketsa wajahmu telah disebar. Lift telah dijaga ketat oleh beberapa anggota interpol, begitu pula dengan tangga darurat umum. Jadi, jawaban atas pertanyaanmu adalah.." Kyungsoo sengaja menjeda sebentar untuk menambah kesan dramatis pada Sehun yang menunggu kelanjutan nasibnya. "Tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu."

"Yak!" Sehun mendesis. "Berhenti main-main!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Kecuali tangga yang biasa digunakan staf di sisi barat gedung. Pintunya terkunci, tapi aku yakin kau bisa membukanya, iya'kan?"

Sehun tak membalas. Ia langsung mematikan ponsel dan menyimpannya di balik jubah jaksa yang ia kenakan. Dengan aksesoris kacamata persegi, kumis tipis palsu di bawah hidung, lengkap dengan model rambut pria berumur tiga puluhan serta tas persegi hitam yang ia tenteng. Oh Sehun berjalan penuh wibawa layaknya seorang jaksa di sepanjang lobi. Ia menuju ke arah barat, sesuai petunjuk Kyungsoo. Hingga menemukan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Only Staff'.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh detik, Sehun berhasil membuka kunci pintu menggunakan kawat yang selalu ia bawa dibalik lengan bajunya. Mengecek tak ada seorangpun dari kedua arah lobi, Sehun segera menyelinap masuk melalui pintu itu. Ia melepas jubah jaksa, melemparnya di lantai bersama tas hitam, dan kacamatanya. Dengan langkah terburu, Sehun menuruni tangga, sempat meringis sakit saat ia menarik plester yang menempelkan kumis palsu di bawah hidungnya.

"Berhenti disana!"

Langkah Sehun mengerem secara otomatis. Ia mengerang dengan suara laknat yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya, tepat dari arah pintu darurat staf lantai delapan yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Ini interpol!" seru suara itu melanjutkan. "Jangan bergerak jika aku tidak memintamu, atau aku terpaksa menembakmu!" gertaknya.

Tanpa berbalik, Sehun berucap. "Aku hanya staf disini–"

"Tak ada staf yang berlari setengah melompat di tangga seperti sedang dikejar kematian. Lagipula, jika kau memang terburu-buru, kau bisa menggunakan lift bukan?" sindirnya. "Sekarang angkat kedua tanganmu, dan berbaliklah secara perlahan."

Sehun tak punya pilihan lain saat ini, selain menurutinya. Tapi ia kemudian melongo tatkala mendapati sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Itu Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga," Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya.

"Kau lagi?" tudingnya. Kedua tangannya terkulai ke bawah dengan santai. "Apa ini lelucon? Apa seluruh interpol mempunyai wajah sepertimu? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu tiga kali berturut-turut?"

"Diam!" Baekhyun menggertak. "Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos seperti waktu itu."

Mata Sehun melirik ke arah kaki Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bisa sombong setelah kakimu sembuh rupanya." Selagi ia menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan omongannya, tangan Sehun diam-diam merambat ke sabuk belakang celananya, berniat mengambil pistol Beretta 92 miliknya. "Haruskah aku mengatakan selamat? Ah, atau kita bisa makan bersama untuk merayakan–"

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring saat timah peluru yang ditembakkan Baekhyun mengenai pagar seng tangga darurat di belakang Sehun, tepat setelah timah itu berhasil menyambar tangan kanan Sehun yang hendak mengambil pistolnya. Mengakibatkan goresan sobekan di lengan jaket yang ia gunakan, juga menciptakan luka goresan darah di kulit tangannya dari sambaran peluru tersebut.

"Suara tembakan barusan akan mengundang yang lain. Jadi, sebaiknya kau cepat serahkan dirimu sebelum kau terluka parah."

"Aw~ apa sekarang kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tersentuh," Kentara ada nada dibuat-buat dalam suaranya, mengejek Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saranmu." Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Ini. Tahan aku."

Baekhyun memicing curiga. Ini terlalu mencurigakan baginya. Apa semudah itu untuk bisa menangkap sang buronan pembunuh bayaran—Oh Sehun? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu dan kesempatan ini. Dengan menangkap Oh Sehun, ia bisa membanggakan hal besar ini pada kekasihnya sendiri—Chanyeol.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mulai mendekat. Dengan tatapan waspada dan tangan kiri yang memegang pistol, tangan Baekhyun mengambil borgol di kantung celananya. "Berbalik, dan letakkan tanganmu di belakang punggung." pintanya sambil menuruni tujuh anak tangga untuk mendekati Sehun.

Sehun melakukan perintahnya. Diam-diam, ia menghitung dengan baik tiap langkah yang diambil Baekhyun dari belakangnya. Tepat setelah hitungan keenam, Sehun berbalik dengan cepat, mengayunkan lengannya, memukul tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pistol dengan telak. Pistol Glock-17 itu terjatuh sedikit memantul menuruni tiga anak tangga. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bergerak melawan, Sehun dengan kemampuan bela dirinya menendang betis Baekhyun, lalu menginjak belakang mata kakinya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' dari tulang pergelangan telapak kaki sang interpol mungil itu.

"Akh!" Selagi Baekhyun terjatuh bersimpuh, Sehun mengambil kesempatan memutar kedua tangan Baekhyun ke balik punggungnya, menguncinya dari belakang.

Sehun membungkuk di belakang Baekhyun, dengan posisi seperti memeluk yang lebih mungil dari balik punggungnya. Ia berbisik di balik leher Baekhyun. "Sedikit informasi untukmu, Baek," Nadanya terdengar main-main, seolah ia sedang menikmati keadaan ini. "Sebelumnya, aku sudah mencari informasi tentang anggota interpol yang menangani kasus Raven. Untuk sedikit berjaga-jaga jika aku tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan mereka. Dan apa kau tahu? Apa yang kutemukan tentangmu?"

Baekhyun mendesis. Ia sudah berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tangannya dikunci dengan kuat dari belakang, sementara kakinya kembali terkilir karena ulah pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Kelemahanmu," Sehun sengaja mengucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. "Yaitu kau tidak terlalu ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat." Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kau brengsek–" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sengaja ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Sehun. Senyuman Sehun menghilang. Keduanya terpaku dengan posisi intens yang tak terduga.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

Suara derap langkah dari lobi di balik pintu membuat Sehun segera tersadar, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan. Sehun melepaskan kuncian di tangan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat pria bersurai ebony itu melompat turun, berlari menuruni tangga. Tak lupa ia memungut pistol Glock-17 milik Baekhyun, kemudian pergi menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo melempar tujuh lembar kertas di atas meja. Menyentakkan Sehun yang sedang melepas lelahnya di atas sofa setelah dikejar-kejar interpol dua jam yang lalu. Pria albino itu mengerjap, menatap heran pada si pelaku yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Apa ini?"

Seringaian Kyungsoo terbentuk. Dengan tatapan kemenangan, ia berucap, "Aku berhasil meretas data mereka," ucapnya bangga. "Aku mengambil kesempatan saat mereka lengah karena tadi sibuk mengejarmu."

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Aku hampir saja tertangkap dan kau malah mengambil kesempatan dalam hal itu?"

Kyungsoo berdecak, sedikit memukul kepala Sehun karena kesal. "Kau pikir ini untuk siapa? Ini untukmu juga, bodoh!"

Mengusap kepalanya sebentar, Sehun mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut. "Jadi, apa ini?"

"Hasil data aneh yang kutemukan di jaringan penyimpanan mereka." Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun membacanya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sudah lihat, bukan? Ada data palsu mengenai salah satu riwayat anggota interpol. Dan orang itu, termasuk dalam anggota yang menangani kasus Raven."

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya, terlalu malas menyimpulkan sementara matanya terus membaca sekilas perlembar kertas di tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat kemalasan sepupunya itu dalam membaca informasi yang ia berikan dengan detail. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa maksudnya, tapi ini jelas mencurigakan. Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk apa memalsukan data riwayatnya agar bisa masuk interpol? Jelas orang itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya ini dengan Raven?"

"Tentu saja ada!" jerit Kyungsoo, merasa gemas sendiri dengan jalan pikiran Sehun yang tak pernah nyambung dengannya. "Karena anggota interpol itu berusaha menghambat kinerja partner-nya sendiri dalam menyelidiki kasus Raven dengan cara mencoba menutupi fakta lain. Itulah mengapa kau yang dituduh sebagai Raven! Bodoh!"

Sehun tersentak. "Jadi maksudmu..anggota interpol ini sedang membantu menutupi kejahatan Raven? Itu sebabnya ia sangat gesit dan sulit ditangkap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jika dia bukan partner Raven, maka kemungkinan lainnya adalah.." Mata Kyungsoo menatap Sehun serius. "Dialah sosok Raven itu sendiri."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sehun kemudian setelah tak menemukan nama asli anggota interpol yang mereka bicarakan dalam lembaran kertas itu. Hanya tercantum kode nama untuk setiap anggota interpolnya dalam data rincian biodata tersebut. "Siapa nama orang itu?" tanyanya ulang, penasaran pada sosok yang telah membuat hidupnya semakin sulit karena dituduh sebagai Raven.

Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maaf, aku tak sempat menyelidiki bagian itu. Mereka dengan cepat kembali menemukanku saat tengah meretas."

Sehun menatapnya marah. "YAK!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuselidiki lagi. Tapi sebelumnya.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat yang lebih tinggi memicing curiga. "Belikan aku chicken set dan pizza ya~"

Sehun menatap datar pria bermata besar itu. Ia benar-benar tak paham selera makan sepupunya yang melebihi kapasitas tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

Jongdae, Minseok, dan Seunghyun menatap objek di hadapan mereka dengan saksama. Ada perbedaan pada masing-masing raut muka mereka, tapi masih dalam artian yang sama. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh detik. Sementara objek yang dipandang—Baekhyun, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah menunggu respon semua partner-nya (terutama Seunghyun) mengenai kaki kanannya yang baru saja diperban. Sesekali pria mungil itu mainkan jemarinya sekedar untuk mengusir kegugupan.

"Bagian yang terkilir agak membengkak. Dokter bilang Baekhyun harus istirahat total setidaknya sehari." jelas Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Tak ada sahutan untuk sesaat. Baekhyun semakin gelisah.

"Um..sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa–"

"Kau diam saja, Baek." tandas Chanyeol tanpa menatap kekasihnya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh si mungil dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Minseok dan Jongdae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah posesif si jangkung yang sedang kumat. "Tolong berikan Baekhyun izin untuk tidak masuk sehari saja, Sunbae." pintanya pada Seunghyun yang masih terdiam. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa saat ini, di balik punggungnya, Baekhyun secara diam-diam memberikan kode agar Seunghyun tak mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"Baiklah." Tapi ternyata malah jawaban itu yang keluar. Seunghyun yang menyadari kekecewaan Baekhyun, langsung menatap pria mungil itu. "Untuk kali ini, kau turuti saja keinginan Chanyeol. Kau tidak lihat ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, hm?"

Jongdae tertawa nista. "Eyy, Sunbae. Daripada disebut 'mengkhawatirkan', Chanyeol justru lebih terlihat marah karena ia tak'kan mendapat 'jatah' dari kekasihnya~" godanya, kemudian ber-high-five dengan Minseok.

"J–jatah?" Baekhyun yang paham kemana arah pembicaraan Jongdae, pun terbata. Pipinya mulai menampilkan rona menggemaskan.

"Tenanglah, Yeol." Minseok menepuk pundak Chanyeol, seolah tengah memberikan semangat padanya. "Kau akan mendapatkan _nya_ lagi saat kaki Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Semua akan indah pada saatnya kok."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan datar pada Minseok dan Jongdae. Sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka jadi berbelok ke arah 'jatah'? Dasar orang-orang kurang malam Minggu—batin Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Minseok dan Jongdae, Baekhyun lebih dulu berteriak.

"K–KAMI BELUM PERNAH MELAKUKAN _NYA_!"

Kemudian hening.

Semuanya menatap kaget ke arah Baekhyun. Dua di antara mereka—Jongdae dan Minseok—bahkan melotot di waktu bersamaan.

"KALIAN APA?!" tanya Jongdae tak kalah nyaring dari suara Baekhyun barusan. Jiwa Drama King-nya seketika muncul.

"Sungguh? Demi apa? Dan kenapa?" Minseok ikut penasaran. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun urung menjawab. Si mungil Byun bahkan tak sanggup menatap mata mereka, hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah." Seunghyun menengahi. "Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau antarkan Baekhyun pulang sekarang." titahnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Iapun segera memapah Baekhyun keluar ruangan sebelum pertanyaan Minseok dan Jongdae menghalangi mereka.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke apartemen Baekhyun, tak ada topik pembicaraan di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Si jangkung terlalu fokus pada jalanan Seoul yang beberapa menit lalu disiram air hujan, sementara si mungil sibuk menyesali kejadian memalukan di kantor pusat tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini seperti ia baru saja membuka aib sendiri. Astaga, kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Padahal Minseok dan Jongdae sudah sering menggoda mereka.

"Maaf.." Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, menatap tautan jemarinya di pangkuannya. "Aku keceplosan tadi.." Ia mencicit. "Aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menanggapi godaan mereka.."

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar penyesalan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, kekasihnya itu terlihat seperti seorang bocah SD yang baru saja mengaku pada Ibu-nya bahwa ia mencuri kue.

"Hey, tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok. Lagipula, itu memang benar'kan? Jadi, kenapa kau harus minta maaf segala?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia semakin dibuat tidak enak hati. Pria bermata sipit itu tahu betul bahwa mereka belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan badan, padahal mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama sebulan lebih. Pernah ada waktu saat dulu mereka nyaris melakukannya, tapi si mungil dengan cepat menghentikan aksi kekasih jangkungnya itu, mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap. Well, mereka memang tidak pernah membahasnya lagi setelah itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol, bukan?

"Hey." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang terdiam. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika pria mungil itu meliriknya. "Tidak apa, tidak perlu dijadikan beban, Baek. Aku malah tak ingin melakukannya jika kau masih belum siap. Aku tak keberatan untuk menunggu, kau tahu?"

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Aku rela bermain solo selagi menunggumu~" godanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas sampai ke telinga.

"B–berhenti mengatakan hal ambigu, bodoh!" serunya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia salah besar jika berpikir cara itu efektif untuk menyembunyikan ronanya, karena kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya. Ha.

"Aigoo~ berhentilah menjadi menggemaskan, Baek. Atau aku akan memarkirkan mobilku sekarang juga, lalu menghabisi bibirmu."

"Aish, berhenti menggodaku, Park Chanyeol!"

Tawa menggelegar Chanyeol memenuhi mobil selanjutnya. Ia acak surai dirty blonde si mungil dengan gemas, sebelum kembali fokus pada acara menyetirnya. Air mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Lain kali, jika kau bertemu Oh Sehun, segera panggil bantuan, oke? Tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku membiarkanmu melawannya sendirian." ucap Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak. Baekhyun menurut dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol-pun tersenyum puas. "Anak pintar."

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor pusat nanti?" Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan yang lainnya bekerja di saat Raven berhasil meloloskan diri lagi. Kau tahu penjahat itu seperti tak pernah tidur, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Padahal aku juga ingin bekerja."

"Kau bisa bekerja lagi lusa, Baek. Pokoknya kau dilarang pergi kemana-mana sampai besok, kau paham?"

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal, tapi tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Walaubagaimanapun, ia ingin cepat sembuh, dan segera kembali bekerja. Lagipula, berdiam diri bukanlah keahliannya.

 **###**

Sehun menguap lebar-lebar begitu keluar dari ruang TV. Diregangkannya tubuhnya yang agak pegal karena tidur di sofa, lalu menggaruk surai ebony-nya yang sudah berantakan. Semalam Sehun menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu bilang akan begadang untuk mencari tahu nama asli si anggota interpol yang mencurigakan itu, dan segala tetek bengek yang sekiranya penting. Sehun tak tahu apakah Kyungsoo berhasil membobol keamanan jaringan interpol lagi atau tidak. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat sebelum tertidur adalah janji sepupunya yang akan berhati-hati agar alamat IP-nya tidak terlacak. Well, berharap saja pria mungil itu menepati janjinya kali ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Suara parau khas orang baru tidur keluar dari celah bibir Sehun. Ia mengambil segelas air untuk diminum terlebih dahulu, sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kerja sepupunya. "Yak, kau sudah–"

Baru saja Sehun hendak bertanya, tapi apa yang ia saksikan saat ini membuatnya menganga. Disana, Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan keyboard dan layar komputer yang menayangkan berbagai data—entah apa, dalam posisi duduk yang sama dengan semalam. Sehun melirik jam dinding yang menempel di ruangan itu. Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Pikirnya, apa pria mungil itu tak tidur sejak semalam?

"Yak." Sehun memanggil seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak memedulikan kehadirannya. Pria albino itu tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan yang tercetak di paras yang lebih pendek. Tatapan membara dari kedua bola matanya yang besar, kantung mata yang tebal, dan seringaian yang lebar. Ugh, Sehun tak'kan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Kyungsoo sudah pasti begadang setelah menghabiskan chicken set dan pizza-nya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Daripada memedulikan penampilan Kyungsoo, Sehun lebih penasaran dengan perkembangan yang dilakukan pria mungil itu. Sepertinya ia berhasil membobol keamanan jaringan interpol.

"Sebentar lagi."

"IP-mu tidak terlacak'kan?"

"Tenang saja."

Sehun tak banyak komentar setelahnya. Ia berpikir untuk membersihkan bekas makanan Kyungsoo selagi menunggu pria mungil itu selesai meretas. Sebagai informasi, Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang akan lupa segalanya jika sedang meretas. Bahkan jika ruang kerjanya dipenuhi bau tak sedap, ia akan tetap fokus pada gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard tanpa mengalihkan seincipun tatapannya dari layar komputer. Well, selama alamat IP-nya tak terlacak, Sehun tak'kan mengganggu keasyikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di kantor pusat interpol, Minseok tampak sama sibuknya dengan Kyungsoo, melakukan hal yang sama pula di depan layar komputernya. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal kala cara yang ia gunakan untuk menghalau cracker itu gagal. Alhasil, beberapa bulir keringat kembali menuruni pelipisnya.

"Sialan, siapa sebenarnya bocah ini?" umpatnya kesal. Ini sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam, tapi cracker itu tak jua menyerah. Matanya mulai lelah, Demi Tuhan. Dan sialnya, tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong, karena semua anggota interpol yang ahli dalam bidang ini sedang sama-sama sibuk. Ditambah dengan absennya Baekhyun, membuat Minseok kelabakan untuk melacak alamat IP-nya. Cracker itu terus menerus menyerangnya, bahkan tak sekali dua kali ia mengirim virus untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pikirnya, cracker itu pasti mengincar data penting interpol lagi.

"Aish, lama-lama aku bisa kalah–"

SYUT!

Layar komputer Minseok tiba-tiba menghitam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongdae yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Minseok. Tapi pria yang lebih tua hanya terdiam. "Hyung, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" serunya mulai panik.

Tanpa menjawab, Minseok kembali menggerakkan seluruh jemari tangannya di atas keyboard, berusaha mengembalikan keadaan komputernya seperti semula. Tapi nihil. Sampai pada detik kedua puluh ia mencoba, pergerakan jemarinya langsung terhenti kala layar datar komputernya dipenuhi puluhan huruf kecil yang membentuk huruf D besar.

Itu berarti satu hal—sistem keamanannya telah berhasil dibobol si cracker.

.

.

"Dapat."

Sehun mengernyit kala suara Kyungsoo yang lirih mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh pada pria mungil itu, jemarinya sudah tak lagi bermain di atas keyboard.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menjawab dengan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas padanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah mematikan komputer-komputer itu, meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Aku ingin sushi saat aku bangun." seru Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun hanya berdehem menanggapinya. Tatapannya terlalu sibuk menilik lembaran demi lembaran yang sepupunya berikan tadi. Namun di antara banyaknya data, ada satu yang menarik perhatian Sehun.

Nama asli anggota interpol itu.

"Harry Park?" Sehun perlahan menarik sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, satu ide hebat hinggap dalam pikirannya. "Heh, menarik juga~"

Ide untuk melihat apakah Harry Park hanyalah partner Raven atau Raven itu sendiri.

.

.

Waktu baru saja berhenti di angka sepuluh saat seorang pria berjalan memasuki katedral Wonhyoro. Ia memilih bangku kedua dari belakang sebagai pijakan tubuhnya. Tak melakukan apapun, hanya menikmati suasana dalam katedral yang begitu tenang sambil melihat seluk beluk bangunan kuno itu. Tak banyak orang di dalam sana, karena ini bukan hari Minggu. Selain dirinya, ada dua pengunjung lainnya yang tampak sibuk memanjatkan doa, juga seorang pastor yang bicara dengan seorang anak kecil (mungkin itu anak dari salah satu pengunjung).

Itu adalah Pastor Ryu.

"Disini kau rupanya." Senyuman mengerikan tercetak jelas di bibir pria itu. Matanya terkunci sempurna pada sosok pria paruh baya itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Pastor Ryu~"

Targetnya yang keempat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (** **Azova10** **):** Ternyata Raven bukan Sehun, hahaha! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Raven ini, dan apa motif pembunuhannya pada semua pastor? Ketika pendapat kalian di kolom review ya.

PS. **Aya** titip salam peluk cium buat kalian.

PSS. **Crime twins** apdet bareng **Brida Wu** dan **lolipopsehun**. Cek FF mereka juga~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

chanbaekmama, zhangminseokkie, Yxxx1106, Andhani, mphi, Kareninna, itsathenazi, Hyurien92, riririi, Kenzoumukii, cfrlwin, heliophilia, Guest, ellaqomah CBHS, Incandescence7, Innocent Vee, kiyasita, Chanberlin, MiraKimLu, Ika. ohbyun, Michelle Jaqueline, baekin236, jonginims, exobbabe, chanbaekssi, SHINeexo, tippachu, socloverqua, kirafuchi, Kiki2231, baek92, adelianjjbyuniee, byun Baekhee, xocaramellox, yoyoyo man, Smrfbbhxx, myliveyou, LUDLUD, neniFanadicky, ussy, chanbaeksarang, Song Soo Hwa, ImHanra, RedCherry yeoliie


	4. Chapter 3

BRAK!

Sebuah pintu ruangan di lantai dua belas dalam gedung JMK didobrak dari luar oleh sekumpulan pasukan bersenjata. Beberapa anggota interpol muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka sama-sama membawa pistol di tangan mereka, dengan pandangan waspada menatap ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Kehadiran mereka disana tentu saja untuk mengepung salah satu buronan mereka yang dicurigai sebagai Raven, yakni Oh Sehun. Lima belas menit yang lalu, mereka mendapatkan laporan dengan pola pembunuhan Raven. Seunghyun dan keempat anggota interpol yang menangani kasus Raven tak membuang banyak waktu, dan langsung bergegas ke TKP.

"Periksa seluruh ruangan." Seunghyun memberikan perintah mutlak, yang kemudian segera dilaksanakan oleh semua bawahannya. Selagi itu, pria bermarga Choi itu memeriksa keadaan korban bernamakan Kim Joonmyeon yang duduk di sofa dengan dahi tertembus peluru. Ada secangkir kopi di atas meja dan beberapa lembar dokumen yang berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya ia ditembak saat tengah membaca dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini, Sunbae." Chanyeol melapor. "Sepertinya Oh Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Kurasa tidak." Seunghyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan saksama. "Dia pasti menyerang dari luar gedung ini."

Di saat yang sama, Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa di sekitar jendela ruangan, mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Itu adalah lubang kecil di kaca jendela yang selurus dengan posisi duduk korban di sofa. Atensi Baekhyun kemudian beralih menuju gedung di seberang jalan. Ia picingkan matanya guna melihat keadaan mencurigakan disana. Dan entah suatu keberuntungan atau apa, ia menangkap sekelebat cahaya menyilaukan di atap gedung itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang disana—batinnya. Bergerak mengikuti instingnya, pria mungil itupun segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Aku segera kembali, Sunbae!" seru Baekhyun pada Seunghyun. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Seunghyun maupun Chanyeol di belakang sana, hanya berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju atap gedung di seberang jalan. Beruntung kaki kanannya sudah sembuh total, jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa menggerakkannya.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Baekhyun segera mengarahkan pistol QSZ-92 miliknya ke satu-satunya pria di atas atap itu—Oh Sehun. Pembunuh bayaran itu sedang duduk santai, dengan sebuah senapan AS50 di tangannya. Baekhyun bahkan tak terkejut. Pikirnya, cahaya menyilaukan yang barusan ia lihat itu pastilah berasal dari kaca teleskop senjata buatan Inggris tersebut. Dan ini berarti satu hal—lubang kecil di kaca jendela dalam ruangan si korban adalah ulah peluru senjata milik Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga kau yang lebih cepat menyadari keberadaanku." ucap Sehun tanpa keraguan, seolah telah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya. Sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia menyeringai ke arah sang interpol. "Aku sudah menunggumu, Baekhyunnie~"

"Berhenti bicara, atau aku akan menembakmu." Baekhyun mengancam. Tapi yang diancam malah tertawa mengejek.

"Oh, aku ingin melihatmu mencoba. Tapi pertama-tama.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia simpan senjatanya di bawah, lalu mengayunkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya menuju tempat Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. Ia semakin waspada saat jaraknya dengan Sehun berkurang. "Berhenti disana!" serunya, tapi Sehun malah tak mengindahkannya. Pria bersurai ebony itu terus berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan senyuman mencurigakan.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak'kan melakukan hal buruk padamu."

"Aku tak peduli! Berhenti di tempatmu sekarang juga!" Baekhyun semakin bersiaga. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tapi Sehun—yang tinggal berjarak dua langkah darinya—bergerak lebih cepat dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya ke depan. Si mungil yang tak siap, tentu saja dibuat terkejut. Alhasil, tubuhnya oleng ke tubuh tegap si jangkung di hadapannya, membuat mereka berpelukan.

"Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, aku janji." bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun. Ia tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan pada si mungil untuk melakukan perlawanan atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata, dan langsung melancarkan aksi gilanya.

CUP!

Yakni mencium bibir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 3 – An Uninvited Visitor**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya, bahkan ketika Sehun melumat permukaan bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia terus bergeming disana, dengan kedua bola mata membeliak, dan debaran jantung yang abnormal. Ia tak menolak, pun membalas ciuman tersebut. Entah kenapa, otaknya terasa kosong saking terkejutnya dengan aksi gila pembunuh bayaran itu.

Selang sepuluh detik kemudian, Sehun baru menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kosong Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu lucu. Entah bagaimana, itu mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo saat masih kecil, hanya saja Baekhyun lebih menggemaskan dengan mata puppy-nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, secuil keinginan untuk menggoda pria mungil itu muncul dalam benak si jangkung.

"Kau manis juga, Baek~" Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk pertemukan manik mereka, ibu jarinya perlahan mengusap bibir bawah si mungil yang basah. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman menggoda di sudut bibirnya yang membuatnya tampak dua kali lebih tampan. Sial—Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati saat tersadar wajahnya bersemu sampai ke telinga. Sepertinya si mungil baru bangun dari lamunannya.

"A–apa yang baru–"

Kalimat Baekhyun tak pernah selesai, karena Sehun lebih dulu melancarkan aksi kaburnya. Percaya atau tidak, ia baru saja melompat dari atap gedung berlantai lima belas. Tidak senekat itu—tentu saja, ada sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan carabiner di pinggangnya. Tapi tetap saja itu gila.

"BERHENTI DISANA!"

DOR! DOR!

Bersamaan dengan aksi kabur Sehun, Seunghyun dan Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu atap gedung. Mereka berdua sama-sama melayangkan tembakan pada buronan mereka, tapi sayangnya tak satupun dari tembakan itu mengenainya. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menapakkan kakinya di bawah sana. Ia melarikan diri dengan sepeda motor yang ia parkir di belakang gedung, tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"AISH!" Seunghyun mengumpat kesal. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Ada apa denganmu, hah?!" bentaknya. "Oh Sehun ada di hadapanmu, dan kau hanya berdiam diri?!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap mata sunbae-nya. "M–maafkan aku.."

"Aku bisa memaklumimu jika kau tak bisa menangkapnya karena kau terluka seperti waktu itu, tapi sekarang?! Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?!"

Baekhyun tak membalas. Ia tahu sadar betul apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu terkejut setelah dicium Sehun, bukan? Ada Chanyeol disana. Dan daripada dimarahi Seunghyun, ia lebih tak mau melihat kekasihnya murka. Alhasil, pria mungil itu hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Senghyun yang mendapati kebungkaman Baekhyun, jadi tak tega untuk memarahinya lebih lanjut. Walaubagaimanapun, pria mungil itu adalah seorang pekerja keras, dengan otak yang cerdas serta insting yang kuat. Seunghyun menyukai sifat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, hanya saja, yang ia tak mengerti adalah sikapnya barusan yang membiarkan Sehun kabur dari pandangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengecewakannya.

"Bekerjalah lebih keras lagi, Baekhyun. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Seunghyun. Sunbae-nya itu menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Seunghyun tak lagi terlihat. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membela Baekhyun tadi. Ia pikir pria mungil itu memang bersalah, itu sebabnya ia hanya diam melihat kekasihnya dimarahi atasan mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan pemikiran Seunghyun, Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun memiliki alasan kenapa ia tak melakukan apapun saat Sehun melarikan diri. Alasan yang tak bisa ia katakan begitu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, meski agak kaku. Ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul dalam benaknya. Ia sangat tahu ciuman yang barusan ia dapatkan adalah sebuah kesalahan, meski bukan ia pelakunya, tapi menutupi hal itu dari Chanyeol membuatnya tak tenang. Apalagi sentuhan mendebarkan dari buronan itu di bibirnya sempat menghantui Baekhyun.

"Apa yang telah Oh Sehun lakukan padamu?"

Baekhyun terkejut, terbangun dari lamunannya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tutupi semuanya dengan sebuah akting. "Ia menodongku dengan senapan AS50, aku bisa apa?"

Tapi Chanyeol meragukannya. Entah kenapa, ia pikir itu bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu bahkan pernah melumpuhkan Baekhyun tanpa senjata, kenapa pula ia harus menodongkan senjata besar padanya?

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara pelan sambil menarik lengan baju Chanyeol, menuntun kekasih tingginya untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut tajam.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan." Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Yang lebih mungil berjinjit, menarik sedikit bahu Chanyeol agar agak menunduk, lalu mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut. Mereka masih berada di lokasi pengejaran, di atap gedung. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hubungan mereka, kekasih mungilnya itu berinisiatif menciumnya lebih dulu tanpa Chanyeol minta, secara tiba-tiba pula. Meski sederet pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu. Karena bibir manis dari sang kekasih terlalu memabukkan untuk ia lewatkan. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh mungil itu, membalas ciumannya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari, Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengalihkan kecurigaan Chanyeol, sekaligus mengalihkan pemikirannya sendiri dari ciuman yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Oh Sehun.

 **###**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengeramas rambutnya saat mata besarnya menangkap sosok Sehun duduk di sofa dalam ruang TV, tengah menatap i-pad-nya dengan raut serius—lagi. Diliriknya jam dinding di sisi ruangan. Itu sudah pukul delapan malam.

"Apa kau belum beranjak dari dudukmu semenjak tadi siang?" tanya Kyungsoo, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tapi hanya deheman singkat yang ia dapatkan. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pulanglah ke apartemenmu, Sehun. Kau sudah disini selama empat hari, dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah menatap i-pad-mu. Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja, hah?"

"Nanti."

Jawaban itu bahkan tak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia malah bosan mendengarnya. Pasalnya, sudah empat hari ini, pria albino itu menetap di apartemennya. Bukan menetap dalam artian untuk membahas 'pesanan' yang biasa mereka dapatkan, tapi menetap dalam artian tak melakukan hal penting apapun. Ya, secara harfiah. Dan setiap kali Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang, sepupunya itu hanya menyahut dengan jawaban 'nanti'—seperti barusan.

"Serius, Sehun, setidaknya jika kau malas melakukan 'pesanan', pulanglah ke apartemenmu sendiri. Kau mulai terlihat seperti gelandangan yang kerjanya hanya duduk sambil nonton TV."

"Tak ada gelandangan yang tampan sepertiku, Kyungsoo." Sehun membalas sindiran itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipis i-pad di tangannya. Kyungsoo kembali merotasikan bola matanya. Ia menyerah. "Dan lagi, aku tak melakukan 'pesanan' karena aku sedang melakukan hal yang lebih penting."

Satu tatapan datar Kyungsoo berikan pada Sehun. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan melakukan hal yang penting adalah duduk di sofa selama berjam-jam?"

"Tidak." Sehun melepaskan salah satu headset yang menempel di telinganya, lalu memperlihatkan layar i-pad-nya pada Kyungsoo. Ada sebuah titik merah yang berkedip-kedip pada gambar peta di sebelah kiri layar, dan gambar frekuensi gelombang radio di sebelah kanan. "Aku sedang mengawasi pergerakan Harry Park."

"Harry Park?"

"Ya. Kau ingat empat hari yang lalu, aku membunuh Kim Junmyeon dari atap gedung?" Sehun mengingatkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon. "Well, Harry Park mengejarku kesana. Dan aku sempat menempelkan penyadap pada senjatanya sehingga aku bisa mengawasi pergerakannya."

"Benarkah?" seru Kyungsoo, agak takjub dengan inisiatif sepupunya.

"Mm-hm." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Seringaiannya terkembang saat ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari penantian panjangnya. "Dan ia sedang melakukan 'pergerakan'."

Titik merah itu bergerak menuju Yeongsandong.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam saat pintu sebuah rumah bercat putih di daerah pinggiran Yeongsandong dibuka oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Gurat kelelahan tampak kentara di wajah berkeriputnya. Mungkin itu efek dari jadwalnya yang sibuk seharian ini. Pria bermarga Ryu yang berprofesi sebagai pastor itu harus memimpin misa Sabtu sore di katedral Wonhyoro, lalu pergi menemui Kardinal Cheon untuk membicarakan hal penting.

Satu-satunya yang memenuhi pikiran Pastor Ryu saat ini hanyalah mengganti pakaiannya, lalu pergi tidur. Jadi begitu selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya, iapun berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Satu helaan napas terdengar dalam perjalannya kesana. Namun saat melewati ruang kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan tangga, ia samar-samar menangkap siluet asing. Merasa penasaran, pria paruh baya itupun memundurkan langkahnya, lalu memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut. Saklar lampu dinyalakan. Terlihatlah seorang pria asing duduk bersandar pada meja kerjanya, menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanyanya dengan alis menukik tajam.

Pria asing itu mendengus. "Kau lupa padaku?" Intonasinya terdengar sinis. "Well, tidak aneh sih. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Dan lagi, aku bukan satu-satunya korbanmu."

Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, membuat Pastor Ryu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Pikirnya, siapa pria asing ini? Apa yang ia maksudkan dengan 'korban'?

"Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi sebaiknya kau segera keluar sebelum aku memanggil polisi." ancamnya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Oh, kau tak perlu repot-repot, Bapak." Pria asing itu mengambil sebuah pistol dengan peredam suara dari balik jaket kulitnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke kepala Pastor Ryu. Senyuman mengerikan terkembang sempurna di bibirnya kala melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah pria paruh baya itu. "Polisi akan datang segera setelah menemukan jasadmu."

DOR!

.

.

Sehun termenung di dalam mobilnya. Ia fokuskan atensinya pada rumah bercat putih di hadapannya, tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi ketajaman pendengarannya pada suara yang ia sadap. Ia baru saja mendengar percakapan aneh antara Harry Park dengan seorang pastor, yang disusul dengan suara tembakan. Sedikitnya tak mengerti pada kalimat 'aku bukan satu-satunya korbanmu', tapi ia akan mencari tahu tentang itu nanti. Untuk saat ini, yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah fokus pada sosok Harry Park yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu, melarikan diri dengan sebuah mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Sehun mendengus keras. "Heh, sepertinya ia juga memanipulasi tentang kemampuannya dalam mengendarai mobil." Ia lepas kedua headset yang menempel di telinganya, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk memanggil seseorang. Terdengar tiga nada sambung, sebelum akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana menyahut. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau chicken set?"

Sepertinya ia dan sepupunya akan begadang malam ini.

.

.

Bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat satu dini hari, tapi si pemilik apartemen tak mengeluh dengan tamu tak tahu diri itu. Bekerja sebagai interpol membuatnya sering dibangunkan di waktu yang seharusnya digunakan orang biasa untuk terlelap.

 _Mungkin ada hal yang mendesak._ Sambil berpikir seperti itu, Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya. Ada sesosok pria mungil yang terlihat tenggelam dengan hoodie biru kebesaran yang ia kenakan disana.

"Baekhyun?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mencicit, "Aku tak bisa tidur."

Alasan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun itu diartikan oleh Chanyeol sebagai kalimat 'Aku bermimpi buruk'. Hal ini sering terjadi, dan Baekhyun akan selalu berlari menuju tempat tinggal Chanyeol saat lewat jam tengah malam. Jika Chanyeol mencoba menanyakan lebih jauh tentang mimpi buruknya atau alasan apa yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur, maka Baekhyun selalu saja memiliki cara untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol pikir, kekasihnya mungkin belum siap untuk menceritakan seluruh masalah pribadinya. Karena itulah Chanyeol tak pernah bertanya lagi, dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang akan bercerita sendiri padanya.

"Mau menginap disini?" Chanyeol membuka lebih lebar pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kata itu juga tersirat sebagai kalimat terima kasih karena Chanyeol tak bertanya lebih padanya.

.

.

Tidur bersama di atas satu ranjang bukan berarti mereka sudah atau akan melakukan sesuatu yang biasa sepasang kekasih dewasa lakukan bila sudah berada di atas satu 'ranjang'. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum bisa melangkah ke tahap itu, karena si mungil memang belum siap. Namun itu tak pernah sekalipun dipermasalahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Masih dengan pakaian lengkap, Baekhyun tidur dengan alas lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk ke samping memeluk guling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi memeluk Baekhyun sambil terus mengusap punggung sang kekasih, mencoba menenangkannya agar bisa tertidur.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun berbisik di antara rasa kantuknya. Matanya terpejam, berada di ujung kesadarannya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." Satu kata yang berarti sangat banyak bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mencium puncak kepala si mungil yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

 _Aku juga_ , balas si mungil di alam bawah sadarnya.

 **###**

Kardinal Cheon menatap datar berita utama di koran yang sedang dibacanya pagi ini. Itu dimuat pada halaman pertama, dengan judul yang ditulis dalam huruf kapital—'PASTUR RYU: KORBAN RAVEN YANG KEEMPAT'. Tak ada hal mengejutkan lainnya disana. Pola pembunuhannya sama, tak ada jejak, tak ada rekaman CCTV. Semuanya bersih. Padahal baru kemarin Kardinal Cheon bicara dengan Pastor Ryu mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Raven, tapi ironisnya ia ditemukan meninggal pagi ini—dibunuh oleh Raven.

Di pagi ini pula, Kardinal Cheon menemukan sebuah surat dalam kotak suratnya. Tak ada alamat ataupun nama si pengirim, hanya tertulis 'Untuk Kardinal Cheon Hojin' di bagian depan amplop. Surat itu hanya memuat selembar kertas, berisikan satu kalimat ancaman. Pria paruh baya itu yakin bahwa surat tersebut diantarkan langsung oleh si pengancam yang tak lain adalah Raven sendiri. Meski rekaman CCTV rumahnya tak banyak membantu karena Raven menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan masker, namun ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Raven.

Seharusnya Kardinal Cheon tak berpikir dua kali untuk melaporkan hal itu pada pihak berwajib dan membiarkan mereka yang ahli menanganinya, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Kasus Raven sudah dialihkan pada interpol. Itu artinya, jika kasus yang dulu ia berusaha kubur terkuak kembali, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Apalagi ia tak memiliki otoritas di kantor pusat interpol. Walaubagaimanapun, sistem yang ia kembangkan _lah_ yang menjadi akar permasalahannya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia hanya karena selembar surat omong kosong.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." tandasnya. Dihempaskannya koran itu di atas meja. Satu hembusan napas yang berat keluar dari celah bibirnya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

 **###**

Tidak ada firasat apapun yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ia memasuki kamar flat-nya setelah pulang dari penyelidikan kasus baru Raven malam ini. Seperti biasa, setelah membuka pintu, ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, lalu menekan saklar untuk menyalakan seluruh lampu di ruangan. Ia berjalan masuk lebih dalam hingga sosok pria lain terlihat sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa ruang tengah. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun menoleh, mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menodongnya ke arah pria asing—yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun—yang duduk dengan kaki bersila di atas sofa.

Yang ditodong pistol itu malah melambaikan tangan dengan santai. "Hai, kau sudah pulang," sapanya seolah ia pemilik flat tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat waspada. Ada yang tak beres disini. Pikirnya, untuk apa Sehun tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Ke dalam rumah anggota interpol yang sedang mengejarnya pula. Apa dia mencoba menyerahkan diri? Atau dia sedang berencana menjebak Baekhyun? Tapi untuk apa?

"Berhenti memasang wajah bingung seperti itu," celetuk Sehun sambil ngemil kacang dalam toples di atas meja. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti bocah sekolah yang menggemaskan daripada seseorang yang bekerja sebagai interpol."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah mengeras. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" balasnya tanpa menurunkan todongan pistol dan kewaspadaannya. "Kenapa kau sampai menyelinap ke tempatku?"

Dengan santai, Sehun membalas, "Aku ingin menciummu lagi."

"YAK!" Baekhyun menyalak.

Sehun terkekeh. "Hanya bercanda. Tapi melihat wajahmu memerah cukup menghiburku." Ia meletakkan toples kacang kembali ke atas meja. "Sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan pada seluruh interpol. Tapi aku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menunjukkannya padamu lebih dulu," ucapnya berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Sehun mengeluarkan MP3 kecil dari lengan bajunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mendengar rekaman ini dulu, baru memberikan komentarmu padaku?" tawarnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Sehun menekan tombol play, hingga suara rekaman dengan volume yang cukup memenuhi ruangan itu terdengar.

" _Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?"_

" _Kau lupa padaku?" Intonasinya terdengar sinis. "Well, tidak aneh sih. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Dan lagi, aku bukan satu-satunya korbanmu."_

Sinar waspada Baekhyun goyah, tatapan matanya berubah gelisah. Ia tahu betul itu suara siapa yang berada dalam rekaman itu. Percakapan yang familiar itu, hingga bunyi tembakan yang terdengar di akhir percakapan dua orang itu.

"Bukankah ini menarik?" komentar Sehun sambil tersenyum miring. Puas melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari pria mungil yang memegang senjata di hadapannya itu.

Sadar dengan situasi apa yang ia hadapi, mata Baekhyun menggelap. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengokang pistolnya, siap menarik pelatuknya untuk menembak kening Sehun, namun kalimat yang dikeluarkan pria kulit pucat itu mendahului gerakan jemari Baekhyun.

"Sekali tembakan, seluruh rahasiamu akan terbongkar," Tak ada nada main-main dalam suara Sehun. "Partner-ku dari jauh mendengarkan semua percakapan kita saat ini. Dia juga memegang rekaman aslinya, dan bisa dengan cepat mengirim file itu ke interpol saat ini juga beserta bukti-bukti lain tentang pemalsuan identitas yang kau lakukan. Saat itu terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi," Sehun sengaja menjeda sebentar untuk lebih menekankan ucapan selanjutnya. " **Tuan Harry Park.** "

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia mendengus. Rasa terkejut, tak percaya, tak menyangka, tak terima menjadi satu dan membuat emosinya meluap, tapi—sialnya—tak bisa ia keluarkan. Rasa putus asa itupun muncul ketika menyadari bahwa sosok pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya ini, kini telah memegang kendali seluruh hidupnya. Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika sampai rahasianya terbongkar ke pihak interpol, terutama kekasihnya—Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau turunkan dulu senjatamu itu? Aku sangat tahu kalau kau penembak jitu.." Sehun berpikir dalam jeda kalimatnya. "Ah, aku jadi bingung harus memanggilmu seperti apa lagi. Tuan interpol ber-dress merah? Baekhyunnie? Harry Park? Atau.." Sehun sengaja menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai tipis penuh kemenangan. "..Raven?" sebutnya final merujuk pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram menahan amarah. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan." tekannya. "Jika kau dari awal berniat membongkar identitasku, mungkin saat ini kau sudah berkoar di kantor pusat interpol mengenai bukti itu semua. Tapi kau memilih menemuiku lebih dulu, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Sehun bertepuk tangan. "Seperti yang sudah diduga. Seorang pembunuh yang berhasil menipu seluruh interpol adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Dua jempol untukmu." Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa. Dihampirinya Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, kemudian berhenti dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan?" ulang Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, menatap lekat hazel si mungil yang bersinar penuh tantangan. Seolah menerima apapun yang akan diucapkan Sehun, selama tujuan hidup Baekhyun akan tercapai. Sehun hanya tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun mati-matian menahan napasnya disana, menanti dengan jantung berdegup kencang tentang kalimat permintaan apa yang akan dikeluarkan pria bersurai ebony itu.

" _Kau_ ," bisik pembunuh bayaran yang tampan itu. "Aku ingin _kau_."

 **###**

"SIAL!" Seunghyun membanting walkie talkie-nya ke lantai. Seluruh wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah yang meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah siap selama lebih dari satu jam, bersiaga di sekitar stasiun Yongsan untuk menyergap Oh Sehun yang diduga sebagai Raven, karena informasi mereka mengatakan pembunuh bayaran itu akan melakukan aksinya di stasiun tersebut.

Namun ternyata, barusan ada kabar bahwa seseorang telah tertembak di tengah kerumunan di stasiun Yeongdeungpo—yang sejatinya terbilang jauh dari stasiun Yongsan. Sebagai pemimpin, Seunghyun tentu saja murka karena kegagalan rencana mereka.

"Siapa yang telah mendapatkan informasi salah ini, hah?!" bentaknya. Semua mata lalu tertuju pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang tahu diri itupun menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap siapapun. Seunghyun geram. "KAU!" Ia berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana bisa kau salah membedakan mana stasiun Yongsan dan stasiun Yeongdeungpo! Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau sungguh kelewatan!" sentaknya. "Ini sudah yang ke-berapa kali, hah?! Karena ulahmu, kita selalu kehilangan Oh Sehun!" Seunghyun menarik nafas, bersiap mengeluarkan keputusannya. "Bersiaplah menerima surat pemberhentian sementara selama satu bulan, agen Byun."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Seketika ia mendongak. "A–apa? Tunggu dulu, Sunbae–"

Seunghyun tak mau peduli, ia melangkah pergi dengan aura berbahaya yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Keputusan sang pemimpin dalam tim mereka itu tak bisa lagi diganggu gugat.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sehun tertawa puas. Pria yang telah melaksanakan tugasnya itu berjalan santai menaiki tangga jembatan penyeberangan.

"Dengan informasi palsu dari Baekhyun untuk interpol, pekerjaanku bahkan lebih mudah tanpa takut tertangkap. Kurasa aku tak lagi membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kyungsoo," sindirnya senang pada orang yang ia ajak bicara lewat telepon.

"Cih," Kyungsoo mendecih. "Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku saat kau terlibat masalah lagi." Panggilan ditutup oleh sepupu cracker-nya itu secara sepihak.

Sehun tak ambil pusing, ia bersiul gembira sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Suasana tak mengenakkan terasa begitu menguar dalam atmosfer mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya. Tatapan Baekhyun kosong, tampak melamun. Dan Chanyeol enggan mengganggunya karena tahu betul bahwa pemberhentian sementara sebagai interpol yang diterima kekasih mungilnya itu membuatnya terpukul. Well, bukan reaksi yang aneh. Chanyeol juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Baekhyun. Tapi ia bisa apa untuk menghentikannya? Seunghyun adalah atasan mereka.

Lama dalam keheningan, tak terasa mobil Chanyeol telah berhenti di depan kawasan rumah susun yang ditempati Baekhyun. Yang Chanyeol tahu, sudah lama Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah kamar flat yang ia sewa di salah satu pemukiman rumah susun tersebut. Pernah suatu saat Chanyeol menawarkan Baekhyun untuk pindah ke gedung apartemen yang lebih nyaman di tengah kota dekat dengan miliknya, tapi pria mungil itu menolak dengan alasan flat-nya saat ini adalah titipan dari keluarga Bibi-nya di Busan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari—entah apa yang dipikirkan—lamunannya. Pria mungil itu menjawab 'oh' dengan suara lirih, kemudian bergerak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Merasa khawatir, Chanyeol-pun bertanya padanya, "Apa lebih baik kau tidur di tempatku saja malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk terus ke tempatmu setiap hari agar kau tidak bosan."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Yeol."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengalah. "Selama itu tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu, aku tak masalah." Ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, bisakah kau memberikan aku informasi tentang penyeledikian kita mulai besok? Bahkan jika aku diberhentikan sementara, aku masih ingin tahu sejauh mana kasus Raven itu," Mata Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau ini," Ia mengacak kepala Baekhyun gemas. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar. "Kau yang terbaik!"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol membanggakan diri. Ia kemudian menunjuk bibirnya. "Jadi, mana ciumanku?"

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang, berubah dengan kemunculan rona menggemaskan di pipinya. "A–apa-apaan sih?"

"Kenapa?" protes Chanyeol dengan raut dibuat-buat kesal. "Bukannya terakhir kali kau menciumku duluan di atas gedung? Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah. "A–aku..aku.." Ia kelabakan dibuatnya. Otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan sebuah alasan, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari senyuman jahil di sudut bibir kekasih tingginya. "A–aku mengantuk! Selamat malam!" Tapi hanya itu yang pria mungil itu dapat. Buru-buru ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, lalu melangkah dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya.

"Astaga," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Dia kembali ke mode malu-malunya. Tahu begini, aku langsung menciumnya tanpa bertanya lebih dulu," sesalnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menjalankan mobilnya, ekor matanya menyadari ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di jok samping. Chanyeol mendengus geli dengan keteledoran kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar flat Baekhyun. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya kembali membuka pintu, pria tinggi bersurai dark brown itu memasukkan sendiri kata sandi kamar tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk, berniat mengagetkan Baekhyun dan mengembalikan ponselnya, sekalian mencoba peruntungannya untuk mencium Baekhyun sebelum pulang.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol- _lah_ yang justru dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan seorang Oh Sehun disana. Ya, itu benar-benar si buronan interpol yang disebut-sebut sebagai Raven. Pria berkulit pucat itu sedang berdiri di tengah ruang TV, memegang sekaleng soda. Sama dengan posisi Chanyeol, Sehun-pun berdiri mematung di tempat kala tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat mengeluarkan pistol HK USP Elite miliknya, namun Sehun juga dengan gerakan tangkas melempar kaleng sodanya. Lemparan itu telak mengenai tangan Chanyeol, membuat pistolnya ikut terlempar ke lantai bersama dengan kaleng tersebut.

Tapi aksi itu tidak berhenti begitu saja.

Sehun bergerak lebih dulu, tahu betul kalau Chanyeol adalah tipe anggota interpol yang lebih agresif, yang lebih mendahulukan tindakan daripada ucapan. Sang pembunuh bayaran itu kemudian melayangkan tendangan memutar menargetkan kepala Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dengan kegesitannya berhasil menunduk.

Sang interpol membalas dengan tendangan menyapu di lantai, dan berhasil membuat Sehun terjungkal. Tapi pria bersurai ebony itu segera bangkit dengan gerakan salto ke belakang. Chanyeol mengejarnya, memberikan beberapa pukulan yang Sehun coba tangkis dan membalasnya dengan pukulan lain di berbagai sisi.

Tak sedikit mereka terkena pukulan maupun tendangan masing-masing dari perkelahian tanpa senjata tersebut.

Baekhyun datang sedikit terlambat dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar keributan di ruang TV. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat keadaan kamar flat-nya yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Sofa yang bergeser dari tempatnya, meja kayu yang terbalik, dan benda-benda lain yang berserakan di sekitar dua pria yang tengah bergulat bela diri di tengah ruangan.

Sebuah pistol HK USP Elite yang tergeletak di lantai tempat Baekhyun berdiri menarik perhantiannya. Iapun mengambilnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun terpental setelah Chanyeol berhasil menendang perutnya. Pembunuh bayaran itu jatuh di atas sofa. Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Sehun, bersiap melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah, namun itu terhenti saat sebuah logam dingin menempel di pelipisnya.

"Berhenti," Suara dingin Baekhyun menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol. Bunyi pistol yang dikokang menyusul setelahnya. Sedikit gerakan saja pada jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk menarik pelatuk pada pistol yang menempel di pelipis Chanyeol, maka sebuah peluru akan menembus kepala pria bersurai dark brown itu.

Chanyeol terpaku, tak menyangka dia yang ditodong pistol, bukannya buronan mereka. Sehun terkekeh penuh kemenangan, sedikit meringis saat merasakan lecet di sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat perkelahian tadi. Ia perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri di samping Baekhyun, berniat menonton adegan menarik di hadapannya dengan seringaian.

Sementara Chanyeol yang masih bergeming, melirik perlahan ke samping. Tatapan tak percaya ia tujukan pada sang kekasih. "Baekhyun?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini & Azova10):**

Jadi, siapa yang bener tebakannya? Muehehe~ BTW selamat tahun baru ya! Semoga tahun 2017 bisa menjadi berkah, tidak hanya untuk kita, tapi untuk uri **ChanBaek**. WE LOPH U, GAESSS~

Sekalian merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahun author **Redapplee** , **(Crime Twins)** apdet jamaah bersama beberapa author kesayangan kalian: **redapplee, Azova10, sayaka dini, baekbychuu, lolipopsehun, brida wu, parkayoung, oh yuri, purflowerian, aeri channie, blood type-b** (mungkin apdet) **, mashedpootato ft. baekagain, princepink, jongtakgu88**.

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

KALIAN SEMUA YANG SETIA MEMBACA DAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW, MIAN GAK BISA SEBUT SATU-SATU NAMANYA, LAGI DIKEJAR DEADLINE SOALNYA.

/peluk cium kalian atu-atu/


	5. Chapter 4

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kekasihnya yang tengah menodongkan senjata api padanya, tepat ke pelipisnya. "Apa..yang kau lakukan? Bukan aku targetmu, Baek, tapi Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa mengejek di samping Baekhyun. "Oh, tidak, Tuan Park, ia tidak salah target." Tapi kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. "Hey, aku baru sadar marga kalian sama. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah benar juga, kau belum tahu ya?" Sehun pura-pura polos. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. "Kau mau aku yang memberitahunya atau kau saja?"

Manik hazel Chanyeol berbelok kembali pada Baekhyun, menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa maksud ucapannya, Baek?"

Tapi Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Sorot matanya tetap dingin, namun Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang lain disana. Seperti kesedihan yang berbaur dengan penyesalan. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk. Semua kejadian hari ini, tentang Baekhyun yang salah memberikan informasi pada interpol, seketika melebur dalam benaknya.

"Kau.." ucap Chanyeol lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh dua pria di hadapannya. "Jangan bilang..kau adalah kaki tangan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terkekeh seraya memasang ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat. "Wah, wah, kau pintar juga ya? Tak aneh jika kalian menjadi pasangan kekasih." ledeknya, tapi tak lama ia membentangkan seringaian andalannya. "Tapi sayangnya kau tak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Raven yang kau kejar. Bukan begitu," Ia menjeda kalimatnya saat menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Harry?"

Ucapan itu sontak membesarkan diameter bola mata Chanyeol secara utuh. Kedua belah bibirnya membuat celah kecil, namun lidahnya tak menyuarakan satu kata. Entah kenapa itu terasa begitu kelu. Satu-satunya yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah memikirkan satu kesimpulan yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Raven.." Suara Chanyeol bergetar kala menatap manik Baekhyun. "..adalah kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 4 – The Evidence**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Jennie Kim, Lay**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih dalam mode bungkam. Namun berbeda dengan raut mukanya yang tampak dingin, jantungnya justru berdegup kencang. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, memberikan penjelasan atau apapun pada Chanyeol, tapi pusat sarafnya bersikeras menolak.

Ia tak boleh menghancurkan rencananya demi hati kecilnya.

"Jangan diam saja, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan. Tak ia pedulikan moncong pistol yang masih menempel di pelipisnya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah penjelasan yang jelas atas semua kegilaan ini. "Katakan bahwa aku salah, Baek. Katakan bahwa kau bukanlah Raven yang selama ini kita kejar."

Tapi Baekhyun bersikukuh mengunci mulutnya. Pegangannya pada pistol mengerat seiring dengan remasan tak kasat mata pada jantungnya karena raut kecewa yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon katakan sesuatu.." pinta Chanyeol agak frustrasi. Matanya memerih menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. Namun itu sepertinya tak menggoyahkan secuil dari pendirian pria mungil itu. Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sehun yang berada di belakangnya lebih cepat memukul lehernya sehingga ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Sekarang tinggal Baekhyun dan Sehun dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun selang lima belas detik berlalu.

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia lemparkan pistol Beretta 92 milik Sehun ke lantai, lalu membawa langkahnya ke kamar di sudut ruangan yang biasa ia kunci rapat ketika orang lain berkunjung kesana. Kamar dimana ia menyimpan seluruh rahasia kelamnya.

"Yak, kau tak mendengarku?" Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun, dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Dahinya berkerut mendapati si mungil tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kau mau pergi?" selidiknya.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Oh Sehun." ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, ia tahan lengan Baekhyun saat si mungil berjalan melewatinya. "Kau lupa kita masih memiliki perjanjian, manis?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras dibuatnya. Ia tarik lengannya dengan kasar, kemudian menatap lekat manik pembunuh bayaran itu. Ia mendesis disana, "Perjanjian kita berakhir saat salah seorang interpol mengetahui identitasku." Dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Tapi—hell, bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika membiarkannya begitu saja.

Pria berkulit pucat itu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakannya hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. "Kau tak'kan pergi kemana-mana, Harry~" Ia berbisik. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas bibir tipis si mungil, lalu kembali menatap netranya dengan seringaian menggoda. " _Kau_ milikku, ingat?"

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan semena-mena. Tak hanya itu, si jangkung bahkan memaksa ingin menyusupkan lidahnya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman Sehun pada tangannya terlalu kuat. Sementara kemampuan bertarungnya dalam jarak dekat tak banyak membantu, akhirnya pria mungil itu mengambil satu tindakan gila.

"AUWW!"

Yakni menggigit lidah Sehun sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan pada lidahku, pendek?!" sungut Sehun seraya mengulum lidahnya yang terasa nyeri. Tapi sialnya, tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu justru semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan mengemasi barang-barang berharganya, bertingkah seolah sosok tampan bersurai ebony di belakangnya itu tak ada.

Satu hembusan napas panjang Sehun keluarkan. Dipungutnya pistol Beretta 92 miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu mengusap debu yang menempel pada senjata api buatan Italia itu. "Kau tahu pasti kau tak bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalmu itu'kan?" Ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku tak yakin kekasihmu itu tak'kan membocorkan rahasiamu, Harry."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu." desis Baekhyun tajam. Ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, memberinya tatapan membunuh. "Harry Park sudah lama mati."

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Jadi, kau lebih suka dipanggil 'Baekhyun', hm?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jemu. Tanpa menyahut Sehun, fokusnya ia kembalikan pada kegiatannya semula.

"Well, aku punya penawaran lain untukmu, Baekhyunnie. Kau pasti tertarik." ucap Sehun seraya menghampiri Baekhyun. Ditatapnya si mungil dengan senyuman penuh makna. "Bagaimana jika kau membantu pekerjaanku? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantu misimu."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. Ia tak berkata apapun, tapi Sehun seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan si mungil.

"Targetmu.." Seringaian Sehun tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "..adalah Kardinal Cheon Hojin, benar'kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

 **###**

Ini sudah berlangsung satu jam semenjak Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kerjanya, dan ia tak bisa membuat pikirannya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan saat melakukan briefing dengan Seunghyun, Minseok, dan Jongdae tadi, ia tetap tak bisa fokus. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, rasanya terasa sulit. Pikirannya terus melayang pada satu sosok yang tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya saat ini—Byun Baekhyun.

Sejak kemarin, pria mungil itu tak bisa dihubungi. Ponselnya tak sekalipun aktif, dan ini membuat Chanyeol frustrasi karena tak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pria mungil itu, tapi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pemilik rumah susun yang ditempati Baekhyun juga tak tahu apa-apa mengenai kepergian Baekhyun tadi malam. Tahu-tahu saja kamar flat itu sudah tak berpenghuni, barang-barangnya juga tak ada disana. Chanyeol nyaris mengabaikan pekerjaannya jika saja tak ingat mungkin saja ini akan mengundang kecurigaan Seunghyun.

Walaubagaimanapun, tak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai kejadian kemarin, termasuk interpol.

"Aish, kau dimana, Baek?" gumamnya setelah memutuskan panggilannya yang kelima puluh tiga. Ia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya untuk berpikir sesaat. Mungkinkah Baekhyun pergi bersama Oh Sehun? Tapi kemana? Tanpa sadar, rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Semakin ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu, semakin kesal ia dibuatnya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Hyung?" Suara Jongdae yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol, sukses mengalihkan atensi pria tinggi itu. Pria berwajah kotak itu tengah memerhatikan kegiatan Minseok yang sibuk di depan layar komputer.

Dan itu memberi Chanyeol sebuah ide. Ia ingat kemarin Sehun mengatakan bahwa marganya dengan Baekhyun sama, lalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama 'Harry'. Mungkinkah itu nama asli Baekhyun?

"Harry Park." Chanyeol bergumam. Ia lirik Jongdae dan Minseok di sudut ruangan. Mereka masih sibuk sepertinya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus—pikir Chanyeol. Tanpa membuat pergerakan mencurigakan, ia masuki laman pencarian informasi interpol di komputernya, mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Park.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Satu pemikiran memasuki benaknya. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah menghapus semua informasi tentang Harry Park? Mengingat kekasihnya itu ahli dalam hal meretas, bukan tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Kemudian Chanyeol mencoba cara lain. Ia mencari latar belakang Baekhyun, dimulai dari sejarah keluarganya sampai catatan kriminalnya dengan menggunakan namanya yang sekarang.

Tapi sekali lagi—nihil.

Informasi yang Chanyeol ketahui mengenai Baekhyun, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ia temukan di komputernya. Tak ada hal baru yang signifikan dari pencariannya. Chanyeol-pun kembali berpikir dalam diam. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mengedit data dirinya selama bekerja disini? Apalagi pria mungil itu sudah berkecimpung di dunia interpol selama lebih dari dua bulan. Jika benar ia adalah Raven, data asli dirinya pastilah sudah dimusnahkan sebelum kasusnya merebak. Dengan begitu, tak'kan ada yang mencurigainya.

"Aish.." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Diliriknya meja kerja Baekhyun yang kosong. Tatapan pria tinggi itu berubah sendu. "Kau sebenarnya ada dimana, Baek?"

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap datar dua makhluk di hadapannya yang baru saja datang ke apartemennya. Itu adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ya, mereka datang bersama, dengan sebuah tas besar pula.

"Tolong katakan kalian tak'kan pindah ke apartemenku." selidik Kyungsoo. Hell, bagaimana mungkin ia tak curiga? Apalagi jika sepupu albinonya tersenyum penuh makna padanya.

"Bukan kami berdua, hanya Baekhyun." Sehun mengoreksi, meski itu tak terlalu mengurangi kedongkolan yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Pria dengan mata bak buruk hantu itu memerhatikan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas, lalu kembali pada Sehun.

"Sehun, ikut denganku sebentar." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, yang kemudian diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Dan begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, pria mungil itu segera menendang telak tulang kering si jangkung.

"AUUW! Kenapa kau menendangku, sialan?!" Sehun protes seraya mengusap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau membawa pria itu kemari, brengsek?!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan suara tertahan agar Baekhyun tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tatapan penuh kekesalan ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Ap–kau menendangku hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Tak bisakah kau gunakan mulutmu saja? Tindakanmu itu sudah seperti orang barbar saja, Do Kyungsoo!" seru Sehun tak percaya.

"Pelankan suaramu, atau aku akan menendang penismu."

Dan ancaman itu sontak membuat Sehun berdecak kesal. Sehun tahu benar Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka bermain-main jika sudah mengancam akan menendang penis seseorang, jadi pria jangkung itupun menggerutu dengan suara pelan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau rencanakan sampai membawa pria itu kemari segala?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Ada kejadian tak terduga kemarin, jadi kami membuat perjanjian baru."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Perjanjian baru? Lalu pekerjaannya di interpol? Bagaimana kalau tempat kita sampai dibocorkan–"

"Tidak akan." Sehun menyela. "Lagipula, rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Kemarin Park Chanyeol tak sengaja menangkap basah aku berada di kamar Baekhyun, jadi yah..begitulah."

Kyungsoo jaw-drop dibuatnya. "Heol."

"Ya, ya, _heol_." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek seraya mengambil sebotol bir dari lemari es. "Aku sudah menawari Baekhyun kamar kosong di apartemenku, tapi dia tak mau. Jadi kuharap kau mau menerimanya disini. Ini hanya sementara kok."

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Terang dia tak mau tinggal denganmu, kau itu seperti maniak yang akan menerjangnya saat ia tidur."

"Hey, itu sangat menyakitkan, dan sangat tidak benar!" Sehun mengelak, dan Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku tak percaya kau menaruh kepercayaan pada seorang Raven."

Sehun terkekeh mengejek. "Oke, pertama-tama, 'kepercayaan' adalah kata dengan makna yang besar. Kita bahkan sudah lama tak pergi ke gereja, jadi tolong kau ubah itu. Dan kedua, **tidak** , aku tidak memercayainya."

"Kau membawanya kemari saja sudah membuktikan bahwa kau percaya padanya." Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Jika aku percaya padanya, aku sudah memberinya izin untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen yang jauh denganku." balas Sehun. "Ayolah, Kyung, ini demi kita juga. Baekhyun akan membantu pekerjaan kita, tak bisakah kau berikan ranjangku padanya untuk sementara waktu ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Lalu, setelah itu apa? Kau akan membantunya membunuh targetnya? Si Kardinal Cheon Hojin?"

Sehun nyengir bocah. Sepupu mungilnya itu memang sangat mengenal dirinya. "Kardinal Cheon itu target yang mudah kok. Kau tenang saja~"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun. Tapi kalau sudah begini, ia bisa apa?

"Kalau aku mati karena ide bodohmu, jangan dekati kuburanku."

Sehun tersenyum lebar karenanya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyung~" Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya besok, oke?" Lalu pergi tanpa menunggu respon si mungil bermata besar.

.

.

Sebagai jaga-jaga, Sehun putuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk malam ini. Ranjang yang biasa digunakannya, kali ini ia berikan pada Baekhyun, sementara dirinya tidur di sofa panjang ruang TV. Keadaan dalam apartemen sederhana itu cukup sepi, karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul lewat tengah malam. Hanya terdengar suara game dari ponsel Sehun yang terdengar. Sepertinya pria berkulit pucat itu belum terlalu mengantuk.

TAK.

Atensi Sehun kemudian teralihkan kala lampu dapur tiba-tiba menyala. Ia jeda game di ponselnya, beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengecek siapa yang pergi ke dapur malam-malam begini. Semula ia pikir itu Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu duduk di counter dapur, menatap kosong air dalam gelas di hadapannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun seraya menghampiri Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap gelasnya. Tak dipedulikannya pertanyaan itu, maupun kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya. "Tak bisa tidur?" Sehun mulai menebak. Meski tak mendapat respon apapun, tapi sepertinya ia benar kali ini. "Kau pasti kepikiran kekasihmu itu ya?"

"Diam kau."

Ditanggapi dengan ketus begitu, bukannya tersinggung, Sehun justru terkekeh pelan. "Astaga, aku tak percaya kau masih memikirkannya di saat kau hampir membunuhnya. Kalian benar-benar romantis, kau tahu?" ledeknya, tapi kembali tak diindahkan. Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia tatap lurus kompor yang biasa Kyungsoo pakai untuk memasak. "Kau menyesali perbuatanmu?" tanyanya selang beberapa detik terdiam.

Baekhyun termangu. Ia tahu betul Sehun tak bertanya dengan spesifik karena itu merujuk pada perbuatannya membunuh para pastor juga mengkhianati Chanyeol. Terlalu banyak kejahatan yang dilakukannya, tapi ia bahkan tak tahu harus menyesal atau tidak.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab dengan pilihan aman. Baginya, tak ada yang perlu Sehun ketahui mengenai dirinya juga masalahnya.

"Well, apapun itu, kuharap fokusmu tidak berkurang saat membantu pekerjaanku besok." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, berniat kembali ke ruang TV. "Cobalah untuk tidur, besok pagi adalah hari pertamamu bekerja untukku."

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah begitu Sehun tak lagi terlihat.

 **###**

Kyungsoo memberikan masing-masing satu map pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Map itu berisi informasi 'pesanan' yang akan mereka lakukan nanti sore. Saat ini, mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan rencana yang telah Kyungsoo buat.

"Nama target kita adalah Jennie Kim. Dia bukan target yang mudah, karena dia juga seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kalian juga menerima pesanan untuk membunuh pembunuh bayaran?"

"Uh-huh. Selamat datang di dunia kami, Baekhyunnie~" Sehun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka.

"Omong-omong, kita akan membunuh Jennie Kim di SM night club. Dia akan berada disana sore ini. Tapi karena akan ada terlalu banyak orang disana," Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, bola matanya yang besar menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian harus menyerangnya dari jarak dekat."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak setuju. "Kalau seperti itu, bukankah Oh Sehun juga bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Ya, tapi masalahnya adalah Jennie Kim sudah hafal wajah Sehun. Terlalu riskan jika Sehun menyerangnya sendiri."

"Oh, jadi aku adalah umpan?" tebak Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Secara teknis, kau bukan umpan, melainkan pengalihan. Sehun yang akan tetap membunuh Jennie Kim saat ia lengah." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, Hon." Sehun mengerling genit ke arah Baekhyun. "I got your back~"

Baekhyun mendengus keras, tapi tak merespon lagi setelahnya. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan akan membantu misi pembunuh bayaran seperti ini.

.

.

SM night club—sama seperti kebanyakan tempat itu. Bunyi detuman musik dari DJ yang memekakan telinga, gemerlap cahaya lampu warna warni, bau alkohol serta parfum yang berbaur menjadi satu. Dan dari itu semua—tentu saja, puluhan orang yang menggila, menari di atas lantai dansa. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Baekhyun menunggu, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari—Jennie Kim. Wanita cantik itu sedang berbaur di antara orang-orang di lantai dansa. Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua, bersandar pada pagar pembatas, memerhatikan sosok Jennie di bawah sana.

Sepintas, Jennie terlihat seperti orang kebanyakan yang menari tanpa tujuan untuk menghilangkan penat. Namun mata Baekhyun yang terlatih cukup jeli—berkat pengalamannya bekerja di interpol—bisa menyadarinya, bahwa Jennie sedang mendekati seorang pria berjaket hitam tertentu. Pria itu mengeluarkan amplop coklat persegi panjang dari jaketnya, dan Jennie langsung menyambar amplop itu, melipatnya kecil lalu memasukkannya ke dalam belahan dadanya. Pria itu pergi menjauh. Jennie tersenyum senang.

Mereka sedang bertransaksi, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah datang," Suara Sehun keluar dari earphone kecil yang terselip di telinga kanan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tiba-tiba merinding. Suara Sehun merupakan hal baru baginya karena sebelumnya ia sudah terbiasa mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dari earphone. "Aku tahu," balas Baekhyun berbisik. "Aku akan melepas earphone mulai saat ini. Aku tidak ingin Jennie Kim mencurigaiku."

Sesuai ucapannya, Baekhyun melepas earphone di telinganya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana. Ia beranjak turun ke lantai bawah. Di tangga, Baekhyun sempat menoleh ke sisi club, tempat disediakan beberapa set sofa melengkung bentuk sabit dengan meja panjang yang berbatas bilik di sisi kanan kirinya. Itu tempat untuk pelanggan lain yang ingin duduk dengan pelayanan lebih dari sekedar minum.

Di sudut sana, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Sehun duduk di sofa, bersembunyi di antara para wanita nakal yang mengelilinginya. Sambil mengangkat segelas wine, ia balas menatap Baekhyun, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum miring. Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Ia sampai di lantai dansa, perlahan mendekati Jennie. Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya, sedikit menggerakan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik DJ.

"Hai," satu sapan Baekhyun bisikkan di telinga Jennie.

Wanita itu terperanjat. Ia berbalik, namun dengan segera mundur satu langkah, menjaga jarak dengan kewaspadaannya.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat. Seharusnya ia mendekati sosok pembunuh bayaran itu dengan hal wajar, bukannya malah mendekat diam-diam dari belakang seolah ia sedang mengintainya. Baekhyun menelan ludah, merutuki dirinya yang kurang fokus malam ini. "Maaf."

Alis Jennie menukik. "Apa maumu?"

Baekhyun tak pernah mendekati seorang wanita sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam tugasnya sebagai interpol, Baekhyun malah mendapatkan misi menyamar sebagai wanita dan mendekati pria. Karena itulah ia menjadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Aku.." Dalam waktu mendesak, Baekhyun mencari alasan masuk akal yang tidak membuatnya dicurigai. "Aku dengar kau menerima 'pesanan'. Karena itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sebelah alis Jennie terangkat. "'Pesanan'?"

"Ya, 'pesanan'."

"Dari siapa kau mendengar itu?"

"Seseorang yang kukenal." Baekhyun sadar Jennie masih curiga. "Dia pernah memesan padamu. Maaf, aku tak bisa menyebut namanya."

Jennie memerhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas, kemudian mengangguk. "Jadi..berapa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Berapa?"

"Ya. Aku akan mendengar dulu berapa harga yang akan kudapat, baru setelah aku menyetujuinya, aku akan mendengar 'pesanan'mu." Jennie tersenyum manis. "Sebagai informasi untukmu, _aku_ cukup mahal," bisiknya seduktif di akhir kalimat, membawa kesan ambigu.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip. "Aku.." Wajah para pastor yang telah ia bunuh berputar dalam kepalanya. "..akan memberikan segala yang kupunya. Asal kau bisa menghabisi mereka semua untukku."

Jennie bisa melihat pancaran mata pria manis itu membara penuh dendam. Seketika kecurigaan Jennie menghilang. Ia mendekat, merangkul leher Baekhyun dengan sensual, lalu berbisik di telinganya layaknya sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan. "Deal. Aku terima 'pesanan'mu." Ia mengambil kesempatan mencium leher Baekhyun, menggodanya.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Jennie, balas memeluknya. Tubuh keduanya menempel seperti hendak bercumbu. "Kau yakin bisa menghabisi 'pesanan'ku? Jumlahnya ada lima orang."

"Tenang saja. Asal bayaranku sepadan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku," balas Jennie. "Apa kau ingin membicarakannya disini, atau kita bisa bertemu di lain tempat yang lebih privasi besok untuk membahasnya lebih jelas?"

Tangan Baekhyun merambat ke tengkuk, menyibak sedikit helaian rambutnya ke samping dan membalas ciuman di sisi leher Jennie. Bergerak sealami mungkin agar tak dicurigai. "Maaf." Di waktu yang bersamaan, Baekhyun mengambil jarum akupuntur yang terselip di lengan bajunya. "Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Dalam satu gerakan, Baekhyun berhasil menusuk titik saraf di tengkuk Jennie dengan jarum akupuntur tersebut. Itu menghentikan segala saraf otot yang tersambut ke otak, membuat wanita cantik itu seketika membeku, tak bisa bergerak seperti patung.

Misi Baekhyun berhasil. Sekarang tinggal menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

.

.

Hilangnya Baekhyun membuat pikiran Chanyeol semakin penat. Ia putuskan untuk pergi ke SM night club malam ini, sekedar meringankan beban di pikirannya. Pria tinggi itu duduk di kursi bar sesampainya disana, memesan satu gelas vodka dari bartender.

"Kau terlihat buruk," ucap Lay—si bartender malam ini—yang merupakan salah satu kenalan Chanyeol. "Apa sebegitu buruknya dicampakkan oleh kekasihmu?"

Alis Chanyeol menukik, heran dengan tebakan Lay. "Aku tidak dicampakkan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tadi melihat Baekhyun berpelukan mesra dengan seorang wanita di lantai dansa?"

Chanyeol membeku. "Kau..bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Pegangan Chanyeol pada gelas mengerat. Melihat raut Lay, ia sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya.

"Dimana dia?" Pria tinggi itu mendesis.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan sisanya pada Sehun, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari night club itu. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat itu. Apalagi setelah berpelukan bersama Jennie dengan bau parfum menyengat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa gatal. Untuk pintu keluar, pria mungil itu lebih memilih melewati pintu belakang, sama seperti saat ia datang. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari sorotan kamera CCTV yang lebih banyak terpasang di lobi menuju pintu depan.

Namun belum sampai di pintu, seseorang menarik lengan Baekhyun dari belakang. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan, tubuh Baekhyun didorong ke dinding sisi koridor, memenjarakannya. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat menangkap sosok di hadapannya. "Chanyeol.."

Sebelum sempat memberontak, Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat untuk memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menahannya di dinding. Dan dengan sikunya, ia mengunci pergerakan kaki pria yang lebih mungil itu. Baekhyun tersudut, tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Lepas–"

"Aku merindukanmu." Dari puluhan kalimat tanya yang terus berputar di otak Chanyeol selama Baekhyun menghilang, hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan dengan nada putus asa. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, menghindari sinar mata Chanyeol. Hatinya bergemuruh, terus memukul dadanya keras. Satu kalimat tulus dari suara kekasihnya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun sesak.

"Aku akan menganggap pertemuan terakhir kita yang lalu itu tak pernah terjadi," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Asal kau mau kembali padaku, Baek. Kumohon.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Himpitan di dadanya semakin bertambah.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka, berbisik tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya. "Lupakan saja semua, dan kembalilah padaku. Hmm?"

Baekhyun menarik napas. Ia akhirnya membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Maaf," Satu kata terucap, dan satu gerakan ia ambil untuk memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Chanyeol. Semua kalimat yang tertahan dalam hatinya, sebisa mungkin ia sampaikan melalui gerakan tubuhnya. Mencium Chanyeol penuh rindu, penyesalan, dan kasih sayang.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ikut terbuai dalam ciuman mereka. Pria tinggi itu sama sekali tak menyadari setetes airmata yang terselip jatuh dari ujung mata Baekhyun. Ciuman itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol melayang, sampai tak menyadari kunciannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang ia lepaskan. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian beralih, hendak memeluk pinggang Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba si mungil yang ia cium itu mendorongnya, menendang perutnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang, dan menabrak dinding lobi satunya.

Secepat itu pula Baekhyun memanfaatkan keadaan dengan berlari keluar melewati pintu belakang SM night club. Chanyeol yang meringis, pun segera bangkit mengejar Baekhyun yang kabur ke gang sempit antara bangunan tinggi yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu belakang SM night club.

"BAEKHYUN, BERHENTI DISANA!"

Pria mungil itu tak memedulikan panggilan kekasihnya. Ia berlari di antara pencahayaan lampu yang minim, sesekali menendang tong sampah ke belakang, menghalau Chanyeol yang sedang mengejarnya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol merasa seperti déjà vu. Ini persis seperti saat ia mengejar Raven di belakang katedral Myeongdong. Dalam penglihatannya, Chanyeol baru menyadari hal itu. Perawakan sosok Raven dari belakang yang ia kejar saat itu, sama persis dengan perawakan sosok Baekhyun yang sekarang ia kejar. Masih saja ada perasaan tidak rela yang bersarang di hati Chanyeol saat mengetahui bahwa sosok Raven yang selama ini ia kejar adalah Baekhyun—kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari gang sempit. Ia sempat panik, berdiri di pinggir jalan yang sepi sambil celingukan. Tapi sebuah sepeda motor tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depannya. "Ayo cepat!" Itu Sehun. Ia sudah bergerak lebih dulu saat mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melalui microphone kecil yang terselip di baju Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari gang sempit, melihat Baekhyun menaiki sepeda motor, dan memeluk pengendara pria yang memakai jaket hitam serta helm teropong. Motor itu, Chanyeol kenal betul itu milik Sehun. Segera ia keluarkan pistolnya, hendak menembak ban motor yang sedang melaju itu, tapi seketika keinginannya ia urungkan. Pikirnya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun jatuh dari motor itu, sementara dia tidak memakai helm?

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Sepeda motor itu sudah melaju kencang, menjauh pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Hufh, itu tadi hampir saja kau tertangkap." Sehun melepaskan helmnya setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya di parkiran bawah tanah apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi Baekhyun tak memedulikannya. Tanpa kata, pria mungil itu beranjak memasuki rumah. Sehun mencibir sikap dingin Baekyun.

Saat Sehun memasuki rumah, ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Matanya yang besar itu terlihat semakin besar saat ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada dengannya? Dia mengabaikan sapaanku dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Apa dia lupa kalau aku adalah tuan rumah dan dia hanya menumpang disini? Kenapa sikapnya begitu sombong?" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut, membuat Sehun pusing.

"Dia sedang bad mood." Sehun berdecak. Ada perasaan kesal yang ia tak mengerti hinggap dalam benaknya. "Mengapa juga dia jadi marah? Padahal dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kekasih bodohnya itu. Cih, aku tidak mengerti." Ia menggaruk kepalanya kesal, beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan di antara jemarinya yang tak henti mengetuk meja kerjanya. Semenjak kembali ke kantor pusat interpol, fokusnya benar-benar hilang. Sungguh, ia tak tahan lagi. Bayangan saat Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dari belakang, dan melaju pergi dengan sepeda motor, terus berputar dalam benaknya. Ia kesal sekaligus cemburu. Apalagi saat ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Sehun, mengingat lamanya pria mungil itu menghilang dan ia pergi berdua bersama pembunuh bayaran sialan itu.

"Aish." Chanyeol tak bisa lagi untuk tak mengumpat. Hatinya kian memanas, sangat panas. Dan ia sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Pria tinggi itupun melirik Minseok yang tengah sibuk dengan komputernya. Persetan dengan keterlibatan anggota interpol lainnya—batin Chanyeol. Ini salah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak ingin menceritakan apapun padanya. Lebih baik Baekhyun terus berada di sisinya daripada tak ada dalam jarak pandangnya sama sekali.

"Minseok Hyung," Chanyeol menghampiri meja kerja Minseok, berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia memberikan tatapan putus asa pada yang lebih tua. "Bisa bantu aku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong.." Chanyeol menelan kasar ludahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Retaskan komputer milik Baekhyun."

.

.

Malamnya, Sehun kembali menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo. Atmosfer di antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang buruk, tak mungkin Sehun meninggalkan keduanya disana. Mengingat perangai dua pria mungil itu, Sehun tak yakin tak akan terjadi perang jika ia tak ada disana.

Sehun hendak mengambil selimut di dalam kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi pria bermata sipit itu tak juga menjawab. Maka, Sehun-pun berinisiatif membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia masuk. Dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," racau Baekhyun berulang seraya menggeleng gelisah. Wajahnya yang pucat itu tampak berkeringat. Keningnya berkerut dengan raut ketakutan, terus mengingau tanpa henti. Sehun yang melihatnya sontak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hei," Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang. Khawatir melingkupi dadanya. "Hei, Baekhyun," Ia menampar kecil pipi Baekhyun. "Hei. Bangunlah!" desaknya. "Itu hanya mimpi."

Baekhyun tersentak. Meski matanya tidak terbuka, tapi sepertinya ia telah sadar. Tak ada lagi igauan dan raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat meraih tangan Sehun yang menempel pada pipinya, menggenggamnya.

"Aku tak apa," bisiknya masih dengan mata tertutup. "Terima kasih.."

Bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"..Chanyeol-ah..."

Dan secepat itu pula senyuman Sehun memudar. Sebelah tangan yang tak digenggam oleh Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Sehun kepalkan.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Minseok duduk di depan komputer Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menonton pekerjaan Minseok yang meretas komputer milik rekannya sendiri. Diam-diam, jantung pria tinggi itu berdentum keras. Walaubagaimanapun, ini termasuk tindakan yang nekat, tapi ia tak memiliki cara lain selain ini.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka Baekhyun memasang banyak pengaman di komputernya," ucap Minseok tak percaya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi."

Lima menit kemudian, Minseok bernapas lega. "Sudah, semua pengaman telah kulepaskan. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sekilas, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Coba kau buka saja folder yang diproteksi itu."

Minseok ragu. "Apa benar tak apa? Kita tak meminta izin dulu pada Baekhyun?"

"Tak apa, kita hanya membacanya saja."

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah."

Folder-pun dibuka. Ada lima folder lainnya di dalam sana, berjudulkan Pastor Kim, Pastor Jo, Pastor Han, Pastor Ryu, dan Kardinal Cheon. Chanyeol dan Minseok sangat hafal betul itu adalah empat pastor yang menjadi korban pembunuhan Raven. Tapi yang membingungkan keduanya adalah nama Kardinal Cheon yang juga tertera disana. Tak ingin banyak berspekulasi, Minseok segera membuka salah satu folder tersebut.

"A–apa-apaan ini?" Minseok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca.

Folder itu ternyata memuat data si pastor itu sendiri. Dimulai dari riwayat hidup, catatan kriminal, daftar paroki dimana mereka ditugaskan selama beberapa tahun, sampai rincian waktu dan blue-print tempat pembunuhan. Semuanya tertera disana secara mendetail.

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika melemas, arwahnya terasa terbang entah kemana. Meski ia sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun, meski Baekhyun secara terang-terangan menodongkan pistol padanya, dan meskipun ia sendiri sudah melihat bagaimana sosok Baekhyun yang lari dari pengejarannya tampak begitu mirip dengan Raven.

Tapi tetap saja.

Chanyeol seolah ditampar dengan keras saat membaca bukti nyata di hadapannya. Sebuah bukti rencana pembunuhan milik Raven, yang telah ditulis oleh Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun—seorang anggota Interpol; kekasih Chanyeol, adalah Raven itu sendiri.

 _ **Kenapa kau melakukan ini**_ _ **,**_ _ **Baek?**_

 **TBCantik**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Sebelumnya ada pertanyaan apakah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak, sekarang kalian bisa menebaknya'kan? Lalu untuk pertanyaan kenapa identitas Raven dibongkar di chapter kemarin, kami memang sengaja membongkarnya di chapter tiga, karena sebenarnya itu bukan kejutan terbesar FF ini.

Justru bagian yang paling mengejutkan ada pada motif pembunuhan yang dilakukan Raven (yang insya Allah akan kami bongkar menjelang klimaks cerita). Itu sebabnya motif pembunuhan Raven terbongkar lebih lama daripada identitas Raven sendiri. Anyway, belom ada yang bisa menebak telak motif pembunuhan Raven, afufu~

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan, **Crime Twins** apdet setiap dua minggu sekali. Ini dikarenakan collab membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dalam pengerjaannya, dimulai dari menyatukan ide sampai _balancing_ plot, jadi mohon maklum dan kesabaran kalian /bow/

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini):** Salam sayang dan bahagia dari seme Baekkie yang paling cantik~

PS. **Crime Twins** apdet bareng **Brida Wu,** **lolipopsehun, mashedpootato, dan purflowerian**. Cek FF mereka juga ya~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

READERS TERCINTA YANG SETIA MENUNGGU, SELALU MEMBERIKAN DUKUNGAN DAN REVIEW UNTUK FF INI. SARANGHAEEEEEE~


	6. Chapter 5

Suasana dalam ruang rapat itu tampak begitu tegang. Ini sudah berlangsung sepuluh menit semenjak Minseok mengumpulkan Seunghyun dan Jongdae disana untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, tepatnya fakta mengejutkan yang ia temukan di komputer Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau bilang kapan kau menemukan ini?" tanya Seunghyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

Seunghyun melirik Minseok dengan dahi berkerut. "Dan kau baru melaporkannya sekarang?"

"Aku bermaksud mencari bukti untuk memperkuat spekulasiku sebelum melaporkannya padamu." Minseok menyerahkan dokumen lain pada atasannya itu. "Ini data riwayat hidup Baekhyun yang asli. Butuh seharian penuh untuk mendapatkan ini." Ia menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Ternyata selama ini ia memalsukannya."

Seunghyun tak'kan berkomentar untuk hal itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun mendapatkan peranan besar dalam sistem keamanan data interpol. Meski terbilang anak baru, sebenarnya kemampuan pria mungil itu jauh lebih baik daripada Minseok dalam hal teknologi informatika. Kinerjanya juga terbilang cepat dan rapi sehingga ia mendapat kepercayaan penuh untuk bagian keamanan data interpol. Tak aneh jika Baekhyun berhasil memalsukan data riwayat hidupnya tanpa dicurigai sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

"Astaga, jadi selama ini..Baekhyun adalah Raven yang kita cari? Sulit dipercaya.." ucap Jongdae. "Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, Hyung?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dia yang memintaku untuk meretas komputer Baekhyun."

Jongdae melotot kaget. "Dia sendiri yang memintanya? Woah! Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan!"

"Lalu, Chanyeol dimana sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak datang kemari?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Itu.." Minseok menjeda. Penyesalan tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya saat teringat kembali pada reaksi kosong yang Chanyeol perlihatkan saat membaca data-data itu. "Dia sedang mencari informasi."

"Informasi apa?"

Minseok menatap Seunghyun dengan raut serius. "Hubungan Baekhyun dengan kelima orang ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 5 – Knavery**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Gong Yoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela napas berat setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dengan mengetuk-ngetuk meja café. Pria tinggi itu menutup matanya selama beberapa saat sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang kini telah dingin dan dokumen penting yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela café, menatap kosong beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang, berharap cara itu ampuh untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Sudah dua hari ini, pemandangan yang Chanyeol lihat hampir tak jauh berbeda. Bukan kota Seoul yang selalu hiruk, melainkan Gwangju—tempat kelahiran Baekhyun yang asli. Chanyeol sengaja datang kesana dua hari yang lalu untuk mencari informasi mengenai masa lalu Baekhyun dan hubungannya dengan Kardinal Cheon serta empat pastor yang telah ia bunuh. Ia pikir mencarinya di Gwangju akan lebih membantunya daripada sekedar memanfaatkan internet.

Kenyataannya pria tinggi itu salah.

Buktinya, Chanyeol tak mendapatkan apapun kecuali fakta bahwa tak satupun dari orang-orang yang ia temui mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengubah namanya. Hanya pada saat ia menyebutkan nama 'Harry Park', tingkah orang-orang itu menjadi aneh. Mereka malah mengatakan untuk tak mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Harry Park, tak peduli apa kebutuhan Chanyeol, lalu menutup pintu rumah mereka begitu saja. Ini jelas aneh. Chanyeol pikir orang-orang disini sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari orang luar seperti dirinya.

Tapi, _apa_?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Suara di belakang Chanyeol sontak membuyarkan lamunan pria tinggi itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi berjas tengah menatap dokumen miliknya.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Daripada menjawab, Chanyeol justru balik bertanya. Tapi pria berjas itu tak menyahut, hanya menatapnya sesaat, lalu pergi ke meja kosong di depannya. Merasa curiga, Chanyeol-pun membawa dokumen itu ke meja si pria berjas, dan duduk di hadapannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Aku sedang mencari informasi tentangnya, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat. Hell, dilihat dari sudut manapun, tingkah pria di hadapannya ini sangatlah mencurigakan. "Apa kau asli orang Gwangju?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jika ya, lalu kenapa?"

Dan itu dia. Pria berjas itu masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Orang ini juga dulu tinggal di Gwangju." ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk foto Baekhyun. "Jadi jika kau memang orang asli Gwangju, aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya atau setidaknya tahu sesuatu tentangnya."

Pria berjas itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Siapa kau? Wartawan? Atau jangan-jangan..dari pihak gereja?"

"Bukan. Aku dari interpol." Chanyeol memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya.

Si pria berjas mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa seorang intepol mencari Harry Park?"

"Jadi, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Harry Park?"

Pria berjas itu terdiam. Ia melirik sekitarnya dengan awas, lalu berkata pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup pelan. "Dengar, aku tak tahu apa maksud kedatanganmu ke Gwangju atau informasi macam apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Harry, tapi sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatanmu itu. Harry bahkan tidak tinggal disini lagi."

"Aku tahu, dia tinggal di Seoul sekarang. Dia juga pernah menjadi partner-ku di interpol. Tidak sebagai Harry Park, tapi sebagai Byun Baekhyun."

Air muka si pria berjas tiba-tiba berubah terkejut. "Dia..juga seorang interpol?"

"Ya, sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, keadaan menjadi tak terkendali. Sekarang dia menjadi buronan interpol atas pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada empat pastor." terang Chanyeol. Pria berjas itu tampak speechless dibuatnya. "Dengar, aku datang kemari bukan untuk menangkapnya. Aku ingin membantunya dengan memahami cerita dari sudut pandangnya. Karena itu, aku harus tahu apa motif di balik tindakannya ini."

Pria berjas itu lagi terdiam. Tatapannya lurus ke manik Chanyeol, mencari kebohongan di dalamnya yang sepertinya tak ada. "Kenapa kau peduli padanya?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol yang terdiam. Otaknya tiba-tiba menayangkan sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya, memanggil namanya dengan suara yang menjadi favoritnya. Sosok mungil dengan segala sesuatu dalam dirinya yang teramat Chanyeol rindukan.

"Karena aku mencintainya.."

.

.

Sehun cepat-cepat memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo begitu memasukkan kata sandinya. Kedua tungkainya yang jenjang itu setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Raut mukanya tampak panik. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia mendapatkan telepon dari Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi selama hampir dua jam, dan belum keluar sampai sekarang.

"Dia masih di dalam?" tanya Sehun begitu bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak menyahut." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan raut khawatir. "Bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal gila di dalam sana? Cepat lakukan sesuatu, Oh Sehun!"

Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan. Sehun tanpa pikir panjang mendobrak pintu itu. Butuh beberapa kali percobaan sampai akhirnya pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka. Dan disana, tepatnya di dalam bath-tub, mereka menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Mata Sehun dan Kyungsoo membeliak dibuatnya, terlebih saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak pucat.

"Yak, Baekhyun!" Sehun segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi pria mungil itu, tapi tak ada respon apapun. Khawatir seketika melingkupinya. "Sial, kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?"

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar, Sehun." ujar Kyungsoo seraya memberi Sehun handuk untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau pakaikan dia baju dulu. Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K." Kemudian pergi dari sana, membiarkan Sehun mengurus sisanya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan bias cahaya dengan pupilnya sebelum ia menangkap sosok Sehun duduk di samping ranjang. Pria bersurai ebony itu tengah memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Apa..yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah.

"Menjagamu dari hal bodoh lainnya." Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari ponselnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas melalui ekor matanya. "Kau tahu kau hampir mati tadi? Untung saja Kyungsoo segera menghubungiku."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menjeda game di ponselnya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Kau pingsan saat mandi."

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat sama terkejutnya.

Sehun mendengus. "Aigoo, kau bahkan tidak ingat."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya. Ia mencoba mengingat semuanya. Dimulai dari langkahnya menuju kamar mandi tadi siang, melamun di dalam bath-tub, sampai akhirnya ia merasa kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Ah, ia pasti melamunkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di SM night club tempo hari.

"Jadi, aku pingsan setelahnya?" gumamnya. Entah kenapa, pria mungil itu merasa bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia memicing ke arah Sehun. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak enak. "Tunggu dulu. Kau..jangan-jangan melihat tubuh telanjangku?"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? Tentu saja aku melihatnya, aku juga memakaikanmu baju. Tidak mungkin'kan aku menutup mataku di saat seperti itu? Lagipula, kita sama-sama pria. Jadi, tak masalah'kan?" ucap Sehun enteng. Menemukan Baekhyun yang diam saja, secuil keinginan untuk menggoda pria mungil itu muncul dalam benak Sehun. "Jangan bilang..kau mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi ya?"

"A–apa?"

Diberikan respon suara yang tergagap dan pipi yang bersemu, membuat Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itupun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, tak lupa menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya. "Omong-omong, _milik_ mu mungil ya? Tapi aku cukup takjub pada tubuhmu yang mulus itu, pasti–"

"HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun menyela dengan suara nyaring. Maniknya menusuk obsidian Sehun penuh amarah, sementara tangannya meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Sehun berkedip dua kali. Ia terkejut—tentu saja—diteriaki begitu. Namun yang paling mengejutkannya adalah air muka Baekhyun tadi. Pikirnya, apakah ia salah lihat atau wajah pria mungil itu memang terlihat pucat? Ia tak bisa memastikannya karena Baekhyun terlanjur memunggunginya.

"Hey." Sehun memanggil Baekhyun, tapi sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Apa tadi aku keterlaluan ya?—batin Sehun. Iapun bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana. "Kyungsoo membuatkanmu bubur, makanlah kalau kau lapar. Aku meletakkannya di atas nakas, oke?"

Sehun menghela napas kala diabaikan kembali. Tak membuang banyak waktu, ia pergi dari sana. Begitu menutup pintu kamar, Sehun mendapati Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada dinding, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tatapannya terlihat dongkol.

"Dia bahkan tak tahu cara berterima kasih." Kyungsoo mencibir. Well, Sehun sudah menduga sepupunya akan berkata demikian. "Serius, Sehun, sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankannya bersama kita?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku terlanjur berjanji akan membantunya membunuh Kardinal Cheon."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Tubuhnya ditegakkan kembali. "Kalau begitu, akan segera kususun rencana agar semuanya cepat berakhir." tandasnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Sehun.

.

.

Jongin duduk seorang diri di kursi setelah sebelumnya menutup gorden jendela dalam ruang kerjanya. Dibukanya amplop coklat besar yang baru saja ia temukan di depan pintu apartemennya, dan menilik isinya satu persatu.

"Kau sudah dapatkan 'kiriman'ku?" Seorang pria berbicara dalam mode speaker di ponsel Jongin.

"Ya, sudah." jawab pria berkulit tan itu. "Jadi, kau ingin aku mencari sosok Raven ini?"

"Dan membunuhnya."

Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar intonasi penuh amarah itu. "Boleh saja. Tapi bayarannya juga mahal. Kau tahu'kan bahwa identitas Raven masih menjadi misteri?"

"Aku tak peduli. Dapatkan dia, bunuh dia, dan kau akan mendapatkan harga yang kau inginkan." tandas suara di seberang sana.

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Well, memang harus diakui 'pesanan' yang ia dapatkan kali ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang sudah-sudah. Tapi jika bayarannya setimpal, kenapa tidak?

"Aku mengerti." Tatapan mata Jongin terpusat pada selembar foto sosok tak dikenal berpakaian serba hitam yang tertangkap rekaman CCTV. "Akan kukabari secepatnya."

.

.

Malam ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo, alih-alih jika terjadi keributan antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kejadian tadi sore tampaknya membuat mood Kyungsoo buruk, jadi ia harus memastikan sepupunya berada dalam jarak radius yang cukup dengan sang Raven. Sehun pikir ia harus mencari jalan keluar untuk hal ini juga. Walaubagaimanapun, ia tak bisa selamanya mengawasi dua pria mungil itu. Memangnya dia babysitter, apa?

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan jaket.

"Ya."

"Kemana?"

"Mencari angin." ujar Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan sekotak rokok yang bersisa setengah. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa berpikir jika masih satu atap dengan pria tak tahu terima kasih!" sindirnya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Sehun menatap datar sepupunya, tapi pria mungil itu tak terlihat peduli. Ia malah melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar." Sehun geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah moody Kyungsoo. Pria bermata besar itu sepertinya melupakan satu fakta bahwa ia sama labilnya dengan Baekhyun. Omong-omong tentang Baekhyun, pria mungil itu belum keluar semenjak bangun dari pingsannya. Sehun penasaran apakah ia sudah terlelap atau semacamnya. Jadi, iapun membawa langkahnya ke kamar Baekhyun.

TOK TOK.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun memanggil dari luar. "Kau lapar, tidak? Kyungsoo sedang pergi, jadi aku mau pesan jajangmyeon."

Tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun. Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa dia sudah tidur ya?" gumamnya. Ia hendak pergi, namun ayunan tungkainya terhenti kala pintu kamar dibuka dari dalam. Sosok mungil Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Jajangmyeon?" cicitnya dengan tatapan polos.

Sehun mengerjap dua kali, sedikitnya terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang ternyata belum tidur. "Uh..ya, kau mau satu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Pria mungil itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan segera berlalu ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Sehun kemudian terkekeh pelan di tempatnya. Entah kenapa, sikap Baekhyun yang malu-malu-mau itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat saat ia menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Itu adalah Jongin—pria berkulit tan yang juga berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran seperti Sehun. Kyungsoo ingat ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Jongin setelah diperkenalkan oleh Sehun dua tahun yang lalu. Dan mendapatkan kehadirannya di dekat sungai Han bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka memang kadang bertemu disana untuk tujuan yang sama, yakni menjernihkan pikiran. Tanpa sebuah janji—tentunya. Mereka hanya akan mengobrol sambil menghisap rokok sampai larut.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Jongin berbasa-basi. Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di belahan bibir tebalnya, lalu menyalakannya dengan pematik.

"Seperti aku pernah datang kemari dengan orang lain sebelumnya?" cibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ini'kan memang tempat rahasia kita berdua~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan bertingkah seolah kita berkencan, Tuan Kim."

"Well, aku memang berharap begitu." Jongin mengerling genit sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke ruang hampa di hadapannya. Tapi lelucon klasik itu malah dibalas dengan dengusan oleh yang lebih pendek.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

"Masih hidup." canda Jongin. "Kau sendiri?"

"Masih bekerja untuk sepupuku yang bodoh."

"Tak berminat bekerja untukku?"

"Apa bedanya? Watak kalian bahkan tak jauh berbeda—sama-sama menyebalkan."

Tawa Jongin-pun meledak. Well, ia tak'kan menyangkal yang satu itu. Sejak dulu, ia dan Sehun memang hobi menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, Sehun ada dimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Di apartemenku, menjaga seekor _anak anjing_." Kyungsoo mengubah nama Baekhyun ke sebuah perumpamaan. Ia sedang malas menyebut nama pria bermata sipit itu. Dan lagi, ia tak yakin Sehun tak akan marah jika sampai orang lain tahu bahwa Raven berada di bawah naungan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Anak anjing? Sejak kapan kalian memelihara anak anjing?" Tak disangka-sangka, Jongin memercayai ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Belum lama ini." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Pikirnya, biarlah seperti itu.

"Heol, benar-benar tak sesuai image-nya."

Kyungsoo diam-diam menertawai Jongin. "Omong-omong, kau tak melakukan 'pesanan'?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Sedang. Tapi aku harus menyelidiki identitasnya dulu."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dibuatnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena 'pesanan'ku kali ini adalah sang Raven."

Dan ucapan itu sontak membeliakkan kedua bola mata Kyungsoo secara utuh. Rokok yang dipegangnya bahkan terjatuh saking terkejutnya ia. Pikirnya, apakah ia baru saja mendengar Jongin menyebutkan kata 'Raven' atau pendengarannya mulai bermasalah?

"Raven, kau bilang?" Kyungsoo memastikan dengan hati-hati. Lamat-lamat, jantungnya berdentum keras.

"Ya, si pembunuh empat pastor itu." Jongin mematikan rokoknya, kemudian melirik Kyungsoo. "Seseorang membayarku untuk membunuhnya."

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin terkekeh mengejek. "Kau tahu aku tak boleh mengatakannya, Kyungie~"

Lalu hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Jongin tak menaruh kecurigaan pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tak berkata apapun, malah dengan santai menyalakan rokok keduanya. Di saat bersamaan, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin terlihat tak acuh, padahal pikirannya tengah berkecamuk.

Aku harus memberitahu Sehun tentang hal ini—batinnya.

.

.

Di ruang makan, Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan di antara meja makan persegi. Dua mangkuk jajangmyeon telah tersedia di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun yang paling semangat memakannya. Sumpit di tangannya mengapit beberapa lembar mie, lalu menyeruputnya dalam jumlah banyak, hingga suara 'slurp' terdengar memenuhi dapur.

Gerakan tangan Sehun untuk menyuap mie terhenti. Atensinya beralih ke depan, entah kenapa pemandangan di hadapannya jauh lebih menarik untuk disaksikan daripada makanannya yang tersisa banyak. Sehun kemudian menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, menonton Baekhyun yang menyedot lembaran mie dengan semangat. Noda saos belepotan di sekitar bibir si mungil persis seperti anak kecil. Sehun mendengus menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, memincing curiga pada pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya. "Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab, tangan Sehun mengambil tisu di atas meja, lalu terulur meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun—mengusap noda di sudut bibirnya. "Terkadang kau membuatku bingung. Kau itu sungguh anggota interpol, atau hanya bocah ingusan?" Sehun tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun merengut, lalu menampik tangan Sehun dengan kesal. "Aku bisa sendiri," Ia merampas tisu dari tangan Sehun, mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sekilas, ia merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu. Saat ia mencoba melirik ke depan, tatapan menarik Sehun masih tertuju padanya, lengkap dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan di wajah pria berkulit putih itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba lupa cara bernapas dengan benar.

"Sehun-ah," Suara Kyungsoo terdengar. Sehun menoleh, dan Baekhyun bersyukur akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan normal kembali. Di ambang pintu, Kyungsoo berdiri. Wajah pria mungil itu tampak gelisah. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku, Sehun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang dalam kamar hotel yang ia sewa. Sebuah kartu nama dari orang asing yang ia terima tadi pagi berada di tangannya. Gong Yoo—begitulah nama yang tertera disana, seorang pengacara. Dari semua orang Gwangju yang Chanyeol temui, hanya orang ini yang mau memberikan informasi mengenai Harry Park padanya. Namun sayangnya, anggota interpol itu harus rela menunggu. Gong Yoo mengatakan ia akan menghubungi Chanyeol di waktu yang tepat.

 _Waktu yang tepat._

Satu pesan itu sudah berarti sangat banyak. Secara tak langsung Gong Yoo menginformasikan bahwa orang-orang Gwangju tidak bisa sesantai itu membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau Harry Park di tempat sembarangan, apalagi di dalam kota itu sendiri. Gong Yoo berjanji akan menemukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk berbagi informasi.

Maka disinilah Chanyeol. Daripada berkeliaran tak tentu dalam kota tanpa informasi apapun, ia lebih baik menunggu telepon dari Gong Yoo. Dalam hati, ia semakin penasaran, mengapa masa lalu Baekhyun terlalu dirahasiakan di tempat kelahirannya? Rahasia apa yang sebenarnya dikubur kota ini?

.

.

Baekhyun penasaran. Raut gelisah Kyungsoo yang ia tampilkan barusan dan gelagatnya yang ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Sehun membuat Baekhyun menaruh rasa curiga. Diliputi rasa penasaran yang besar, pria bermata sipit itupun meninggalkan sisa makanannya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan langkah pelan mendekati pintu ruang kerja Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu—menguping.

"Kau yakin?" Itu suara Sehun.

"Iya. Aku sangat yakin." jawab Kyungsoo. Lalu terasa hening. Baekhyun tak tahu pembicaraan apa yang sudah ia lewatkan tiga menit yang lalu.

"Ah ya, barusan kita mendapatkan 'pesanan'. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo terdengar ragu meminta pendapat Sehun.

"Terima saja. Kita tidak bisa mengurangi kepercayaan pada pelanggan kita, bukan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu kita tidak bisa melibatkannya kali ini."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia membuka pintu, mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mantan anggota interpol itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa izin. "Mengapa aku tidak dilibatkan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti. "Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa kalian mulai meremehkanku hanya karena aku pingsan di kamar mandi?"

Sehun menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menuntut.

"Karena seorang pembunuh bayaran lain sedang memburumu saat ini."

Kyungsoo melotot, tak percaya Sehun memberitahukan hal itu secara langsung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawaban enteng Baekhyun lebih mengejutkan lagi. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang takut mati hanya karena seseorang memburuku. Aku bahkan sudah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari itu," ungkapnya. "Aku sudah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mundur."

Sehun menekan puntung rokoknya di atas asbak—mematikannya. "Kau tenang saja," balas pria bersurai ebony itu. Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantu kami dalam 'pesanan' sebelumnya, kami akan tetap membantumu dalam misi membunuh Kardinal Cheon. Jadi tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut kali ini."

"Bukan hanya karena itu," sangkal Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas sejenak, lalu melirik ke arah lain. Meski sedikit malu, ia mengakuinya, "Aku tidak ingin hanya numpang makan dan berlindung disini. Karena itu, biarkan aku membantu kalian," Nada bicaranya memelan di akhir kalimat, terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya.

Lamat-lamat, Sehun menahan senyumannya. Sementara Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya di tempatnya. Pikirannya tentang watak Baekhyun yang tak tahu diri seketika memudar.

"Kau bisa saja terbunuh nanti," Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Ia langsung menutup bibirnya rapat saat semua mata tertuju padanya. "A–aku bukannya khawatir. A–aku hanya–"

"Aku sudah bekerja sebagai interpol selama tiga bulan. Bukan hal baru jika nyawaku selalu terancam. Lagipula, " Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Ada kalian bukan?"

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa tersentuh. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia tak ingin mengakui hal tersebut. Terlalu memalukan—batinnya. Jadi, pria bermata belok itu palingkan wajahnya, menolak berkomentar.

"Baiklah," Sehun menepuk tangannya. "Kau ikut."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan sepupunya. "Dia percaya pada kita, jadi cobalah percaya padanya, hm?"

Kyungsoo termangu. Ia sebenarnya ragu, tapi melihat keyakinan dalam raut Baekhyun dan Sehun, membuatnya menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah." Iapun akhirnya mengalah.

.

.

Sebuah foto ditampilkan di layar laptop. Kyungsoo menggeser laptop itu menghadap Sehun dan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. "Itu target kalian," tunjuknya. "Namanya Park Jinyoung, biasa dipanggil Junior. Umur dua puluh empat tahun. Pekerjaan sebagai penjual informasi dari bawah."

"Penjual informasi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Meski masih muda, tapi dia tahu banyak mengenai segala informasi rahasia dari mafia besar yang bekerja ilegal. Anehnya, dia bukan cracker, tapi seorang yang ahli dalam menyelinap dan menyamar untuk mencari segala informasi dan menjualnya kepada siapapun yang mau memberinya uang. Baik itu pada mafia lain, atau pada interpol sendiri."

"Ah," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya di interpol."

"Karena itu, ini sedikit beresiko. Tapi pelanggan kita akan membayar mahal, karena Junior tahu sesuatu tentang rahasia mereka." Kyungsoo menjeda, menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian masih mau menerimanya?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kita punya cracker dan ahli perencana yang pintar. Lalu mantan anggota interpol yang juga seorang Raven. Dan ada aku, pembunuh bayaran yang handal juga tampan. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama menampilkan wajah bosan. Serius, ada apa dengan kepercayaan diri Sehun yang setinggi angkasa itu?

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan rencananya pada kalian," ungkap Kyungsoo.

 **###**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi saat melihat ponselnya berdering. Nama Minseok tertera di layar sentuh benda persegi itu. Cepat-cepat diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Chanyeol, kami baru saja mendapatkan informasi pergerakan dari Oh Sehun. Kau bilang Baekhyun ada bersamanya, bukan? Kemungkinan kami bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Kau tidak ingin kembali kesini untuk bergabung dengan kami?"

Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya. "Aku tidak bisa." Ia menatap jendela hotel tempat ia menginap. "Barusan aku mendapatkan pesan dari orang yang ingin memberiku informasi. Tiga jam lagi kami akan bertemu. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan ini."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Semoga berhasil."

"Kalian juga, semoga berhasil."

.

.

Chanyeol melihat gedung pabrik bongkar muat yang terletak di pinggir kota Gwangju. Itu adalah tempat pertemuan yang ditentukan oleh Gong Yoo lewat pesan singkat yang Chanyeol terima tiga jam yang lalu. Suasana di sekitarnya tampak hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain. Chanyeol sudah memasang naluri kewaspadaannya. Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

Remang. Seperti suasana gedung pabrik yang jarang dipakai. Chanyeol sempat bingung kenapa Gong Yoo memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat janjian mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan langsung melajukan mobilnya kesana. Pikirnya, itu tak begitu penting sekarang. Yang pasti, ia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang Harry Park.

"Gong Yoo-ssi?" Chanyeol mulai memanggil, suaranya agak menggema dalam gudang. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari arah belakang tak lama setelahnya. Chanyeol segera berbalik dengan siaga. Gong Yoo dengan mantel biru tampak berdiri di samping barang muatan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Tangannya yang semula hendak mengambil pistol di balik punggung, ia tarik kembali. "Kau memilih tempat yang agak menyeramkan, Gong Yoo-ssi. Aku sempat curiga mungkin saja kau seorang kriminalis."

Gong Yoo terkekeh kecil. "Aku sengaja memilih tempat yang tidak biasa didatangi orang. Aku hanya tak ingin seorangpun mengetahui tentang pertemuan ini, maupun apa yang akan kita bicarakan disini."

"Sepertinya perihal Harry Park ini sangatlah tabu di Gwangju. Kau bahkan tidak mau membicarakannya lewat telepon."

"Begitulah," Gong Yoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan ragu setelah mendengar informasi dariku, kau akan mendapatkan jalan keluar tentang masalah Harry." Raut wajah pengacara itu tampak serius. "Apa kau masih ingin mendengarkannya?"

"Tentu," Meski firasat Chanyeol tak enak mengenai kemungkinan apa yang akan ia dengar, tapi ia tetap memantapkan tujuannya. "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku harus tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Kyungsoo panik. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pekerjaan mereka, misi kali ini gagal. Bukannya mendapatkan berita tentang kematian Junior—target mereka, malah kabar tentang Baekhyun yang tertusuk yang ia terima.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Kyungsoo murka saat Sehun baru saja kembali ke apartemennya sambil memapah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terus meringis seraya memegang bahunya yang berlumuran darah.

" _Dia_ bekerja sama dengan interpol," Sehun mendesis kesal. Merebahkan Baekhyun di atas sofa. "Sejak awal Junior sudah tahu bahwa kita mengincarnya, jadi ia memberikan informasi mengenai keberadaan kita pada interpol sebagai tameng."

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Sial! Kenapa aku tidak memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya?!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ambilkan kotak P3K. Kita harus menghentikan pendaharannya." Sehun menggulung lengan bajunya, lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa. Kyungsoo mengangguk, bergegas pergi menuju lemari.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun waspada saat Sehun mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Kita harus mengobati lukamu." Sehun merobek sisi baju Baekhyun di bagian bahu.

Baekhyun melotot. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sehun tersentak dengan teriakan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu. Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Sambil menggeser pantatnya lebih jauh dari Sehun, tangannya menahan sobekan bajunya di bahu agar tidak mengekspos tubuhnya.

"Minggir, Sehun. Biar aku yang melakukannya," pinta Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Sehun menurut saja, meski agak merasa dongkol melihat Baekhyun yang masih memalingkan wajah darinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria berkulit pucat itu memilih keluar ke balkon untuk menghirup udara segar.

Lima menitpun berlalu. Bersamaan dengan bahu kanan Baekhyun yang sudah diperban oleh Kyungsoo, Sehun tiba-tiba masuk lagi dari arah balkon dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini aneh," ungkap Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Di luar sangat sunyi," Sehun memicing curiga. "Terlalu sunyi."

Mereka bertiga saling melempar pandangan. Mengerti kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi, Sehun lantas mengambil jaketnya dan jaket Baekhyun di dalam kamar, sementara Kyungsoo bergegas pergi menuju peralatan komputernya di ruang kerja. Dengan cepat, ia gerakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah layar yang tampil kemudian membuat mulut dan mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar.

"Kalian berdua larilah menuju pintu rahasia di basement!" seru Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya. "Aku akan menyusul!" Ia mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa hard-disk penting ke dalamnya. "Sial! Kenapa para interpol brengsek itu cepat sekali mengepung tempat ini?!"

.

.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mereka menghilang di balik pintu tangga menuju basement. Disana ada dua sepeda motor dan satu mobil. Sehun lebih memilih motor sport yang lebih cepat dikendarai.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kau sudah dengar'kan? Dia akan menyusul." Sehun menyalakan motornya. "Ayo naik."

"Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi," gumam Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo lebih suka berada di depan komputer daripada terjun langsung ke lapangan. Dengan segala pertimbangan, pria bermata sipit itu memutuskan untuk berbalik, menaiki tangga menuju atas.

"Yak! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tak memedulikan teriakan Sehun. Sesampainya di atas, suara beberapa tembakan terdengar. Dari pintu tersembunyi di balik lemari, Baekhyun mengintip. Ia melihat sekumpulan pasukan bersenjata mulai memasuki gedung apartemen, entah itu dari pintu masuk utama maupun dari balkon. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang bersembunyi sambil memeluk tas di balik meja komputernya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

Saatnya memutuskan pilihannya—menolong Kyungsoo atau melarikan diri bersama Sehun.

.

.

Tungkai panjang Chanyeol terasa begitu lemas saat diangkat. Pandangannya menerawang, dan tubuhnya terasa tak memiliki tenaga untuk digerakkan. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, pria tinggi itu lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan saat ini. Ketika tak bisa lagi memaksakan dirinya, Chanyeol kemudian bersandar pada dinding rumah di sampingnya. Semua kalimat Gong Yoo terus berputar di pikirannya. Mengenai semua cerita Harry Park yang dikubur oleh penduduk Gwangju.

Masa lalu Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana, seperti ada truk besar yang menekan paksa dada Chanyeol, menghimpitnya dengan begitu kejam. Rasanya sangat sesak dan sakit pada waktu bersamaan. Saat kenyataan menyedihkan itu akhirnya ia ketahui. Wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya, juga rentetan kisah pilu dari mulut Gong Yoo, terus berputar, bergabung menjadi satu, menekan pikiran Chanyeol dan menusuk hatinya.

Mata Chanyeol memanas. Tangannya terkepal, menekan dadanya begitu kuat. Rasa perih dan sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya, membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya juga ikut terluka.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih. "Kenapa itu terjadi padamu, Baek?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahnya terus mengeras di balik helm teropong yang ia kenakan. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

.

.

Jongdae duduk berjongkok, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan diborgol di balik punggungnya. "Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku akan menangkap temanku sendiri."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

Malam itu, Jongin kedatangan tamu tak disangka-sangka. Itu adalah seseorang dengan kejeniusannya dalam hal penjualan informasi dari bawah—Junior. Sedikitnya Jongin merasa kaget sekaligus bingung, karena mendapati Junior berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya adalah hal yang tak biasa.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang." ucap Junior langsung ke intinya, tepat sebelum Jongin meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ia memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar pada Jongin, mengabaikan raut bingung pria berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah membunuhnya?" tanya Jongin, tatapannya masih tertuju pada beberapa lembar dokumen yang Junior berikan padanya.

"Informasi."

Jongin menatap Junior, alisnya menukik tajam. "Informasi apa?"

"Apapun." tandas Junior. "Aku akan menukarkan informasi apapun yang kau inginkan selama kau membunuh orang yang mencoba membunuhku."

Jongin menyeringai tajam. " _Apapun_ , heh?" Ia masukkan kembali dokumen-dokumen itu ke dalam amplop, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Kalau begitu, aku _ingin_ informasi Raven."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Junior menjabat tangan Jongin. "Deal."

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10 & Sayaka Dini):** Sudah beberapa readers menebak dengan benar motif pembunuhan yang dilakukan Raven, congrats untuk kalian! Bagi yang belum ngeh, nanti kami beberkan motifnya di chapter depan. So, see you in the next chapter~

PS. Malam ini, **crime twins** apdet bareng **Brida Wu** dan **Blood Type-B**. Cek FF mereka juga ya~

PSS. Kotak review kangen komentar kalian~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

yellowfishh14, wiwitcbcb, abcbcbcd, myungie, ruka, Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l, chanbaekmama, neniFanadicky, Guest, ade park, Merta703, xocaramellox, MiraKimLu, SHINeexo, Andhani, hunbaekmi, ByunBaekB04, exobbabe, yoyoyo man, zerofour56, Ellaqomah, jonginims, RedApplee, LUDLUD, babybaekhyunee7, myliveyou, Michelle Jaqueline, niniiiiii, KimSan, Kiki2231, shellapcys18, Innocent Vee, kiyasita, altogirl382, Vinna614, Aya, Ricon65, Sakura Bee, baekhyun wifey, Chanbaekkid, Zyxeffect0110, akakuroseiya415, anoni, heliophilia, ImHanra, Hyurien92, itsathenazi, chanbaekssi, mi210691, han-cheonsa **(yes, FF ini memang terinspirasi dari film itu /senyum penuh makna/)** , Eka915, Ken, shenshey27, Yxxx1106, riahbyul, saya, Guest(2), Channia Park, bbkhyn, inibaek, NyawNyaw09, Incandescence7, Chanbaekkid


	7. Chapter 6

Cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Pagi yang cerah di hari kerja penuh aktivitas. Sebagian besar orang menyambutnya dengan baik. Sebagian kecil lagi tak bisa melakukan apapun karena berbagai alasan tertentu. Salah satu di antara bagian kecil itu ada Do Kyungsoo. Pria mungil berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu di hadapan computer, kini tak lagi melakukan apapun.

Dalam ruang apartemen milik Sehun, suasana terasa lebih suram. Meski cahaya matahari bersinar terang di luar, tak ada niatan bagi pria mungil yang duduk di ruang tengah itu untuk sekedar membuka tirai jendela agar sinar bisa masuk menghangatkan rumah.

Ketegangan dari aksi pelarian mereka dari apartemen Kyungsoo kemarin masih terasa membekas. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lagi-lagi nyaris tertangkap oleh interpol dan mereka berhasil lolos. Namun ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo, ada seseorang—orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal betul—merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk tertangkap agar Kyungsoo bisa kabur bersama Sehun.

Perasaan bersalah meninggalkan seseorang di belakang membuat Kyungsoo terlampau kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar di bahunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Sehun berhenti. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mencari udara segar."

"Dengan membawa semua perlengkapanmu?"

Sehun berdecak, tidak bisa membalas sindiran itu. "Tidak bisakah kau diam saja disini?" pintanya kemudian.

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal tak berguna demi seseorang yang tidak kita kenal lebih dari tiga minggu? Apa kau bodoh?!" sentak Kyungsoo hingga ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Dengar," balas Sehun penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Kau diam saja disini, sembunyi sampai semuanya terasa aman. Kau mengerti?" Lalu berbalik. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bantal kepala menimpuknya dari belakang, membuat langkahnya terhenti kembali.

"Aku sepupumu, bodoh!" hardik Kyungsoo mengingatkan Sehun. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sendiri? **Tidak** **a** **kan!** "

Sehun kembali berbalik—hendak membalas, namun Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Biarkan aku membantu, sialan!" umpatnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Raven bodoh itu merasa bangga hanya karena menyelamatkanku! Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama!" Mata bulat Kyungsoo tampak berkilat tajam penuh ambisi. Sehun menganga kecil, tak bisa merangkai kalimat tepat untuk respon Kyungsoo yang mengejutkannya. "Jadi berhentilah melakukan tindakan tanpa sebuah rencana, albino idiot."

"Memangnya kau punya rencana?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain, tampak berpikir. Hanya butuh waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik, sebuah senyuman—yang lebih terlihat seperti setan—terukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu, menandakan ada ide cemerlang yang tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu. Aku punya sebuah rencana untuk menyusup ke markas interpol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter 6 –** **His Horrible Past**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Gong Yoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok** **,** **Park Jinyoung (GOT7)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat di setir mobil yang ia kendarai. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tampak fokus pada jalanan yang tak begitu dipenuhi kendaraan. Pria tinggi itu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Minseok bahwa Baekhyun telah tertangkap, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya ke markas pusat interpol. Namun setelah hampir satu jam keheningan di dalam mobil, ia tak bisa mengesampingkan kenyataan pahit yang masih terngiang jelas dalam kepalanya.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun pernah dilecehkan oleh empat pastor.

Empat, demi Tuhan. Dua di antaranya bahkan pernah berhubungan badan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu harus merespon apa ketika mendengar hal ini, selain mengonfirmasinya lagi dan lagi. Tapi sebanyak apapun ia bertanya, jawaban Gong Yoo tak pernah berubah. Baekhyun memang pernah dilecehkan, pertama kali saat berusia sembilan tahun oleh Pastor Kim, tepatnya setahun setelah orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya menjadikan agama sebagai pelarian atas kesendiriannya, semula tak menaruh kecurigaan pada Pastor Kim, terlebih karena pria itu berteman dekat dengan orangtuanya. Selama delapan bulan, Pastor Kim memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik selayaknya seorang wali. Mengantarnya ke sekolah, memberinya makan, dan lain-lain. Namun semuanya berubah ketika pria itu menunjukkan majalah porno pada Baekhyun.

Sikap manis yang semula Pastor Kim berikan secara cuma-cuma pada Baekhyun, menjadi niatan terselubung yang menjurus pada pelecehan seksual. Baekhyun dibuat ketakutan, tapi ia mencoba bertahan karena terlanjur merasa 'berhutang budi' pada Pastor Kim yang sudah mengurusnya yang seorang yatim piatu. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membiarkan pria itu merampok imannya, menodai dirinya secara fisik dan spiritual.

Ketika Baekhyun berumur sepuluh tahun, tiba-tiba saja Pastor Kim dipindahtugaskan ke paroki lain—entah atas alasan apa. Meski begitu, hal tersebut tak membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega, karena kemudian ia kembali dilecehkan oleh pengganti Pastor Kim, yakni Pastor Jo. Selang dua tahun, Pastor Jo dipindahtugaskan ke paroki lain, datanglah Pastor Han dan Pastor Ryu. Tapi lagi-lagi hal mengerikan itu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti bungkam setelah Pastor Ryu memaksanya melakukan hubungan badan dengannya. Ia menceritakan setiap detail masa kelamnya pada Gong Yoo, berharap pengacara itu mau membantunya untuk membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Kendati tahu ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, Gong Yoo tetap menyanggupinya, terlebih ia juga sedang menangani kasus pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh Pastor Ryu pada dua puluh satu anak di Gwangju.

Gong Yoo menduga bahwa Kardinal Cheon dari Keuskupan Agung Gwangju sudah lama mengetahui kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap anak-anak yang dilakukan beberapa pastor di paroki yang berbeda (termasuk Pastor Ryu dan tiga pastor lainnya yang dibunuh Baekhyun). Tapi anehnya, Kardinal Cheon tak berbuat apa-apa. Para pastor bejat itu hanya dipindahtugaskan ke paroki lain dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Tak ada tindak lanjut setelahnya, sehingga kejadian itu terulang lagi dan lagi.

Dugaan Gong Yoo kemudian diperkuat dengan sikap pihak gereja katolik yang terkesan seperti berusaha menutup-nutupi kasus ini. Lucunya, Gong Yoo menemukan keterangan resmi yang beragam untuk para pastor bejat yang dipindahtugaskan. Dimulai dari cuti sakit, bebas tugas, sampai panggilan darurat. Semuanya berada dalam satu pola, tapi tak satupun dari mereka ditarik dari tugas pelayanan publik dengan keterangan kasus pemerkosaan.

Ketika Gong Yoo membawa kasus ini ke publik (setelah menemukan bukti kuat yang menunjukkan bahwa Kardinal Cheon mengetahui kasus ini namun tak melakukan apa-apa), pihak gereja katolik sekonyong-konyong melakukan segala upaya untuk menjatuhkannya. _Mereka_ bahkan memindahkan semua dokumen rahasia yang menjadi bukti kuat itu dari pengadilan, dan menyembunyikannya entah dimana untuk memberikan kesan bahwa ucapan Gong Yoo hanyalah omong kosong.

Gong Yoo kemudian diawasi dengan sangat ketat oleh pihak gereja katolik. Ia dibuat bungkam, terutama pada media yang ingin meliput kasus ini. Pihak kepolisian-pun sampai enggan ikut campur. _Mereka_ membungkam siapapun yang berusaha membeberkan kasus ini, termasuk pengacara juga keluarga korban. Entah itu dengan menggunakan kata-kata manis atau uang, selama semuanya tetap menjadi rahasia.

Singkatnya, _mereka_ mengontrol segalanya.

Sadar dengan situasi ini, Baekhyun lalu menghilang semenjak saat itu. Tak ada yang tahu kemana si mungil pergi. Ia benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi. Itu sebabnya Gong Yoo terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengubah namanya, tinggal di Seoul sebagai seorang interpol yang kini menjadi buronan interpol. Namun di atas semua itu, Gong Yoo lebih terkejut pada alasan di balik menghilangnya Baekhyun dari Gwangju.

Demi balas dendam.

Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Itu dari Minseok. Partner-nya itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan diinterogasi.

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat. Lalu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

.

.

Sehun menunggu. Duduk di sofa sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang melakukan sesuatu pada tabletnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah meragukan segala rencana yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu terlalu pintar untuk diragukan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, karena berbagai alasan yang Sehun sendiri tak bisa mengerti, ia merasa begitu waspada. Seperti ada ketakutan sendiri mengenai misi 'mengeluarkan' Baekhyun dari tahanan interpol akan gagal, dan membuatnya kehilangan sosok mungil itu.

"Ini," Kyungsoo memberikan tabletnya pada Sehun. "Kau harus menghubungi tujuh orang dalam daftar itu dan membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka."

Alis Sehun menukik tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kesepakatan agar mereka membuat kekacauan di luar. Dengan begitu, sebagian besar anggota interpol akan disibukkan dengan mereka. Saat itulah markas interpol akan menjadi lengang, jadi kau bisa menyusup ke dalam dengan lebih mudah," jelas Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia perhatikan dengan saksama tujuh orang dalam daftar itu. "Tapi siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Mereka adalah beberapa buronan yang dicari interpol selain Raven dan kau." Kyungsoo menunjuk perfoto sambil menjelaskan secara singkat masing-masing individu. "Ini Rap Monster, bandar penjual senjata ilegal. Jeon Jungkook, peretas handal yang membobol banyak rekening pejabat. Park Jimin, bandar narkoba di kawasan Gangnam. J-Hope, perakit bom handal langganan teroris internasional. Suga, si mata-mata dari Rusia. Jin, dokter ilegal penjual organ dalam. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Taehyung, pewaris tunggal mafia terkenal yang kabur dari Jepang." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Kau harus menghubungi mereka satu persatu, lalu membayar mereka untuk membuat kekacauan di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Ah," Sehun mendesah. "Aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang."

"Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan upah apapun," tambah Kyungsoo dengan intonasi menyindir. "Tapi tak apa. Ini semua demi menyelamatkan kekasih kecilmu, iya'kan?"

"A–apa?" Sehun terkejut. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya gugup dan merasa pipinya memanas akan tuduhan Kyungsoo. "Dia bukan kekasihku, kau tahu kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

"Lantas kenapa kau ingin sekali menyelamatkannya? Tanpa imbalan pula," Ada nada menggoda dari suara Kyungsoo, dan Sehun membenci dirinya yang tak menemukan jawaban untuk hal itu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa juga ingin menyelamatkannya?" Sehun balik bertanya—tak mau kalah.

"Aku'kan sudah bilang, ini hanya bentuk balas budi karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku sebelumnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek, kedua tangannya terlipat sempurna di depan dada. "Akui saja, kau mulai menyukai si Raven itu. Iya'kan?"

Sehun mendengus sambil buang muka. "Baiklah, aku hanya sedikit tertarik padanya. **Hanya sedikit** ," akunya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata bosan. "Seorang kriminalis seperti Raven sudah tak bisa memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anggota interpol. Kita semua tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena keduanya memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Sementara kau," Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Sehun. "Sebagai 'penjahat', seharusnya kau tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

Mengerti arti tersirat dalam ucapan sepupunya, Sehun tergelak.

.

.

Junior sudah menunggu di tengah-tengah jembatan penyeberangan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih Jongin dari sekian banyak pembunuh bayaran yang bisa ia sewa untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Di dunia kriminal, Kim Jongin biasa dijuluki Shadow, karena kecepatannya membunuh dalam kegelapan, yakni selalu melakukan aksinya di malam hari. Selama targetnya jelas, Jongin bisa langsung mengerjakannya malam itu juga.

Dan begitulah, setelah memesan dalam waktu semalam, Junior menunggu hasilnya di pagi hari. Tentu ia tidak bisa berlama-lama atau ia akan menjadi target pembunuh bayaran lainnya yang diperintah oleh Lee Junho—direktur keuangan perusahan TQ yang korup. Junior tahu Junho adalah dalang di balik aksi Sehun untuk membunuhnya, karena orang itu pernah mengancam Junior saat ia tahu rahasia keuangan perusahaannya.

"Oi," Seorang pria berjaket hitam berdiri di samping Junior. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memintaku menemuimu disini, di pagi hari pula." Itu Jongin, ikut bersender di pagar jembatan penyeberangan sambil menatap deretan mobil yang melaju dua arah di bawah mereka. "Kau punya rokok?"

"Tidak."

Jongin berdecak.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Junior langsung ke intinya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali." Jongin lagi-lagi berdecak, tapi kali ini sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku mengambil gambar mayatnya sebagai bukti aku sudah membunuhnya. Istrinya juga kubunuh karena aku sempat ketahuan." Ia menyeringai. Junior melihat foto tubuh Junho yang terkapar di atas meja kerja dengan aliran darah di sepanjang lehernya. Melihat senyum kepuasan di bibir Junior, Jongin-pun segera menuntut. "Sekarang beri tahu aku tentang Raven."

Junior memberikan lembaran foto yang ternyata adalah foto Baekhyun. "Aku baru mendapatkan informasinya kemarin. Aku dengar dari interpol yang membicarakan bahwa orang ini," Junior menunjuk foto tersebut, "Diduga sebagai Raven."

Jongin menatap baik-baik wajah itu. "Kemarin?" tanyanya heran. "Kau terlibat dengan interpol?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa selamat dari kejaran Oh Sehun dan Raven jika aku tidak meminta bantuan interpol?"

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau bilang Oh Sehun? Dan Raven?"

Junior mengangguk. "Mereka berdua bekerja sama." Melihat raut Jongin yang tak percaya, Junior menambahkan, "Aku serius. Mereka benar-benar bekerja sama. Bahkan pekan lalu, Sehun berhasil membunuh Jennie Kim karena bantuan orang ini," Junior menunjuk foto Baekhyun di tangan Jongin. "Si Raven itu."

Jongin menganga kecil. Informasi yang ia dengar terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Oh Sehun dengan Raven? Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu? Pria berkulit tan itu kemudian berpikir dalam diam. Memori percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari di pinggir sungai Han tiba-tiba menghantam pikirannya. Jongin ingat betul saat itu ia pertama kali mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengincar Raven, tapi Kyungsoo tak begitu menanggapinya. Malah terkesan tidak begitu berminat.

"Ah.." Jongin lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. Gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang ingin cepat pulang saat itu, membuktikan bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan hal ini. "Heh," Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aigooo~" ledeknya pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyadari hal itu lebih cepat. "Lalu, dimana sekarang si Raven ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Junior mendengus. "Kau benar-benar meminta informasi lengkap rupanya."

"Tentu saja~" Jongin tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Park Chanyeol baru tiba di markas pusat interpol. Begitu selesai mermarkirkan mobilnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang kontrol yang bersisian dengan ruang interogasi yang dipakai oleh tim-nya, dimana di ruangan itu mereka bisa melihat langsung melalui rekaman atau kaca film satu arah dalam ruangan interogasi di sampingnya.

Ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang duduk di kursi menghadap kaca dan komputer. Sementara di ruangan satunya, terlihat—dari kaca film—ada Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Seunghyun di antara satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, kau kembali," sapa Minseok yang menyadari duluan kedatangan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk, berjalan lebih dekat ke kaca.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ini lebih sulit," balas Jongdae. "Kita tidak punya bukti kuat selain rencana pembunuhan Raven yang tersimpan di komputernya, kecuali jika dia mengaku bahwa semua rencana itu adalah buatannya." Jongdae menghela napas. "Well, setidaknya dia telah resmi dikeluarkan dari interpol karena pengkhianatannya yang telah bekerja sama dengan Sehun dalam aksi pembunuhan. Dan kalian tahu? Semenjak aku menangkapnya, tatapan mata yang kulihat seperti bukan dari Baekhyun yang kukenal."

"Jika dilihat dari rencana yang ia tulis di komputer, bisa disimpulkan bahwa niatan awalnya masuk kesini hanyalah kepura-puraan," imbuh Minseok. Netranya menatap sendu ekspresi dingin Baekhyun dalam ruangan interogasi. "Mungkin sosok yang kita lihat sekarang adalah sosok Baekhyun yang asli."

"Mungkinkah.." Jongdae tersentak, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Dia selama ini juga berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Chanyeol padahal dia menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun? Karena itu selama ini dia dengan Sehun–aww!" Jongdae meringis mendapatkan pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya. Minseok—sang pelaku—memberinya kode dengan lirikan mata ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di belakang mereka. Jongdae lalu nyengir. "Maaf, Chanyeol, aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol tidak begitu menanggapi ucapan Jongdae. Fokusnya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin masuk," ungkapnya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongdae dan Minseok melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi di hadapan mereka. Seughyun berdiri. Ketua tim mereka itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membisikkan sesuatu, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua dengan Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menggantikan posisi duduk Seunghyun. Sementara tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke arah lain. Tak ada suara apapun setelah itu. Bahkan Minseok dan Jongdae yang berada di ruangan berbeda, bisa merasakan suasana tegang yang dipancar oleh dua insan dalam ruangan interogasi tersebut.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Mungkin mereka berdua akan bercinta, dan kita mendapatkan tontonan gratis."

"Yak!"

Jongdae nyengir kuda. "Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana."

Seunghyun masuk ke dalam ruangan kontrol, bergabung dengan Jongdae dan Minseok. "Apa tadi Chanyeol memberikan informasi pada kalian?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak, Sunbae."

Alis Seunghyun berkerut. "Dia tidak menceritakan apapun yang ia dapat dari pencariannya di Gwangju?" tanyanya ulang. Jongdae dan Minseok saling bertatapan, lalu menggeleng bersamaan. Seunghyun berpikir sambil menatap kaca film di hadapan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol, tapi kuharap Baekhyun mau mengakui sesuatu padanya."

.

.

Sebuah mobil sudah lama terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang utama markas pusat interpol, berjarak sekitar dua puluh lima meter. Mobil hitam itu berhenti disana bukan tanpa alasan. Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut, tengah mengintai markasnya para interpol. Ia menghitung berapa jumlah rombongan interpol yang keluar dari sana.

Tujuh buronan yang Sehun sewa sudah mulai melakukan aksinya di berbagai tempat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan Kyungsoo yakin, pihak interpol saat ini tengah kewalahan mengarahkan beberapa tim-nya untuk mengejar para buronan itu.

Segera setelah tiga mobil besar interpol melaju keluar dari gerbang markas pusat interpol, Kyungsoo menyalakan earphone di telinganya. "Bergeraklah sekarang, Sehun. Mereka semua sudah keluar," perintahnya.

"Oke!"

.

.

Huang Zitao adalah anggota polisi yang baru diangkat minggu ini. Untuk tugas pertama, ia diberi tanggung jawab menjaga pos keamanan pintu depan markas pusat interpol. Di hari ketujuhnya bekerja, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sebagian besar anggota interpol berlarian keluar dari markas. Mereka terlihat buru-buru. Tao penasaran, tapi ia tidak berhak bertanya pada siapapun. Tugasnya hanyalah menjaga pos kemanan pintu depan agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao melihat sebuah motor pengantar makanan berhenti di depan pos-nya. Pria berseragam layanan pesan antar kedai mie dan bertopi, membawa dua kotak aluminium di kedua tangannya. Ia menghampiri Tao.

"Aku mengantar pesanan dua belas mangkuk jajangmyeon," ucapnya. "Semuanya seratus dua ribu won."

Tao menganga. "Aku tidak memesannya."

Sehun—si pengantar mie gadungan itu—berdecak kesal. "Tapi orang yang menelepon kami meminta mengantarnya kesini. Ah ya, ia bilang diantar ke tim 9."

Tao berpikir. Tim 9. Tim yang semalam cukup heboh diperbincangkan karena telah berhasil menangkap tersangka utama dalam kasus mereka. Apa tim 9 sengaja memesan banyak jajangmyeon untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka?

"Tuan, permisi." Sehun mengetuk meja, menyadarkan Tao dari pikirannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu tim 9 atau apapun. Yang jelas, aku minta uang bayaran dari pesanan ini." Ia menengadahkan tangannya.

Tao tentu saja tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu, takut para seniornya malah tidak akan mengganti uangnya nanti. "Kau bawa saja langsung masuk menemui tim 9."

Sehun berkedip—pura-pura bodoh. "Aku boleh masuk? Kupikir ini markas tertutup yang keamanannya sangat ketat."

"Aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu dengan alat pendeteksi dulu." Tao memegang alat detektor logam dan menyalakannya di sepanjang tubuh Sehun. Tak ada bunyi. Tao-pun mengangguk. "Masuklah."

"Kau tidak ingin memeriksa kotak makanan ini juga?" Sehun mengangkat kotak aluminium berlabelkan merek kedai mie pesan antar.

Tao terkekeh. "Candaanmu lucu. Mana mungkin ada senjata di dalam makananmu itu."

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Saat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja ada senjata di dalam sini, bodoh."

Earphone yang terselip di telinga Sehun berbunyi. "Bersiaplah di depan ruangan interogasi yang digunakan tim 9. Dalam hitungan menit, aku akan mematikan seluruh jaringan listrik dalam gedung itu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menekan beberapa keyboard laptop di pangkuannya. "Lakukan dengan cepat, aku akan mengawasi CCTV-nya."

Sehun bersiul kecil sebagai respon.

.

.

"Aku baru saja dari Gwangju." Keheningan dalam ruangan interogasi itu pecah oleh suara berat Chanyeol. "Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang pengacara bernama Gong Yoo." Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat reaksi pundak Baekhyun yang menegang di tempat, meski masih tak ingin menatapnya balik. "Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatku setelah mengetahui masa lalu Harry Park?" pancingnya. Lalu diam, menanti reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Meski mencoba menutupinya, tapi Chanyeol tahu dari keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipis Baekhyun, bahwa pria mungil di hadapannya itu sedang gelisah. Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap pria tinggi di seberang meja. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mencodongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, menatap dalam manik hazel indah milik Baekhyun. "Semuanya," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tahu semua masa lalu yang kau simpan erat. Aku tahu semuanya."

Baekhyun berkedip sekali, berusaha keras menahan gejolak keras dari gemuruh jantungnya yang seolah memukul dadanya. "Lalu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Lalu menarik kembali tubuhnya ke posisi duduk semula. "Itu tidak mengubah pendapatku sebelumnya," ungkap pria bersurai dark brown itu. "Apapun alasanmu, perbuatanmu membunuh keempat pastor itu tetaplah salah. Bahkan seandainya jika kau lolos dari tempat ini, aku tetap akan menghentikanmu." tandasnya.

Chanyeol tahu ucapannya akan menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi sebagai anggota interpol, ia akan tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Pria tinggi itu kemudian membereskan lembaran dokumen yang ditinggalkan Seunghyun di atas meja ketika tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari yang lebih pendek.

"Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, karena aku yakin kau juga tak ingin mengatakan apapun." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi dari sana. "Mulai sekarang, biarkan kami yang mengurus sisanya. Masalahmu di masa lalu akan kami selidiki lebih lanjut."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengus, membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir kalian bisa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau pikir hanya ada empat pastor bejat di Gwangju?" tanya Baekhyun—meremehkan. "Pastor Kim, Pastor Jo, Pastor Han, Pastor Ryu. Mereka hanyalah secuil di antara puluhan, dan itu belum termasuk yang dipindahkan ke paroki lain. Kau pikir kau dan anggota interpol lainnya bisa mengurus sisanya? Cih, yang benar saja."

"Kau meremehkan kami?" Chanyeol merasa tersinggung.

"Asal kau tahu saja, itu tidak akan cukup." Kilatan di mata Baekhyun berubah, lebih berapi-api. "Tidak cukup dengan menguak kembali kasus itu, tidak cukup dengan menemukan pastor bejat lainnya." Tangan Baekhyun mengepal sempurna di bawah meja. Giginya mengertak menahan amarah yang hampir pecah. "Aku tak'kan berdiam diri lagi. _Mereka_ bisa saja memanipulasi segalanya, tapi aku akan membuat dunia melihat. Dan _o_ _rang itu_ _,_ akan kupastikan untuk membuatnya mengakui semua kejahatannya di depan mata dunia."

"Cukup, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memukul meja di antara mereka. "Hentikan dendam bodohmu itu! Lebih baik kau diam saja disini, dan biarkan kami yang mengurus semuanya!"

Ditekan seperti itu, membuat emosi Baekhyun meluap. Setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi pada dirinya, ia paling benci saat orang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Baekhyun sangat membenci hal itu.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN!" Baekhyun menjerit. Lepas sudah topeng pertahanannya. Matanya memanas. Berbagai potongan memori yang mengerikan berputar dengan kejamnya dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar merasakan sensasi yang begitu membekas dalam batinnya. Sebuah trauma yang tak bisa ia hilangkan sampai saat ini. "Kau tidak tahu apapun! Jadi, berhenti menjadi sok tahu!" bentaknya lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal. Ia menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"AKU SANGAT TAHU, BRENGSEK!" makinya, tidak bisa menahan emosi yang ia pendam sejak kemarin. "Meski aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin, tapi aku juga–" Chanyeol menekan dadanya. Rahangnya mengeras, mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku juga merasa sakit, Baek.."

Baekhyun terperangah. Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Chanyeol memerah sampai ke leher hingga sebagian urat lehernya terlihat, menahan emosi kepedihan dan marah menjadi satu.

"Aku juga ingin membunuh mereka." Perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Aku," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. "Juga sangat ingin membunuh mereka untukmu! Tapi," Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Menurunkan emosinya kembali normal. "Itu semua tidak benar," ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Baekhyun. "Kita tidak perlu menjadi monster hanya untuk menghukum mereka, Baek. Kau terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal itu," tulusnya.

Terlalu berharga.

Kalimat itu seolah menjadi oasis di tengah neraka panas mengerikan di hati Baekhyun. Ia tersentuh pada kalimat tulus yang menyatakan ia 'berharga', tapi di lain sisi ia juga merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dalam karena tak bisa merelakan masa lalu mengerikan yang telah ia alami begitu saja.

Ia hanya tak bisa melupakannya.

"Karena itu, Baek, aku akan menghentikanmu melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini," tekad Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" lirih Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau–" Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sederhana saja," balas Chanyeol, mengerti maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Karena aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum tipis, sedikit miris karena mengatakan hal itu dalam situasi seperti ini. "Bahkan jika sejak awal rasa cintamu padaku hanyalah bentuk kepura-puraan demi mewujudkan dendammu itu. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Baek.."

Keheningan kemudian mengisi ruangan itu selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ketika menemukan Baekhyun yang hanya termangu. Merasa tak ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi, pria tinggi itupun berjalan mengitari sisi meja, untuk menuju pintu keluar yang letaknya berada di belakang pria yang lebih mungil.

"Aku juga."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkah Chanyeol menuju pintu. Ia menoleh, melakukan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya, mendongak menatap obsidiannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Setetes airmata lolos dari kelopak mata Baekhyun. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku, Yeol.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi apa yang sudah merasuki otaknya. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Tapi seluruh potongan memori kebahagian dan canda tawanya bersama Baekhyun melintas cepat dalam benaknya seperti film dokumentasi, mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tak lagi bisa mendengar suara apapun di telinganya, Chanyeol menjatuhkan lembaran dokumen di tangannya. Tungkainya mulai bergerak maju, mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia lalu menunduk, menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Dan mencium bibirnya penuh rindu.

Baekhyun-pun membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama.

.

.

Di ruang kontrol, Minseok menjerit sambil memukul bahu Jongdae di sampingnya. Jongdae meringis. Seunghyun menggeleng tak habis pikir. Kaca film di hadapan mereka seperti sedang menampilkan adegan drama dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi pemeran utama yang melakukan adegan ciuman dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Meski aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, aku dibuat merinding mendengar percakapan mereka." Minseok menunjuk bulu kuduk lengannya yang berdiri. "Lihat."

Jongdae terkekeh. "Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Seunghyun menimpali, "Tentu saja kita akan meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol tentang informasi apa yang ia dapat dari Gwangju." Seunghyun berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun seluruh lampu tiba-tiba padam. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"A–ada apa ini?" Jongdae berseru panik.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Seunghyun yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan pintu, mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Merasa curiga, pria tinggi itupun memutar kenop pintu. Tapi ternyata firasatnya benar. Pintu itu memang dikunci seseorang dari luar.

"Sial. Ada apa ini?"

"Sunbae!" Minseok tiba-tiba menjerit, tangan kirinya menyenter kaca film di hadapannya dengan senter ponsel. "T–tiba-tiba saja, muncul asap di ruang interogasi!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Seunghyun menghampiri Minseok untuk mengecek ucapannya. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Ruangan interogasi yang lampunya juga padam, tiba-tiba dipenuhi asap—entah dari mana asalnya. Dengan cepat, Seunghyun menelepon Chanyeol. Terdengar nada sambung disana, tapi tak kunjung diangkat. "Aish, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat?" decaknya.

"Sunbae.." Jongdae berucap pelan. Dahinya berkerut, matanya terpaku pada satu objek di ruangan interogasi yang gelap gulita. "Mungkinkah..itu gas tidur?"

Seunghyun tersentak. Matanya sontak memicing ke ruangan interogasi. Samar-samar, ia melihat ponsel Chanyeol menyala dalam mode getar.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti sudah menghirup gas itu." imbuh Minseok. Ia menatap atasannya dengan raut khawatir. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Seunghyun menggenggam erat ponselnya. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarah. "Panggil bantuan."

 _Sial, ulah siapa ini?_

.

.

Di dalam ruangan interogasi, Sehun berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam. Mulutnya memakai masker dan matanya dipasang night vision googles (SENVG) yang memudahkannya untuk melihat dalam ruangan yang gelap. Pria bersurai ebony itu tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai, tepat di samping Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu membopong tubuh mungil itu. Sedikitnya ia merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun yang lemah. Dielusnya surai dirty blonde Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Ini aku." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh si mungil. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Sehun menebak pria mungil itu sudah pingsan.

"Sehun, cepat keluar sekarang." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar awas di earphone yang menempel di telinga Sehun. "Beberapa anggota interpol sedang menuju kesana."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Sehun, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Beberapa anggota interpol berlarian di sepanjang lorong lantai tiga, lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru, senter, serta pistol di tangan masing-masing. Mereka tampak lebih waspada daripada biasanya. Padamnya listrik di markas pusat interpol membuat mereka cukup kewalahan, apalagi sebagian besar pasukan bersenjata sedang bertugas meringkus para kriminalis yang sedang berulah di luar sana. Seunghyun sudah memerintahkan beberapa petugas untuk mencari penyebab padamnya listrik agar bisa dihidupkan kembali.

Untuk saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus bergerak cepat agar tidak kehilangan Raven lagi.

"Cepat cari di setiap sudut! Jangan sampai mereka kabur!" seru Seunghyun yang langsung dipatuhi anggota interpol lainnya. Pria tinggi bermarga Choi itu hendak mencari di tempat lain, tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pria. Seunghyun tidak tahu itu siapa. Pria itu memakai kacamata bening, dan topi yang dipakainya menutupi wajah bagian atasnya.

"Mereka ada di atap!" seru pria itu. "Aku melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam membopong seseorang ke atap, mungkin itu mereka!"

Seunghyun mengerutkan dahinya, antara bingung dan ragu. Pikirnya, siapa pria ini? Apa ia anggota interpol yang baru? Suaranya terdengar asing.

"Ayo cepat, sebelum mereka melarikan diri!"

Well, siapapun itu, Seunghyun tak'kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun. Ia harus menangkap Raven.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sempit dalam gedung yang belum dicek para interpol, Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya. Semenit yang lalu, ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka. Sedikitnya ia merasa beruntung, karena entah kenapa tak satupun dari mereka mengecek ruangan yang dijadikannya tempat persembunyian itu. Meski sedikit membingungkan, tapi setidaknya Sehun hanya tinggal menunggu jemputan Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu akan muncul di gerbang belakang dalam waktu lima menit.

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kesal melihat wajah polos pria mungil itu. "Kau menyusahkan kami saja." Ia mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai merelakan dirimu tertangkap, hah? Benar-benar tindakan bodoh."

Sehun lalu terdiam. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang bicara dengan orang pingsan. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tapi walaubagaimanapun, ia juga penasaran. Apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Chanyeol di ruangan interogasi? Mungkinkah Baekhyun membeberkan motif pembunuhannya atau justru mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat? Namun yang paling mengganggu pikiran Sehun adalah–

"Kau senang, hah? Bertemu lagi dengan kekasihmu itu." Sehun mencibir. "Kau bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam daftar buronan interpol, apa kau masih mengharapkan agar bisa kembali padanya? Cih, konyol sekali."

Dan hening. Tatapan sinis Sehun perlahan memudar. Ekspresinya kini sulit diartikan. Ia menghabiskan beberapa detik selanjutnya hanya dengan menatap Baekhyun. Diam-diam, pria berkulit pucat itu memuji kecantikan si mungil.

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya?" Sehun bertanya lirih, tersirat kecemburuan dalam intonasinya. "Padahal aku lebih tampan, juga lebih hebat dalam berkelahi daripada si Park Chanyeol itu. Jelas-jelas aku lebih baik dalam banyak hal." Jemarinya bergerak dengan lembut mengelus pipi si mungil. Ingatan tentang Baekhyun yang menggumamkan nama Chanyeol saat tertidur, tiba-tiba kembali berputar dalam benak Sehun. Ia merasa dongkol. "Tapi kenapa kau masih saja memanggil namanya di saat aku yang berada di sisimu?"

Lalu hening lagi.

Pergerakan jemari Sehun berhenti. Debaran jantungnya kian meningkat saat maniknya berpusat pada bibir cherry Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya seperti terhipnotis. Semakin lama ia menatapnya, semakin besar keinginan untuk mengikis jarak di antara bibir mereka.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat pelan. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan meletup-letup dalam dadanya lebih lama lagi. "Ini semua salahmu, Baekhyun."

CUP.

Dan Sehun benar-benar mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Baekhyun, melumatnya perlahan. Meski itu hanya ciuman sepihak, tapi entah kenapa, terasa lebih manis daripada ketika ia menciumnya secara paksa. Membuatnya ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi.

" **Wah, wah~"**

Sehun yang terkejut, sontak menarik bibirnya. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Disini kalian rupanya~"

Mata Sehun membeliak sempurna saat menemukan Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (** **Sayaka Dini** **):** Putri protes an-ku sejak chap 2 gak ada perkembangan.. kalo dipikir sih emang bener. Bukannya gak mau nulis an, Aya cuma bingung aja mau nulis an apalagi kalau semua udah diwakili ma Putri. Di an dalam FF sendiri aja Aya jarang nulis, Aya kan tipe gadis pemalu /plak

Hmmm... okey, karena motifnya baek udah keungkap, gak ada acara tebak2an lagi donk, daripada pusing nebak endingnya, gimana kalau reader coba tebak bagian2 mana aja scene yang ditulis Aya, dan bagian mana aja yang ditulis Putri. Siapa tau aja ketebak dan punya bakat jadi peramal, kan untung /untung apanya?/plakk*lagi

 **A/N (Azova10):** Pertama-tama, maaf karena apdetnya ngaret setengah jam dari waktu yang saya janjikan. Saya baru sempet ngedit jam lima sore, dan kepotong makan dan solat. Jadi, maaf ya /sungkem/

Waktu itu ada yang nebak bahwa FF ini seperti film Spotlight, dan ya, itu memang benar. FF ini memang terinspirasi dari film keren itu, hanya plot-nya lebih kami kembangkan. Um..saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi, tapi saya tegaskan sekali lagi, **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN ATAU UNSUR SARA**. FF ini murni untuk menghibur kalian kok~

 **Anyhoo, REVIEW?**

PS. **Crime twins** apdet bareng **princepink, oh yuri, cactus93 ft. summerlight92, purflowerian, ohlan94** (on wattpad) **, b** **rida** **w** **u** **, parkayoung, blood type-b, hyurien92,** **lolipopsehun** **, nidia park** **.** Apdet jamaah ini sebagai bentuk perayaan buat author **lolipopsehun** dan **jongtakgu** yang ulang tahun bulan ini. Cek FF mereka juga ya~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

KALIAN SEMUA YANG MASIH INGET BUAT NGE-REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK USAHA KALIAN /peluk cium kalian atu-atu/


	8. Chapter 7

"Disini kalian rupanya~"

Kemunculan Jongin sungguh mengejutkan Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu sampai dibuat menahan napas. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang dari luar, meski sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Kacau.

Satu hal yang berada di pikirannya adalah situasi yang tak begitu menguntungkan. Ia yang sedang menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri, saat mereka masih berada dalam wilayah markas interpol dengan para interpol yang berburu mencarinya agar tidak melarikan diri, kini diperburuk dengan kemunculan Jongin yang tidak terprediksi sama sekali.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Abaikan saja Jongin," Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari earphone di telinga Sehun. "Dia tidak akan menyerangmu di wilayah markas interpol, akan sangat tidak menguntungkan posisinya jika dia mengambil keputusan itu. Kau cepatlah kesini, aku sudah siap dengan mobil di belakangmu."

Meski begitu, Sehun tetap tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya dari sosok Jongin di hadapannya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Jongin, jadi tak menutup kemungkinan jika pria berkulit tan itu mengambil keputusan riskan.

Jongin terkekeh ringan. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, hm? Kau tidak tahu aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dengan mengecoh para interpol itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Alih-alih, Sehun justru melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hanya sedang memastikan." Jongin menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum miring. Lalu menusuk manik Sehun yang terlihat awas. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya mainan baru? Kupikir kita cukup akrab untuk berbagi cerita mengenai hal semacam ini. Tapi ternyata tidak?" Ada sinar marah yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan pembunuh bayaran itu. "Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Sehun tak langsung membalas. Suara-suara gaduh para interpol yang sedang berlarian terdengar dari dalam gedung di belakang Jongin. Tak banyak waktu tersisa sebelum mereka ditemukan. Sehun-pun segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun, berjalan melewati Jongin.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Jongin-ah. Tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita berbicara panjang lebar." Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. "Senang bertemu denganmu disini, omong-omong." Dan sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana, berlari cepat ke arah mobil Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya.

Jongin tak berniat mengejarnya. Persis seperti kata Kyungsoo, Jongin tak'kan melakukan aksinya di wilayah markas interpol. Sejak awal, pria tinggi itu hanya ingin memastikan sendiri tentang segala informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Junior. Apa benar Sehun ada hubungannya dengan Raven? Dan jawabannya sudah ia dapatkan.

Mata Jongin sempat bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam mobil. Tatapan tajam Jongin tak berubah, dan Kyungsoo cukup tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria berkulit tan itu. Bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli bahkan jika dia nantinya akan melawan Sehun, dia tetap akan menyelesaikan misinya—membunuh Raven.

Karena itulah prinsip pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter** **7** **–** **Difficult Position**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Gong Yoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bentuk langit-langit kamar yang begitu asing menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun setelah sadar. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, semakin merasa asing dengan pintu lemari besar yang menempel di dinding. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke kanan. Baru menyadari ada beban yang menimpa lengannya—kepala seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sisi ranjang dalam posisi duduk dan memegang tangannya.

Baekhyun berkedip, mencoba mencerna apa yang mungkin saja terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah..ciuman Chanyeol, lalu sekumpulan asap yang entah datang dari mana.

Sekarang Baekhyun mulai bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sadar setelah merasakan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam. Namun secepat itu pula Sehun melepaskannya, bertindak seolah-olah ia tidak sengaja menyentuhnya saat Baekhyun tidur. "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah bangun." Sehun berdiri. Gerakannya sedikit kikuk. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tingkahnya tiba-tiba jadi begitu. "Aku.." Sehun menggosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah ke sisi celananya. "Aku akan mengambilkan makan malam untukmu."

"Kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan Sehun yang ingin berbalik. "Kukira urusan kita berdua sudah berakhir. Kenapa kau malah merepotkan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku?'

Sehun tak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Tatapan amarah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, sama sekali tak membuat Sehun mengerti. Kenapa ia marah setelah dibebaskan?

"Kau.." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, menahan kepedihan dan amarahnya yang belum padam. "Kau sama saja dengan _mereka_."

Dituduh hal yang tidak jelas, lantas membuat alis Sehun berkerut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanku, iya'kan?"

Sehun terkejut. "Aku tidak–"

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku!" bentak Baekhyun. "Sejak awal kau juga hanya mempermainkanku—sama seperti _mereka_. Dengan manis mengatakan akan membantuku, tapi pada akhirnya hanya memanfaatkanku demi kepuasanmu sendiri!"

"Yak, aku tidak–"

"Kau bilang akan membantuku membunuh Kardinal Cheon! Tapi sampai sekarang, setelah aku membantu dalam dua misimu, kau tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu–"

"Kau menyelamatkanku karena menginginkan sesuatu dariku, iya'kan?!"

"Astaga. Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun!" sangkal Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?! Kenapa kau membebaskanku?!" Baekhyun kukuh dengan tuduhannya. "Dengan alasan apalagi kau membebaskanku?!"

"KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Baekhyun mematung. Ia pikir ia telah salah dengar, atau setidaknya Sehun hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memerah dengan bibir mengatup rapat, Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi ikut canggung.

"Oh, sial," umpat Sehun kemudian. Ia baru menyadari kesalahan mulutnya. Kenapa pula ia harus meneriakkan hal itu? Tak ingin semakin malu dengan ungkapan perasaannya dalam situasi seperti ini, Sehun segera berbalik. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar.

Sementara di belakang sana, Baekhyun terdiam. Pria mungil itu terlalu terkejut hingga tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam dan segelas air putih. Ia menaruhnya di atas nakas, lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih pantas untuk kalian?" balasnya. "Kalian sudah menantang para interpol dengan membebaskanku dari sana. Itu akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk kalian."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi secepat itu pula ia menghilangkannya. Ia berdehem pelan. "Itu bukan masalah, karena kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti. Setelah misi terakhir membantumu membunuh Kardinal Cheon, aku dan Sehun akan melarikan diri dari negara ini. Memulai hidup baru di Finlandia. Tabungan kami sudah cukup untuk hal itu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Kalian akan berhenti? Kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Mm-hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah berhasil membunuh Kardinal Cheon?"

Baekhyun termenung. "Aku..tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya," Suaranya mengecil. Sekelebat sosok Kardinal Cheon terlintas dalam benaknya, mengingatkannya pada dendamnya. "Aku..hanya ingin..membunuhnya. Itu saja." Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, meremas selimut di atas tubuhnya.

" _Kau terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal itu._ _."_

Tapi suara Chanyeol yang tergiang di telinga, kemudian menyentakkan Baekhyun. Kepalan tangannya perlahan terbuka. Rasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya selama ini dari Chanyeol, lagi-lagi menyesakkan jantung pria mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja dengan kami ke Finlandia," usul Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Ajakan itu sontak mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Well, kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini, bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak ikut dengan kami saja nanti? Aku juga.." Kyungsoo malu mengakuinya, tapi ia berusaha mengatakannya. "Mulai merasa nyaman denganmu. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut dengan kami atau tidak?"

Sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, tapi ia tahu Kyungsoo tulus dengan ucapannya itu. Terenyuh, Baekhyun-pun tersenyum. "Aku ikut."

Kyungsoo tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

"Apa?!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya di sofa, menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau mengajaknya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, aku tahu pasti kau sangat senang dengan ideku ini~" Ia tersenyum menggoda ke arah sepupunya.

"Aku tidak–" Ekor mata Sehun menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, berdiri di ambang pintu sambil balas menatap Sehun. Pria tampan itu merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, pun dengan Baekhyun yang memikirkan hal sama mengenai kejadian beberapa menit lalu di kamarnya.

"Um.." Baekhyun menggaruk lengannya yang tak gatal, maniknya menatap objek lain selain obsidian Sehun. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Mendadak, Sehun merasa tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Pria berkulit pucat itu cepat-cepat berdehem, lalu menjawab dengan intonasi datar, "Tentu."

Keduanya kemudian pergi menuju balkon, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kekehannya. Pria bermata besar itu pikir kali ini ia akan memberikan lebih banyak ruang untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jadi, iapun mengambil jaket dan rokoknya, pergi ke pinggiran sungai Han.

.

.

Sehun bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon begitu menutup pintunya. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, memerhatikan gerak-gerik si mungil yang tampak canggung padanya. Ugh, ini bukan situasi yang menyenangkan. Lamat-lamat, Sehun berharap ini bukan tentang kekonyolan mulutnya tadi.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"I–itu.." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya. "Aku..minta maaf, telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." Jeda sejenak. "Pikiranku kacau sekali setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengontrol emosiku. Semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa kupikirkan matang-matang. Karenanya, maafkan aku.."

Daripada merasa puas telah mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun, Sehun justru lebih merasa iba. Bagaimana air muka pria mungil itu tampak lebih kacau dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya, juga tubuh yang semakin kurus semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sehun penasaran. Seburuk apakah masa lalu Baekhyun sampai membuatnya ingin membunuh empat pastor dan Kardinal Cheon?

"Kenapa kau membunuh _mereka_?" Tak bisa mengubur rasa penasarannya, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah _mereka_ perbuat padamu, sampai kau berbuat sejauh ini?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal itu, padahal selama ini sikapnya terkesan cuek.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Tapi jujur saja, aku cukup penasaran." aku Sehun. "Aku sendiri yang lebih sering membunuh orang dibandingkan kau, tak pernah menyimpan dendam sampai ingin membunuh seseorang." Ia menatap lurus ke dalam hazel Baekhyun. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, _kenapa_?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya balas menatap ke dalam manik kelam Sehun, seolah mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Keduanyapun terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, karena itu bukanlah paksaan. Namun entah kenapa, tatapan Sehun membuat dadanya sesak. Ia ragu.

Tak kunjung direspon, Sehun-pun tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa jika aku tidak boleh tahu." Tangannya terulur ke puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengelus lembut surai dirty blonde itu. "Tapi setidaknya bersemangatlah sedikit. Kau jelek kalau sedang murung. Aku lebih suka kau yang cerewet."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkedip terkejut. Pipinya merona tanpa dikomando.

"A–ah..itu..maksudku–" Sadar dengan ucapannya, Sehun segera menarik tangannya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi terasa panas. Atmosfer canggung itu kembali datang di antara mereka. Dan sialnya, sekeras apapun Sehun memikirkan alasan untuk berdalih, ia tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang bagus. Sementara pipi Baekhyun yang merona itu benar-benar tak membantu situasi Sehun, apalagi menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia blank. "Aish, kenapa aku seperti orang tolol begini?" umpatnya sambil memukul-mukul mulutnya.

Melihat tingkah Sehun yang berbeda jauh dengan sifat menyebalkannya selama ini, entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa. Baginya, ini adalah hal langka untuk melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah. "Hahaha~"

Merasa menjadi objek tawa Baekhyun, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak seperti kau saja."

Dibuat semakin bingung, Sehun-pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun hentikan tawanya. Ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke ruang hampa di depan balkon, menatap beberapa kilauan di langit malam. Senyumannya tampak miris. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menceritakan kisahnya pada Sehun.

"Aku..memiliki sejarah buruk dengan _mereka_."

"Sejarah buruk?" tanya Sehun. Ia mulai menerka-nerka. "Seburuk apa?"

"Aku.." Baekhyun menjeda, pandangannya masih menerawang ke depan. Tenggorokannya seketika terasa sakit saat menelan paksa ludahnya. "Sewaktu kecil, aku pernah dilecehkan oleh empat pastor itu." Lalu melirik Sehun di sampingnya. "Dan Kardinal Cheon adalah pengubur kebusukan mereka."

Hening.

Tak ada komentar dari mulut Sehun. Pria tinggi itu membeku, tampak sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia ketahui. Sungguh, di antara semua tebakannya, tak sekalipun ia menyangka Baekhyun pernah menjadi korban pelecehan, dan tersangkanya adalah orang-orang yang berprofesi sebagai pastor.

"Sebegitu mengejutkannyakah?" Baekhyun membelah keheningan itu. Netranya bergulir ke arah lain, tak bisa menatap obsidian Sehun terlalu lama. Ia malu. "Kau merasa jijik padaku sekarang? Kenyataan bahwa aku pernah dilecehkan empat pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku?"

Sehun masih bungkam. Bukannya tak peduli, ia sungguh tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Pengakuan Baekhyun terlalu mengejutkan, dan Sehun terlalu marah sekarang. Kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna di sisi tubuhnya. Darahnya serasa mendidih, membuat jantungnya berdentum keras, dengan gigi-gigi bergemeletuk di dalam mulut.

Semuanya terasa masuk akal kini. Ketika Baekhyun sangat marah pada Sehun karena telah merobek lengan bajunya, ketika tadi Baekhyun menuduh Sehun 'memanfaatkannya', juga tatapan penuh dendam yang Sehun lihat dalam manik hazel Baekhyun. Semua itu..karena rasa sakit yang pernah dialami si mungil dulu.

Trauma yang lekat membekas.

"S–Sehun?" Baekhyun tergagap saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. "A–apa yang kau laku–"

"Aku akan membantumu membunuh _nya_." Sehun mendesis. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarah yang memukul telak dadanya. "Kardinal Cheon..akan kupastikan pria tua itu membayar semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun termangu. Ia tak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan padanya. "Kau..bersungguh-sungguh?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya." tandas Sehun. Tatapannya nyalang penuh emosi. "Itu adalah janjiku."

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya memercayai ucapan penjahat macam Oh Sehun begitu saja—terlebih sebuah janji, tetapi sesuatu meluluhlantakkan pemikiran itu. Tak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya, tapi yang pasti ucapan Sehun meringankan sedikit beban di dada Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mendukung penuh rencananya. Menenangkannya tak hanya dengan pelukan dan ucapan, tapi juga menemaninya dalam jalan yang ia pilih.

"Kau..tak'kan mengecewakanku'kan?" Tangan Baekhyun meremas kuat baju Sehun. Airmatanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Janji itu..bukanlah bualan semata'kan? Kau benar-benar akan membantuku membunuh Kardinal Cheon, iya'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kau lupa membunuh adalah pekerjaanku, hm?" Tangannya mengelus punggung si mungil—menenangkannya. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Baek."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Tangannya balas memeluk Sehun. Airmatanya jatuh satu persatu tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Ia terisak di pelukan pria tinggi itu.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi saat mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo berhenti di pinggiran sungai Han. Pria mungil itu keluar mobilnya, dengan santai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkus rokoknya setelah memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya aman. Tak terlihat keberadaan siapapun disana, terutama Jongin.

Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di markas interpol, Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti mencemaskan kemunculan Jongin. Ingatan tentang tatapan tajam pria berkulit tan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Sehun itu kembali mengganggunya. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Jongin. Ia adalah pembunuh yang tak ambil pusing dengan siapapun lawannya. Ia akan muncul di saat-saat tak terduga, lalu membunuh targetnya dengan cara tak menyenangkan.

Kejadian di markas interpol tadi malam hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan. Sehun dan Baekhyun tak bisa dipastikan selamat jika saja mereka tak berada dalam wilayah musuh, apalagi situasi Sehun yang tak begitu menguntungkan waktu itu. Karenanya, Kyungsoo harus menyusun siasat cerdas untuk mencegah hal-hal yang akan ia sesali nantinya.

Tapi, bagaimana?

TUK.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mulai berpikir, sebuah benda aluminium tiba-tiba menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Antar aku ke tempat Raven berada."

Itu Jongin, menodongkan pistol Walther P99 kepadanya.

.

.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat diisi dengan keheningan. Pria mungil itu sudah berhenti menangis, dan kini tengah memandang langit malam.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Daripada mengantuk, lebih tepatnya aku lapar."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh. "Bukankah kau baru makan satu jam yang lalu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Aku selalu lapar setelah menangis." Sehun mendengus geli mendengar alasan konyol itu. "Omong-omong, kalian benar-benar akan pergi ke Finlandia setelah membantu misiku?"

"Begitulah. Kami pikir, memulai semuanya dari awal lagi di tempat yang tak seorangpun mengenal kami, bukanlah pilihan yang buruk."

"Begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kenapa Finlandia?"

Sehun nyengir bocah. "Karena tak'kan ada yang mencari kami sampai kesana. Dan lagi, Finlandia adalah salah satu negara teraman di dunia. Kami menyukainya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala teringat dengan ajakan Kyungsoo. "Kau..keberatan jika aku ikut?"

Kali ini, Sehun yang terdiam. Jujur saja, ia tak sedikitpun merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, terlebih semenjak si mungil menempati sudut hatinya. Yang menjadi pokok permasalahan justru keinginan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Pertanyaan itu sepertinya lebih cocok jika kau ajukan pada dirimu sendiri." ucap Sehun. Obsidiannya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu sendiri saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kami, maka kau tak'kan pernah kembali kesini. Itu artinya kau tak'kan pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol lagi, kau..tak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak dibuatnya. Ia menunduk, lamat-lamat menahan gejolak tak mengenakkan di dadanya.

" _Bahkan jika sejak awal rasa cintamu padaku hanyalah_ _bentuk_ _ke_ _pura-pura_ _an_ _demi mewujudkan dendammu itu. Aku tetap mencintaimu_ _, Baek_ _._ _._ _"_

Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. "Sejak awal, jalan kami sudah berbeda. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang interpol. Fokusku hanyalah menyelesaikan misiku. Mengesampingkan perasaanku padanya, aku tak ingin ia terlibat terlalu jauh ke dalam masalahku. Jadi, mau tak mau.." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku harus meninggalkannya.."

Sehun termangu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya. Ia senang dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang ingin ikut dengannya ke Finlandia, tapi juga kesal melihat betapa besarnya cinta si mungil untuk Chanyeol. Sehun cemburu.

"Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu." ucap Sehun dengan raut kelewat datar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Khawatirkan saja bahasa Finlandia-mu, Tuan Oh."

Sehun balas dengan mencibir. "Seperti kau bagus berbahasa Finlandia saja."

"Omong-omong, Kyungsoo pergi kemana?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan seraya melirik jam dinding melalui kaca balkon. Pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh dua menit. "Bagaimana dengan sarapan lebih awal? Kau punya strawberry di lemari es-mu? Aku berpikir untuk masak strawberry pancake."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kau pikir siapa yang memberiku makan setelah aku kabur dari Gwangju?"

Sehun menganga, antara takjub dan terkejut. "Wow, itu adalah kejutan."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang kesal. "Yak, apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kau menyindirku?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Sehun menyeringai jahil. Ia jadi ingin menggoda si mungil bersurai dirty blonde itu. "Hanya saja itu agak mengejutkanku saat kau bilang kau bisa memasak, sementara image-mu tak terlalu mendukung."

"Apa katamu?!"

Sehun tertawa nista setelahnya. Ia tinggalkan balkon, sama sekali tak mengindahkan kekesalan Baekhyun di belakang sana. Pikirnya, biar saja. Hitung-hitung pelampiasan kecemburuannya. Heh.

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang memasuki ruang tengah, pintu apartemen dibuka dari luar. Sepertinya itu Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kau baru pu–" Ucapan Sehun terhenti lantaran pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia membeku di tempat melihat dua pria yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Itu Jongin yang menempelkan pistol di leher Kyungsoo.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sehun~" Jongin menyapa dengan seringaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Sehun. "Cepat lepaskan Kyungsoo."

"Jangan kasar begitu, Sehun-ah. Itu bukan tindakan yang tepat ketika aku menyandera sepupumu."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. "Apa maumu, hah?"

Senyuman penuh kemenangan menghiasi bibir tebal Jongin. Ia suka sekali dengan Sehun yang cepat tanggap akan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku kemari untuk menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung. Firasatnya mulai tak enak. "Menawarkan apa?"

"Kita lakukan pertukaran." ucap Jongin. "Aku akan melepaskan Kyungsoo, dan kau akan memberikanku Raven."

Tak ada raut terkejut sama sekali di wajah Sehun. Sedikitnya ia sudah menebak niatan Jongin ketika tadi pria berkulit tan itu mengatakan 'pertukaran'. Sial. Ia benar-benar dimanfaatkan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sehun." Kyungsoo mendesis dengan suara bergetar. "Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh tanpa persetujuanku."

"Kau diam saja, Kyungie~" Jongin semakin menempelkan moncong pistolnya ke leher Kyungsoo, membuat wajah si mungil kian pucat. Jongin lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu? Kau tahu penawaranku tak memakan waktu lama, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendesis kesal. Rahangnya mengeras, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang hampir pecah. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu tindakan mana yang lebih tepat untuk dilakukan. Haruskah ia menukarkan Baekhyun demi Kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana jika tindakan itu melayangkan nyawa Baekhyun? Tapi jika tidak begitu, Kyungsoo yang akan mati di tangan Jongin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kenapa begitu lama, hm? Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Raven bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi Kyungsoo adalah sepupumu. Apa kau–" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Senyuman jahil kemudian tercetak di sudut bibirnya. "Ah~ kau menyukai si Raven itu rupanya." Ia terkekeh. "Aigoo~ apa yang membuatmu sampai jatuh cinta padanya, hm? Apa dia menggodamu di ranjang?"

Sehun menatap nyalang Jongin. "Tutup mulutmu, breng–"

SYUT!—Sebuah pisau lipat tiba-tiba melayang ke arah Jongin, dan menancap tepat di tangannya yang memegang pistol.

"AARGH!" Jongin berteriak. Tangannya refleks melepaskan pistol itu.

Di saat bersamaan, Kyungsoo memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan menginjak kaki Jongin, lalu menendang pistol Walther P99 itu pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun memungut pistol itu, Kyungsoo berlari untuk melindungi dirinya. Namun sayangnya–

DOR!

Mata Kyungsoo membulat utuh—kaget—saat sebuah peluru mengenai punggungnya. Langkah pria bermata besar itu berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri, sempat melirik Jongin di belakangnya—yang ternyata memiliki pistol cadangan di balik jaketnya—dengan raut kecewa, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" seru Sehun dengan bola mata membeliak. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu tanpa menghiraukan darah sepupunya yang mengotori kemejanya, lalu membalas Jongin dengan tembakan beruntun.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sialnya, Jongin bergerak cepat. Ia hindari tembakan itu dengan berguling ke balik pilar, sehingga peluru-peluru tersebut mengenai beberapa barang di sekitarnya.

"Sialan." umpat Jongin. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, ia hentikan pendarahan di tangannya dengan saputangan. Ia tatap sekelilingnya dengan awas, terutama orang yang tadi menancapkan pisau lipat ke tangannya. Pikirnya, itu pasti Raven. Sosok itu ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, dimana?

SYUT!

Siluet seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Jongin, lantas menjawab pertanyaan si jangkung berkulit tan. Itu Baekhyun, tengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dengan cepat, Jongin membidiknya. Namun belum sempat ia meluncurkan tembakan, peluru lain datang mengincarnya.

DOR! DOR!

Peluru Sehun menembak pilar yang melindungi Jongin, menahan pria berkulit tan itu agar tak mengejar Baekhyun yang kabur ke atap gedung apartemen. Jongin tak bodoh dengan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia balas tembakan Sehun sambil bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

DOR! DOR!

"Akh!" Sehun tertembak di bahu kanan, namun ia berusaha bertahan di tempatnya. Tangan kirinya melindungi Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri, sementara tangan kanannya menembakkan peluru ke arah Jongin. Tapi seperti halnya semua senjata api, mereka memiliki pasokan peluru yang terbatas. Dan itu yang terjadi pada Sehun—ia kehabisan peluru. Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Menatap tajam saat Jongin menghampirinya.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membunuhmu, Oh Sehun." ancam Jongin. Tatapannya yang dingin menusuk ke dalam manik Sehun. "Ini adalah misiku. Jadi, jangan menghalangiku." Ia melirik Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Ruang tengah di dalam apartemen itu seketika dipenuhi keheningan. Sehun masih bergeming memeluk Kyungsoo, dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan mengepal kuat. Ia ingin sekali menolong Baekhyun, tapi di saat yang sama, ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sekarat.

"Sial." Sehun mengertakkan gigi-giginya.

.

.

Baekhyun terperanjat di tempatnya ketika pintu atap dibuka dengan kasar. Pegangannya pada pisau LHR Combat milik Sehun yang ia temukan di laci, mengerat. Pikirnya, musuhnya telah datang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika gendang telinganya menangkap ketukan sepatu yang berjalan beberapa langkah. Semakin jelas suara itu, semakin tinggi kewaspadaan Baekhyun.

"Keluarlah, Raven. Aku sedang tidak mood bermain petak umpet." Itu suara Jongin. Disusul dengan suara langkah sepatu yang perlahan samar.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik tembok yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat Jongin berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ini merupakan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menyerang. Dengan sebilah pisau dan kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat yang tak begitu bagus, menyerang Jongin dari belakang adalah kesempatan terbaik yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Meski ia tak terlalu yakin bisa melumpuhkan Jongin dengan sekali serang, terlebih saat ini pria tinggi itu memegang sebuah pistol, tapi cara ini patut dicoba.

Jadi, Baekhyun-pun berjalan sepelan mungkin ke sebuah pilar, bersembunyi disana untuk sesaat. Ia mengunci fokusnya pada pistol di tangan Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menyingkirkan pistol itu terlebih dahulu. Jongin tadi sudah kehilangan pistol, jadi yang berada di tangannya saat ini pastilah pistol terakhirnya. Kemungkinan besar pria berkulit tan itu menyimpan sebuah pisau di balik jaketnya, tapi setidaknya itu tak seburuk pistol.

Ketika melihat waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sosok pembunuh bayaran itu, lalu menyayat tangannya yang memegang pistol. Senjata api itupun terpental ke sisi atap. Jongin mendesis nyeri saat lagi-lagi tangan kanannya terluka oleh pisau. Namun itu segera bergantikan dengan seringaian saat netranya bertemu manik hazel Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Tuan Raven~" sapa Jongin seraya menyelinapkan tangannya ke balik punggung, mengambil sebilah pisau Eickhorn. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ah waktu itu, aku minta maaf ya, telah mengganggu momen romantis _kalian_."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi ia tak hiraukan ucapan Jongin, dan berusaha fokus pada pergerakan pria berkulit tan itu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuhku?" tanyanya langsung.

Jongin terkekeh renyah. "Kau tahu, kami—para pembunuh bayaran—memiliki kode etik untuk tak menyebutkan–"

"Apa itu Kardinal Cheon Hojin?" sela Baekhyun. Spekulasinya menguat saat Jongin tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ternyata benar pak tua itu."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya, hm? Apakah sebegitu buruknya sampai dia membayarku untuk membunuhmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." tandas Baekhyun. Ia posisikan pisau LHR Combat di tangannya, tak ambil banyak waktu untuk langsung menyerang Jongin dari berbagai arah. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun tak hebat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, pria mungil itu sedikit banyaknya tak diuntungkan dalam duel ini. Ia bahkan dibuat kewalahan oleh gerakan pria tinggi itu.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghindari serangan Jongin, tapi—sialnya—ia tak jarang terkena sayatan pisaunya. Sayatannya memang tak seberapa, tapi cukup menguras tenaga Baekhyun. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Jongin melakukannya dengan mudah— _seperti mengambil permen dari bayi_. Dan melihat fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih memegang pisaunya, adalah karena Jongin sedang mengerjainya saat ini.

"Inikah sosok Raven yang tersohor itu?" cibir Jongin. "Padahal aku sudah sedikit ini untuk mengakui kehebatanmu saat kau melemparkan pisau ke tanganku, tapi aku tak menyangka kau sangat buruk dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya."

"Diam kau, brengsek." desis Baekhyun seraya mengatur napasnya yang berantakan.

"Aku penasaran~" Jongin mendekati Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Ia arahkan pisaunya ke perut Baekhyun, namun berhasil dihindari si mungil. Baekhyun balas menyerang Jongin secara beruntun, berusaha menyudutkannya. Tapi pria tinggi itu dengan gesit berjalan mundur guna menghindari serangan tersebut. Jongin kemudian bergerak cepat ke samping, lalu menorehkan sayatan panjang di pinggang si mungil.

"Akh!"

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Jongin memanfaatkan kelengahan Baekhyun—yang sedang mengerang—dengan menusukkan pisaunya ke paha si mungil. Baekhyun-pun kembali mengerang kesakitan. Pria mungil itu bersimpuh di tempatnya sambil memegang pinggang serta pahanya yang berdarah. Lukanya cukup dalam. Sial—umpat Baekhyun. Jongin sudah jelas sedang menyudutkannya.

"Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja sekarang?" ucap Jongin enteng.

Baekhyun tak membalasnya. Entah kenapa, firasatnya jadi tidak enak. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, gerakan Jongin kali ini terlihat tidak main-main. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat aura membunuh yang kental di sekujur tubuh Jongin hanya dengan sekali lihat. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tak mau jika harus menyerah begitu saja. Misinya belum selesai, jadi ia tak boleh mati.

Tidak sekarang.

Baekhyun-pun bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Ia cengkeram pisaunya, memusatkan netranya ke leher Jongin. "Tentu." Seringaian muncul di sudut bibir tipisnya. "Kita akhiri sekarang."

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam posisi tengkurap di atas kasur. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah melihat darah terus berceceran keluar dari punggung Kyungsoo. Sehun-pun merobek pinggiran seprai yang memanjang untuk membalut sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo, dan mengikatnya agar dapat menahan pendaharan dari punggungnya. Kyungsoo merintih. Tangan Sehun yang basah oleh darah sepupunya gemetaran. Pria tinggi itu sebenarnya tak masalah dengan dirinya yang tertembak, karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi melihat sepupu mungilnya yang terluka berlumuran darah, ada rasa panik dan ketakutan yang melandanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja.." Sehun bergumam untuk sepupunya, juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun.." Suara Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lemah. "Cepat..bantu Baekhyun.." mohonnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo masih bisa berpikir untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, yaitu meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam bahaya di belakang mereka hanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan bersalah itu.

Sehun bimbang. Namun ia tak bisa mengabaikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarat di depan matanya. "Dia seorang Raven. Dia bisa mengatasinya," Sehun mengabaikan keinginannya yang ingin segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan Jongin. Ia harus mengobati luka Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan membawamu ke dokter terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak," Napas Kyungsoo memutus, tapi ia mencoba menutupinya. "Aku tak apa.." Ia menelan ludah sebentar. Rasanya begitu asin. Kyungsoo sadar yang ia telan barusan adalah darahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu bagaimana Jongin. Jadi..pergilah, hm?" pintanya dengan raut khawatir.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah kesempatan disitu. Tepian atap tanpa pagar pembatas yang berada di belakang Jongin. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang membuat posisi Baekhyun lebih unggul. Meski beresiko, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain yang lebih baik saat ini, terlebih luka tusuk di pahanya yang tak terlalu membantu.

Baekhyun-pun berlari maju. Jongin bersiap. Ia menangkis tikaman Baekhyun dengan pisaunya, lalu menahan kaki Baekhyun yang berusaha menendangnya. Bukannya menarik kembali kakinya, Baekhyun semakin menekannya, mendorong Jongin sampai ke tepian pembatas atap. Jongin membelalak saat mengetahui niatan Baekhyun, namun ia terlambat menahannya ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sendiri, dan menggunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendang leher Jongin.

Tak bisa dicegah, tubuh Jongin oleng ke belakang. Pria berkulit tan itu sempat menarik ujung kaki Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar terhempas dari atas atap gedung apartemen berlantai lima tersebut, sehingga Baekhyun ikut tertarik jatuh. Namun dengan sigap, tangan pria mungil itu menjangkau pinggiran atap, berpegangan sambil bergelantungan di atas sana.

Dalam kegelapan dini hari, tak akan ada yang menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang bergelantungan di tempat tinggi. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jongin yang telah terjatuh di bawah sana, yang jelas ia tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama. Baekhyun berusaha naik sendiri, tapi tenaganya telah habis, dan pegangannya di pinggiran atap terasa semakin licin. Ia perlu bantuan seseorang untuk menariknya dalam hitungan detik jika tidak mau terjatuh begitu saja. Tangannya gemetaran, tak ada lagi tenaga. Dan satu-satunya yang berada dalam pikirannya hanyalah–

"OH SEHUUUN!"

GREP!

Tangan itu datang tepat waktu menangkap telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terlepas dari pinggiran atap. Baekhyun menengadah, beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun.."

"Hm."

.

.

Baekhyun sambil dibantu Sehun, setengah berlari menuju apartemen Sehun. Tak satupun dari mereka memedulikan luka masing-masing, karena yang lebih mereka khawatirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa bertahan dengan luka tembaknya sendiri. Terlihat Kyungsoo masih berbaring saat Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai. Bau darah yang menyeruak di seluruh penjuru kamar kentara tercium.

Sehun mendekat, merengkuh tubuh sepupunya. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih sadar'kan? Hm?" Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah. "Tak apa, semua baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita akan segera membawamu ke dokter. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oke?"

Tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. Suaranya tercekat, tapi ia memaksanya untuk keluar. "Sehun-ah, maaf.." Ia melirik ke arah lain. Matanya cukup jeli untuk menyadari bahwa dada Kyungsoo tak lagi bergerak naik-turun. Tak ada lagi napas yang berhembus dari hidung pria mungil itu.

Kyungsoo telah tiada.

"Tidak.." Tangan Sehun gemetar. Ia peluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang mendingin dalam dekapannya. Menangis penuh penyesalan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Azova10):** Chanyeol gak muncul ya di chapter ini? Haha~ mian, chapter depan muncul kok. Tentang Kyungsoo yang mati, itu adalah ide Aya (dia akan tertawa nista di AN bawah). Dan tentang ending FF ini, akan kami tamatkan di chapter 9, which means..chapter depan adalah klimaksnya. Oh ya, chapter depan juga akan memberitahu kalian siapa main pair-nya, jadi persiapkan hati kalian /smirk/

 **A/N (** **Sayaka Dini** **):** Pada akhirnya kita membunuh Kyungsoo di sini~~ (tertawa nista/plaak)

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

Michelle Jaqueline, kirafuchi, yellowfishh14, inspirit7starlight, Yuichanzu, Guest, zhangminseokkie, Kenzoumukii, SexYeol, xiaobao, akakuroseiya415, mi210691, MiraKimLu, Hyurien92, rekmooi, altogirl382, kickykeklikler, ay, PitterBeechan, xocaramellox, wiwitcbcb, chanbaekssi, riririi, ade park, shantisolekah9, baekken, LUDLUD, babybaekhyunee7, , exobbabe, Kiki2231, ygca, guest, azure, yoyoyo man, Ellaqomah, aminion, themaknae1929yuna, chanbaekmama, Incandescence7, Guest(2), Innocent Vee, shenshey27, AlexandraLexa, inibaek, hyunsi, Andhani, Smrfbbhxx, heliophilia, Eka915, shellapcys18, chanbaeksarang, tysoct, laxytao, Channia Park, rekmooi, ByunB04, bbkhyn, ByunRahayu, Debby Sagita YN, SHINeexo, kichansarang, myliveyou, DarkKnightSong, syeleexo, kesayangan baek, rachel suliss, itsathenazi, sa, Anggi Febrianti, fujokuu, Park Byunaa, EternalKim, indi1004, NyawNyaw09, xoo'49, Merta703


	9. Chapter 8

Chanyeol dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen di kawasan Sinchon. Ia baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari kepolisian mengenai keributan disana. Bukan sekedar laporan keributan—sebenarnya. Adalah mengenai sidik jari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang ditemukan di apartemen itu yang membuat Chanyeol kalut. Setelah seseorang—yang Chanyeol duga adalah Oh Sehun—menerobos ke markas interpol dan membawa kabur Baekhyun, baru sekarang lagi Chanyeol mendapatkan kabar tentang kekasih mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol mungkin tak akan sekalut ini jika saja laporan yang ia dapat tidak melibatkan pertumpahan darah. Tapi faktanya, kepolisian mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan pisau Eickhorn dengan darah Baekhyun disana. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, darah Kim Jongin—si pembunuh bayaran dengan julukan 'Shadow'—juga ditemukan di area yang sama dimana kepolisian menemukan darah Baekhyun. Kemungkinan besar keduanya terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit di atap gedung apartemen tersebut.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi, rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar. Pikirnya, kenapa Baekhyun bisa terlibat dalam pertarungan pisau dengan Kim Jongin? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol bahkan ragu Baekhyun bisa melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat, mengingat pria mungil itu selalu menggunakan pistol. Dan sekarang ia bertarung dengan salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang bahkan para interpol tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya, dengan ceceran darah di sebilah pisau pula? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak resah memikirkannya?

"Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Baek?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter** **8** **–** **The Aim of the Revenge**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Gong Yoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok** **, Kim Yeri (RV)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobilnya begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. Tampak garis polisi dipasang di sekitar TKP, dengan beberapa polisi yang mengamankan agar orang-orang menjauh dari sana kecuali para petugas berwajib. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Seunghyun sudah berada disana. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu setelah seorang polisi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol begitu bergabung dengan anggota tim-nya.

"Belum bisa dipastikan." jawab Minseok. "Polisi mengatakan beberapa penghuni apartemen mendengar kegaduhan di kamar 94 sekitar pukul empat pagi. Tapi begitu dicek, tak ada seorangpun disana, hanya keadaan kamar yang sangat kacau dan darah bercucuran di beberapa tempat—termasuk atap gedung apartemen. Sepertinya mereka kabur sebelum para polisi datang."

 _Darah_ , katanya.

"Darah itu..apa benar itu darah Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol was-was. Jongdae dan Minseok saling melempar pandangan, sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati mengangguk membenarkan.

"Pihak kepolisian dan interpol sedang mencari keberadaan mereka melalui rekaman CCTV di sekitar sini. Pencarian melalui jejaring sosial juga dilakukan. Mereka akan segera mengabari begitu menemukan sesuatu." Jongdae menimpali.

Seunghyun menghela napas melihat Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya. "Kau masih tak mau mengatakan informasi apa yang kau temukan di Gwangju?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau tahu kita tak punya banyak informasi tentang Raven. Dan melihatmu menginterogasi Baekhyun kemarin, aku bisa tahu kau mengetahui motif pembunuhan yang dilakukannya."

Chanyeol menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia tak langsung menjawab, malah menatap ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut Seunghyun. "Aku..tak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Kenapa tidak?" Jongdae menyudutkan. Kentara ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol. "Kau tahu kasus ini bukan kasus yang sederhana, Chanyeol. Setidaknya dengan memberikan informasi, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikannya. Bukankah kau juga bagian dari tim 9?"

"Jongdae, tenanglah." Minseok menengahi. Ia menghela napas, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, kita berada disini bukan hanya untuk menangkap Raven, tapi juga untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar dari masalahnya. Kau tak bisa menangani hal ini sendirian hanya karena kau tak mau berbagi informasi dengan kami. Itu akan–"

"Bukannya aku tak mau berbagi, Hyung." Chanyeol menyela. Raut kesedihan lagi-lagi muncul di wajahnya. "Ini..bukan hanya tentang motif pembunuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang kalian bayangkan."

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu kami." ucap Seunghyun. "Serumit apapun itu, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama."

Chanyeol termenung.

 **###**

Baekhyun menatap iba pada sosok Sehun yang tengah melamun. Lagi-lagi ia begitu. Semenjak Kyungsoo dikebumikan kemarin, tak sekalipun Baekhyun melihat Sehun tak melamun. Matanya selalu menatap lurus ke depan, tampak penuh dengan kesedihan. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat ketika semalam Sehun diam-diam menangis dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu pria tinggi itu tak tertidur, melainkan mengubur isakannya. Sehun pasti sangat terguncang dengan kematian sepupunya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghibur Sehun, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia tak pernah melihat Sehun sediam ini sebelumnya, terlebih kehilangan keluarga bukanlah perkara mudah untuk dilupakan. Itu karena Baekhyun juga pernah mengalaminya saat orangtuanya meninggal. Namun membiarkan Sehun terlarut dalam kesedihan juga bukan ide yang bagus, ia bahkan belum makan semenjak kemarin.

"Hey, kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun, membelah keheningan. "Aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita. Kau mau makan apa?"

Tapi yang ditanya urung menjawab. Sehun masih bergeming disana, melamun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak suka melihat Sehun seperti ini. Rasanya aneh. Lebih baik Sehun bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasanya, dengan begitu Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria albino itu baik-baik saja. Sikapnya yang seperti ini..hanya membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

PLETAK!

Sehun meringis saat sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Ia tatap dengan kesal si pelaku yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau–"

"Berhenti bersedih, bodoh!" sentak Baekhyun. Matanya memerah, dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan Kyungsoo?! Kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya yang bersedih disini?! Aku juga, bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Aku–" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Teringat bagaimana tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang berlumurkan darah dan wajah pucat pasi, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesak tak terdeskripsikan di dadanya. Menyiksanya sampai airmata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aku juga..kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tapi.." Ia menatap obsidian Sehun. "Kyungsoo pasti tak suka jika kita seperti ini terus-terusan. Karenanya, berhentilah bersedih, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun tersentak dibuatnya. Selama ini, ia pikir hanya dirinya yang merasa terpuruk dengan kematian Kyungsoo, tapi ia melupakan satu hal tentang pria bermata sipit di hadapannya. Bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun juga peduli pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun-pun kehilangan Kyungsoo—sama seperti dirinya. Airmata itu yang mengatakannya.

Dan lagi, ucapan Baekhyun memang benar.

Kyungsoo pasti tak'kan suka melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih.

Sehun mendengus. "Yak, kau sedang menghiburku?"

"Aish, aku sedang serius, sialan!" hardik Baekhyun seraya mengusap hidungnya yang berair.

"Caramu benar-benar payah."

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. "Kau menyebutku 'payah'?!"

Sehun tak membalasnya. Pria tinggi itu justru tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun, membuat si mungil tertegun di tempatnya. "Tapi terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah.."

Detik itu, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras.

.

.

Ayunan tungkai Gong Yoo berhenti di sebuah taman di Seoul. Netranya bergulir mencari sosok Chanyeol yang kemarin membuat janji temu dengannya. Pria berwajah kotak itu menghela napas ketika sosok yang dicarinya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Chanyeol tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berhadapan dengan perosotan anak-anak.

"Hey." Chanyeol menyapa ketika Gong Yoo duduk di sebelahnya. Ia berikan segelas kopi yang tadi dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke taman. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku tak percaya kau memintaku datang ke Seoul."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku bahkan lebih tak percaya kau memintaku untuk bertemu di taman."

Gong Yoo mendengus. Ia sesap kopinya sesaat, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "Ini tentang Harry, iya'kan?" selidiknya. Dan Chanyeol berdehem. Well, Gong Yoo sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol memintanya datang jauh-jauh ke Seoul jika ini bukan mengenai hal-yang-tak-boleh-dibicarakan-di-Gwangju. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya langsung ke intinya.

"Aku ingin kau membantu penyelidikanku."

Dahi Gong Yoo berkerut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kasus Raven. Aku berencana untuk membongkar kedok Kardinal Cheon Hojin." ucap Chanyeol lugas. Sorot matanya menampakkan amarah terpendam. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu sebagai informanku."

"Informan?" tanya Gong Yoo tak percaya dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya. "Chanyeol, kau lupa pihak gereja masih mengawasiku dengan ketat? Aku tak bisa memberikan–"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Chanyeol menyela. "Aku tak memintamu untuk menangani kasus ini sendirian, justru memintamu untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada interpol. Kami yang akan menyudutkan Kardinal Cheon. Kami yang akan menuntut sistem yang ia salah-gunakan. Kami pula yang akan menyeretnya ke balik jeruji."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gong Yoo dengan intonasi menantang.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah mengatakan ada dokumen rahasia yang membuktikan bahwa Kardinal Cheon mengetahui perbuatan bejat para pastor beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi malah tak melakukan tindakan apapun?"

"Ya, tapi dokumen rahasia itu tak ada padaku. Aku harus mengajukan mosi pada hakim agar dokumen itu dibuka untuk umum. Dan aku tak yakin Dewan Pengawas Pengacara akan berpikir dua kali untuk memecatku jika mendapatkan laporan tentang hal ini dari pihak gereja lagi."

"Itu tak'kan terjadi." tandas Chanyeol. "Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan bicara langsung pada hakim yang menangani dokumen rahasia itu agar bisa diteliti pihak interpol. Kau hanya perlu bekerja di belakang kami, menjadi informan gelap. Itu saja."

Lalu hening.

Gong Yoo terdiam. Sedikitnya ia salut melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol, namun di saat bersamaan ia merasa kasihan. "Ini tidak akan mudah, kau tahu itu."

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Ia tatap gelas kopinya. Sesaat, pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang ia cintai. "Aku tahu, aku paham hal itu. Tapi..ini satu-satunya cara. Aku benar-benar ingin membantu Baekhyun keluar dari kasus ini. Aku tak ingin melihatnya membunuh siapapun lagi, apapun alasannya. Karena itu," Chanyeol tatap manik Gong Yoo dengan raut serius—memantapkan niatnya. "Bantu aku."

Lagi, Gong Yoo terdiam. Ia termenung—lebih tepatnya. Beberapa kasus yang ia baca mengenai pembunuhan yang dilakukan Raven memenuhi benaknya. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa Raven yang selama ini diburu para interpol adalah si mungil Harry yang dulu ia kenal begitu pendiam.

"Kau tentu sadar betul bahwa tindakanmu ini juga akan mengirimkan Harry ke penjara, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menatap ke bawah. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sakit. "Tidak apa." ucapnya lirih. "Walaubagaimanapun, yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan kriminal. Kau pasti mengerti sekalipun tak kujelaskan. Hanya saja..sedikitnya aku ingin meringankan hukuman yang kelak ia terima."

Gong Yoo menghela napas karenanya. Kalau sudah begini, ia sulit berkata 'tidak'. Terlebih keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan kasus Baekhyun masih belum padam, sementara di hadapannya, Chanyeol menawarkan kerja sama yang membantu posisinya yang tengah diawasi ketat oleh pihak gereja. Siapa tahu dengan membiarkan interpol mengambil alih, akan ada titik terang yang selama ini ia cari?

"Bukti itu masih belum cukup."

Alis Chanyeol bertautan—kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus memiliki korban untuk memberikan kesaksian."

"Bukankah kau pernah menangani korban-korban untuk kasus ini? Hubungi saja–"

"Mereka tidak akan mau, Chanyeol." Gong Yoo memotong. Tikungan alis Chanyeol yang tajam menjadi respon. Gong Yoo-pun melanjutkan, "Kasus ini sudah lama tak menemukan titik terang. Para korban yang dulunya bersedia untuk bersaksi juga banyak yang menyerah. Apalagi setelah tahun berlalu, mereka pasti tak mau ambil resiko dengan tampil di muka umum. Jadi sekalipun kau mendapatkan dokumen rahasia itu, akan sulit untuk menangani kasus ini jika tak ada kesaksian dari korban."

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Tak begitu lama, karena kemudian si jangkung menatap Gong Yoo kembali. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Harry?"

"Ya, Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban. Aku yakin dia tak'kan keberatan untuk memberikan kesaksiannya."

Well, secara teknis, itu benar. Tapi entah kenapa, Gong Yoo pikir Baekhyun tak'kan menyetujui ide ini begitu saja.

"Aku ragu. Tapi sepertinya tak ada salahnya dicoba. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang dalam pencarian."

Gong Yoo mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sedang dalam pencarian'? Kupikir waktu itu kau buru-buru kembali ke Seoul karena Harry sudah tertangkap?"

"Ada kejadian tak terduga waktu itu. Tapi kami akan segera menemukannya." jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Well, sebaiknya begitu." Gong Yoo bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku tak bisa menjamin apa-apa saat ini. Akan sangat sulit menuntut Kardinal Cheon Hojin jika kalian tak memiliki bukti yang utuh, bahkan jika aku menjadi informan gelap kalian."

Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya ketika Gong Yoo pergi dari sana. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, memikirkan cara cepat untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang keberadaannya masih belum diketahui. Walaubagaimanapun, tekadnya untuk mengakhiri kasus Raven sudah bulat. Dan ia tak'kan membiarkan apapun menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas ketika dirinya berdiri di depan rak rokok dalam mini market yang baru saja ia masuki. Niatannya kesana adalah membeli sebotol bir, sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa penat, tapi saat melihat deretan rokok yang salah satunya adalah yang sering dibeli Kyungsoo, niatannyapun berubah. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengambil salah satu rokok tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju rak makanan.

"Omo~ tampannya!" Yeri—si penjaga kasir dalam mini market itu—memekik tertahan saat melihat sosok Sehun. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengeluhkan betapa bosannya kota kelahirannya, dan sekarang seorang pria tampan bersurai ebony justru mendatangi tempat kerjanya. Seperti Tuhan baru saja memberinya bingkisan menarik. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan.

Aku harus memotretnya!—batin Yeri. Gadis belia itupun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mematikan suara kamera, lalu membidik Sehun beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan pria tampan itu. Ia berpikir untuk mengunggah foto itu ke instagram-nya agar teman-temannya iri padanya. Well, setidaknya ia memiliki sesuatu yang menarik dalam kehidupannya yang monoton.

.

.

Kekuatan media sosial zaman sekarang memang mengagumkan. Terbukti dengan beberapa menit setelah foto Sehun yang diambil Yeri diunggah ke instagram, foto tersebut menjadi viral. Minseok adalah anggota interpol pertama yang menemukannya. Tanpa berpikir ulang, ia cari asal muasal foto itu. Begitu mendapatkan koordinatnya, dengan cepat ia menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Ya, Hyung?" Suara berat Chanyeol menyambut setelah dering kedua.

"Aku menemukan Oh Sehun."

"Sungguh? Dimana?"

"Aku akan kirimkan koordinatnya. Kau langsung saja kesana, aku akan memberitahu yang lain."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Sambungan telepon ditutup oleh Minseok. Ia perhatikan kembali foto tersebut. "Semoga kau ada disana juga, Baek."

.

.

Sehun segera mengunci pintu flat sederhana yang ia sewa begitu menutupnya. Ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur dalam flat tersebut, dan menemukan si mungil Baekhyun tengah terlelap di sofa dekat ranjang. Sehun menghela napas. Pikirnya, pasti Baekhyun ketiduran disana selagi menunggunya. Dihampirinya sosok bersurai dirty blonde itu, menatapnya dalam diam.

"Padahal kau yang bilang lapar, tapi kenapa malah tertidur?" celetuk Sehun. Senyuman kecil muncul di sudut bibir si jangkung melihat betapa manisnya Baekhyun ketika terlelap, terutama bibir tipis berwarna coral yang menarik perhatian itu. "Kau membuatku ingin mencuri ciuman darimu lagi."

Namun Sehun tak melakukannya. Alih-alih, pria berkulit pucat itu justru bangkit dari duduknya untuk merokok di balkon. Setelah mengetahui masa lalu Baekhyun yang kelam, Sehun sebisa mungkin tak melakukan tindakan yang menjurus pada skinship. Bukan karena merasa jijik, ia hanya tak mau mengingatkan si mungil pada trauma yang mengerikan itu.

"Ngh.."

Langkah Sehun terhenti karena suara merintih di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang tampak pucat.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun kembali meracau dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya. "J–jangan..kumohon.."

Menyaksikan itu, Sehun urungkan niatannya untuk merokok, dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. "Hey, bangunlah." panggilnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Namun mata pria mungil itu masih terpejam, tubuhnya lambat laun gemetaran. Sehun mulai cemas. "Baekhyun, bangunlah! Itu hanya mimpi!"

"T–tidak, j–jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun meronta hebat.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat. Sekuat mungkin ia tahan pergerakan Baekhyun, lalu mengguncang bahunya. "BAEKHYUN, BANGUNLAH!"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka lebar. Bola matanya yang agak merah itu bertabrakkan dengan obsidian Sehun. "S–Sehun-ah.." ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Airmata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "K–Kardinal Cheon ingin membunuhku. D–dia bahkan mencoba memperkosaku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi dia begitu kuat.."

"Shh, shh, itu hanya mimpi, Baek. Tak ada Kardinal Cheon disini, hanya aku." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia tangkup wajah pucat itu, mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja disini. Aku tak'kan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu, kau mengerti itu?"

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia menangis. "Aku tak bisa lagi, Sehun-ah.." ucapnya sesenggukan. "Aku takut.."

Sehun lantas membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Sambil menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya karena tangisan si mungil, ia usap punggung yang gemetaran itu. "Aku ada disini, Baek. Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi.."

Baekhyun tak menyahut dengan kata, hanya balas memeluk Sehun. Seketika suara isakan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan, dan Sehun menjadi pendengarnya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tiba lebih dulu di lokasi koordinat yang diberikan Minseok, karena memang kebetulan posisinya paling dekat ketimbang yang lain. Koordinat itu membawanya pada sebuah flat sederhana. Ia sudah bertanya pada pemiliknya tentang orang baru yang menyewa sebuah kamar dengan ciri-ciri seperti Sehun. Dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan kamar bernomor 14. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol mendobrak pintu flat sederhana tersebut. Menodongkan pistol, Chanyeol siap berteriak.

Namun tak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Dari dua bungkus piring bekas jajangmyeon yang tertinggal di meja, Chanyeol memprediksi Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan tempat itu sekitar kurang dari sejam yang lalu. Chanyeol mengumpat. Sekarang ia harus segera mengecek CCTV di sekitar flat itu untuk mendapatkan petunjuk kemana perginya Sehun dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ragu. "Kau ingin mundur?" Ia balik tanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Aku hanya merasa..ini terlalu cepat.." bisiknya, terselip nada takut di dalamnya.

"Lebih baik langsung menghadapinya dengan cepat daripada kau terus dihantui ingatan trauma dan ketakutanmu itu," timpal Sehun, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya—memakai sarung tangan dan mempersiapkan pistolnya. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, karena para interpol brengsek itu terus gencar mencari kita. Dan kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kardinal Cheon mengirim pembunuh bayaran lainnya setelah tahu Jongin gagal dalam misinya." Sehun memberikan sebuah pistol Walther P99 pada Baekhyun. "Kita akan menyelesaikan misimu malam ini juga. Dengan begitu, kita juga bisa pergi ke Finlandia dengan tenang. Iya'kan?" Sehun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap pistol yang disodorkan Sehun. Ia berpikir, masih belum mau menerima pistol tersebut.

Sehun berdecak. "Kalau kau masih ragu juga. Biar aku sendiri yang menghabisi Kardinal Cheon itu untukmu."

"Tidak!" sahut Baekhyun cepat. Segera ia ambil pistol tersebut dari tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Itu baru Raven yang kukenal." Ia mengacak surai dirty blonde itu dengan gemas.

"Yak!" Baekhyun protes. Pipinya samar-samar merona.

Sehun terkekeh saja menanggapinya.

.

.

"Chanyeol!"

Yang dipaggil meringis karena suara nyaring Minseok di headset yang menempel pada telinganya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya balik sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang ia lewati. Mobil yang dikemudi Chanyeol terus melaju kencang.

"Barusan terjadi ledakan bom kecil di sekitar gereja Sogang! Dan menurut kabar, disana ada Kardinal Cheon yang menghadiri misa malam ini. Bukankah tempat itu juga tidak jauh dari flat terakhir yang ditempati Sehun dan Baekhyun? Kau masih di sekitar sana'kan? Chanyeol!"

"Aku mengerti!" Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol memutar setir kemudinya. Mencari jalan pintas tercepat menuju gereja Sogang.

.

.

Saat semua orang panik berlarian keluar dari gereja, Kardinal Cheon tampak dikawal oleh tujuh pengawal menuju pintu belakang. Mereka berlari cepat menuju mobil yang sudah siap untuk membawa Kardinal Cheon pergi dari tempat ledakan tersebut. Namun tinggal sepuluh meter lagi, mobil hitam di depannya tiba-tiba meledak.

Mereka mundur, terkejut. Namun para pengawal itu dengan tanggap segera membuat formasi berdiri melingkari Kardinal Cheon, melindungi majikan mereka. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena masing-masing pengawal itu mendapatkan tembakan di kedua bahu dan paha mereka hingga jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Menyisakan Kardinal Cheon yang berdiri penuh awas melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari tahu dari arah mana tembakan-tembakan tanpa suara itu muncul.

"Mencari kami?"

Sebuah suara muncul bersamaan dengan sosok yang keluar dari kumpulan asap bekas ledakan mobil yang terbakar. Sehun berjalan sambil memutar pistol di jemarinya dengan gerakan main-main, ia tersenyum miring. Satu langkah mundur yang diambil Kardinal Cheon membuat ekspresi Sehun berubah mengeras dan langsung mengokang senjata, lalu menodongnya ke arah pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Bergerak sedikit lagi atau aku akan menembak kepalamu," ancam Sehun dengan nada serius.

Kardinal Cheon membeku di tempat. Tak berani bergerak. "Apa..maumu?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak berhak bertanya apa mauku. Justru saat ini, kaulah yang seharusnya menyusun kata-kata terakhir dalam hidupmu untuk seseorang. Iya'kan?" Sehun mengerling ke samping. " **Harry Park** ," panggilnya. Seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya melihat ekspresi Kardinal Cheon yang terkejut.

Baekhyun muncul dari belakang punggung Sehun. Matanya menggelap. Ia melangkah pelan, selangkah demi selangkah menuju Kardinal Cheon dengan pistol di tangannya. "Selamat malam, Bapak. Masih mengingatku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, berhenti dua meter di hadapan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Kardinal Cheon balas dengan tatapan biasa. Ia berucap penuh nada beribawa layaknya pejabat tinggi Vatikan, "Kau..seharusnya menjalani hidupmu dengan baik setelah Tuhan memberkatimu, Harry. Bertobatlah dari dosa-dosa–"

"OMONG KOSONG!" hardik Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan cepat menodongkan moncong pistol ke arah kepala Kardinal Cheon. "Jangan bicara tentang dosa di hadapanku jika kau sendiri yang telah menutupi dosa teman-teman bejatmu itu, sialan!"

"Heh," Kardinal Cheon mendengus. Bahunya bergetar, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak. Tertawa sangat keras, jauh berbeda dengan image dirinya yang selalu tenang dan berwibawa saat tampil di depan umum. Baekhyun dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi keheranan. "Kau itu.." Kardinal Cheon menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "..hanyalah anak kecil. Seorang anak kecil yang dirawat oleh pastur seharusnya bersyukur dan memberikan segalanya pada kami. Itulah yang namanya anak baik. Kau mengerti, hm?" Ia tersenyum kejam.

Mata Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. "BAJINGAN KAU!" bentaknya. Ia tarik pelocok pistol Walther P99 itu, lalu menempelkannya di dahi sang Kardinal. "Aku akan membunuhmu!" geramnya penuh kebencian.

Tapi kardinal Choi masih menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Apa dengan membunuhku, kau akan menyelesaikan masalah, hm?"

"Setidaknya dengan membunuhmu aku bisa menghentikan perbuatan keji itu pada korban yang lain."

"Owh, jadi sekarang kau bersikap seperti pahlawan? Kau yakin?"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Sehun mengernyit. Ada yang aneh di sini. Kardinal Cheon terlampau tenang. Dengan sebuah mulut pistol yang menempel di dahinya, dia bersikap kelewat tenang. Seolah dia yakin akan tetap selamat dalam situasi seperti ini. Sehun berpikir, mulai mengeluarkan kewaspadaannya pada sekitar. Ada sesuatu, terlihat sinar berkedip walau hanya sebentar, seperti pantulan cahaya bulan pada bidang kecil. Mata Sehun seketika melebar.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun melompat, menerjang Baekhyun, lalu jatuh bersamaan di atas aspal, tepat setelah sebuah peluru nyaris mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

Kardinal Cheon mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera melarikan diri. Sehun dengan tangkas melayangkan tembakan ke arah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang baru saja menargetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri bangkit, mengejar Kardinal Cheon yang kabur. Seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kembali menargetkan Baekhyun, tapi Sehun lagi-lagi menembakinya, membuat sosok itu kembali berlindung di balik pohon. Sehun menggeram, berteriak murka, "KELUAR KAU, KIM JONGIN!"

"Cih," Sebuah suara umpatan terdengar. Kim Jongin muncul disana. Dengan sebelah kaki yang pincang, pria berkulit tan itu menyeret dirinya keluar dari balik pohon, sambil menodongkan pistol pada Sehun yang juga sedang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah. "Kau–" Ia menggeram. "Tidak cukupkah setelah kau membunuh Kyungsoo, brengsek?!" makinya.

Jongin berdecih. "Itu bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya," sangkalnya. "Dari awal itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu untuk lebih memilih Raven daripada keselamatan sepupumu."

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Namun tak ada letusan tembakan yang keluar. Pelurunya telah habis. Gantian Jongin yang menembak Sehun tepat di pahanya. "Akhh!"

Jongin terkekeh mengejek. Ia layangkan tatapan dingin pada Sehun yang tengah menutupi darah di luka tembaknya. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu, Oh Sehun. Jangan memaksaku untuk membunuhmu." Setelahnya Jongin berlari mengejar Baekhyun, meski dengan kaki yang diseret karena patah—akibat jatuh dari atas atap tempo hari lalu.

"Sialan." Mengabaikan luka di pahanya, Sehun bergerak mengambil pistol lain di saku pengawal Kardinal Cheon yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu ikut mengejar Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sambil mengarahkan pistolnya. Satu tembakan ia lepaskan. Itu tepat mengenai betis Kardinal Cheon. Pria paruh baya itu tersungkur di atas aspal, merintih tertahan. Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan napas terengah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, Pak tua."

Kardinal Cheon menggeram. "Kau hanyalah anak kecil!" gertaknya murka. "Beraninya kau melukai Bapak-mu!"

"DIAM!" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman pistolnya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kardinal Cheon memejamkan matanya. Menunggu, namun detik berlalu, ia tak merasakan apapun.

Tangan Baekhyun sendiri gemetar. Di saat-saat seperti ini, suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya. Menahan keinginannya untuk menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

" _Kau terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.."_

Jemari tangan Baekhyun melemas. Pistol itupun terjatuh dari genggamannya tak lama kemudian. Air matanya mengenang di kelopak matanya. Keinginan untuk membunuh Kardinal Cheon tiba-tiba sirna begitu saja, tepat di saat ia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk melakukannya. Baekhyun tertawa miris. Pada akhirnya, ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Dan itu semua karena Park Chanyeol.

"Aku.." Baekhyun bersuara dengan lirih, "..akan menelepon pihak interpol." Mata Kardinal Cheon terbuka, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Pria mungil itu berbalik memunggunginya. Ia kembali berucap dengan lirih, "Aku..akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka."

Kardinal Cheon bergerak gelisah. Arah pandangnya lalu tertuju pada pistol Walther P99 yang dijatuhkan Baekhyun semenit yang lalu. Ia mengambilnya, mengarahkannya pada punggung Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya.

DOR!

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia berbalik. Mendapati Kardinal Cheon terjatuh, tergeletak di aspal dengan kepala berlubang, berceceran darah. Dan tak jauh dari sana, ada Oh Sehun, dengan pistol yang mengepulkan asap dari moncongnya.

"S–Sehun?" Bola mata Baekhyun bergulir pada paha Sehun yang berdarah. Ia terkejut dibuatnya. "Sehun-ah, kau–" Ia dengan sigap berlari menghampiri pria tinggi itu, tepat ketika tubuh Sehun yang oleng karena sebelah kakinya yang ngilu tak dapat membuatnya bertahan lama untuk berdiri dengan tegak. "Yak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun malah tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kalau kau ragu, aku yang akan membunuhnya untukmu."

Baekhyun tersentak. Dadanya seketika terasa menghangat. Ia balas tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih.."

"Hm," Sehun melihat sekeliling. Mengira Jongin telah salah arah mengejar Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum Jongin ataupun interpol menangkap kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia bantu memapah Sehun dengan mengalungkan lengannya. Namun baru lima langkah mereka terhenti, seorang pria tinggi berdiri menghadang keduanya. Itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terpaku. Sehun mendecih. Sementara Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya balas menatap Baekhyun. Ada sejuta emosi yang terkumpul hingga Chanyeol tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia keluarkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi yang pasti ada satu keinginan besar di batinnya yang ingin menarik Baekhyun dari rengkuhan pria lain dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. Hanya dalam pelukannya.

"Apa maumu, brengsek?" Sehun yang mulai menarik pemicunya.

"Sehun, hentikan," Baekhyun mencegahnya. Ia lepaskan rangkulan Sehun di bahunya, lalu melangkah maju. Ditatapnya manik Chanyeol. "Kau bisa menangkapku sekarang. Tapi biarkan Sehun pergi."

Sehun melotot. "Yak! Apa kau gila?"

Namun Chanyeol masih tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya masih terfokus pada Baekhyun—sosok mungil yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia ingin menarik tangan pria mungil itu, ingin mendekap erat pria mungil itu, dan tak'kan pernah melepaskannya. Namun fokus Chanyeol pecah ketika sekelebat bayangan terlihat di matanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara kongkangan pistol terdengar di telinga Sehun. Pada detik-detik saat sebuah peluru ditembakkan oleh sosok asing itu, Chanyeol berhasil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk melindunginya. Sementara Sehun berbalik ke belakang, lalu membalas dengan sebuah tembakan lain untuk Jongin yang baru saja melepaskan sebuah tembakan ke arah Baekhyun.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Hingga ia tak mampu mencerna situasi macam apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia terima, lalu bisikan tulus, dan aliran darah yang menetes dari punggung Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba semua suara terasa hening. Gendang telinga Baekhyun terasa bising. Dan kepala Chanyeol yang melemah terkulai di bahunya, beserta bisikan terakhir yang ia terima dari suara berat itu.

"Berbahagialah, Baek. Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini):** Yang terhormat dan tersayang kepada seluruh reader yang berbaik hati sudah membaca fanfic ini. Mohon dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, maafkan kami jika ending dari fanfic ini sama sekali jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan dan pilihan kami berdua sejak awal pembuatan fanfic ini. Kami sudah memberikan yang terbaik yang kami bisa, menulis dengan hati ikhlas dan semata-mata bertujuan untuk menghibur para reader-nim sekalian tanpa balasan apapun, dan hanya berharap pada sebuah kalimat tanggapan reader-nim sekalian yang sudah membaca hasil kerja keras kami. Tak ada sama sekali unsur menipu atau membuat para reader-nim sekalian kecewa dan bersedih hati.

Karena itu, sebagai reader yang baik, dewasa, dan bijaksana. Mohon mengertilah kami. Jika memang tidak suka, cukup tak usah dibaca lagi. Atau cukup 'ngedumel' sendiri aja. Tidak perlu sampai menyakiti kami atau mengatai hasil kerja keras kami dalam bentuk tulisan yang bisa jadi membuat semangat kami untuk menulis hancur dalam sekejap.

Jika para reader-nim sekalian mengerti/mengenal kami lebih lama. Pasti sangat tahulah, kami senangnya dengan siapa. Bukannya kami berpindah haluan. Hanya saja, kami ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Kami tetap pencinta ChanBaek kok. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, ChanBaek masih nomor satu di hati kami. Hanya untuk yang satu ini...kami memutuskan yang lain.

Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf, dan mohon pengertian.

Setelah fanfic ini selesai, kami akan tetap melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic ChanBaek kami lainnya dengan penuh semangat yang tinggi. Itu semua pun tidak terlepas dari pemberi semangat dari para reader-nim yang hebat sekalian. Karena itu, mari berjuang bersama-sama dengan pemberi kalimat yang lebih indah daripada sebuah hinaan yang membuat kami bisa kecewa dan menghilang.

 **A/N (Azova10):** Jadi, ini HunBaek. Sebenarnya tanpa diberi tahu sekalipun, main pair sudah terlihat jelas dari summary (HunBaek/ChanBaek). Saya selalu menulis main pair di summary, tepatnya pair mana yang diketik duluan. Beberapa readers yang suka main ke lapak saya **mungkin** sudah ngeh dengan ini.

Maaf bagi kalian yang merasa kecewa, bahkan rugi sudah mengikuti FF ini, tapi ini adalah keputusan saya dan Aya. Tidak ada perubahan main pair selama proses pengetikan kok, karena memang sudah ditentukan jauh sebelum kami mengetik prolog. Yang kami harapkan sekarang adalah sikap dewasa kalian.

Kami tahu beberapa dari kalian pasti akan berhenti membaca FF ini, dan meluapkan kekecewaan di kotak review dikarenakan main pair yang tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi KAMI MOHON, penyampaiannya yang sopan. Ini hanya FF kok, untuk kesenangan semata, jadi tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak pantas. Thanks before.

Untuk **No name** , terima kasih banyak untuk review-mu :)

PS. **Crime Twins** apdet jamaah bareng **Kang Seulla, ChiakiBee,** dan **Phyromaniac**.

PSS. Next chapter is the ending, so anticipate it~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

fujokuu, , SexYeol, Ellaqomah, neniFanadicky, Andhani, byunhime, shantisolekah9, adelianjjbyuniee, hunbaek, mi210691, Illa651, ParkHyerin6194, syeleexo, Debby Sagita YN, Kiki2231, Yoon745, cbhs, chanxlatifaxbaek, babybaekhyunee7, Guest(1), indi1004, Guesttt, EternalKim, inspirit7starlight, Summer Mei, shenshey27, MiraKimLu, xiaobao, riririi, EyiLy, Kenzoumukii, nia88, JKris115116, DongchimiChanbaek, wiwitcbcb, kiyasita, yellowfishh14, inibaek, Park Byunaa, aminion, ChanNhye, yoyoyo man, guest01, LUDLUD, Eka915, ay, akakuroseiya415, AndrelaPearl, Only ChanBaek, AlexandraLexa, itsathenazi, Hyurien92, themaknae1929yuna, bbkhyn, Innocent Vee, Guest(2), kichansarang, Lovely MakeUp, ByunB04, sesebaek, altogirl382, Yuichanzu, kirafuchi, xoo'49, Guest(3), noufbaybe91, Yuuui, chanbaekssi, magnaeautumn, No name, exobbabe, Incandescence7, NyawNyaw09, diarayu22, Guest(4), Yxxx1106, ByunRahayu, baekpie461, Twelvelight, mikaanggra, Channia Park, xiaorita. oktavia


	10. Chapter 9

Di ruang pengadilan, Byun Baekhyun duduk di kursi kesaksian yang berperan ganda sebagai saksi korban juga tersangka atas pembunuhan yang dilakukannya selama ini. Sidang sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Semua yang bersangkutan sedang menyampaikan argumen, tuduhan, kesaksian, serta pembelaan masing-masing di depan hakim, para juri, dan beberapa penonton yang diberi izin untuk menyaksikan persidangan. Suasana dalam ruangan tampak begitu tegang. Tempat dimana semua hasil penyelidikan disampaikan, tempat dimana bermacam rahasia berhasil dikuakkan, tempat dimana orang dinyatakan bersalah atau tidak, dan tempat dimana penghakiman akan dijatuhkan.

Semuanya terjadi disana.

Seharusnya, memang ini yang Baekhyun inginkan sejak dulu. Dendam yang akhirnya terbalaskan, kebenaran tentang masa lalunya, serta kejahatan pihak gereja yang akhirnya bisa dibuktikan. Seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena tujuannya selama ini telah tercapai, meski pada akhirnya ia harus dihukum. Seharusnya, ia puas. Ia senang.

Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak senang sama sekali.

Byun Baekhyun, sebagai objek utama dalam persidangan kali ini, sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk larut dalam suasana tegang persidangan. Pria mungil itu hanya duduk disana, dengan pandangan menerawang dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh jaksa atau hakim, juga membenarkan pernyataan pengacaranya—Gong Yoo.

Pikiran Baekhyun tak bisa fokus pada itu semua. Karena satu hal yang ia sesali saat ini, satu hal yang membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak yang tak tertahankan, adalah...ia yang tertahan di sini, dan tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman Chanyeol.

Perasaannya berkecamuk, seakan dadanya telah diremas begitu kuat dari dalam.

"Jadi, tersangka Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau mengakuinya? Bahwa kau telah membunuh Pastor Kim Geunhyung, Pastor Jo Chaemoo, Pastor Han Soonjae, Pastor Ryu Junggil, dan Kardinal Cheon Hojin, atas perasaan dendam karena mereka telah melakukan perlakuan tidak senonoh terhadapmu saat masih berusia di bawah umur? Apakah itu benar?"

Saat hakim bertanya, saat itu pula Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang seolah berbisik di telinganya. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut, penuh cinta yang tulus. Membuat cengkraman di dalam dadanya semakin erat dan terasa sakit.

" _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **n**_ _ **ie.."**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, setetes likuid lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Ketika akhirnya ia berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku telah melakukan semuanya.."

 _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Azova10** **and Sayaka Dini**

 **presents**

 **RAVEN**

 **Chapter** **9 (end)** **–** **A New Start**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Gong Yoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok** **, Rap Monster (BTS),** **Kim** **Taehyung** **(BTS)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **FF INI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG UNSUR SARA ATAU SIAPAPUN**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam setelah persidangan. Baekhyun beserta tiga tahanan lain dikawal untuk memasuki sebuah bus yang dimodifikasi khusus—dengan jeruji di setiap jendelanya sebagai bentuk keamanan—untuk membawa para kriminalis tingkat atas, dan memindahkan mereka ke sebuah penjara pusat khusus tersangka dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi.

Dengan kedua tangan diborgol, Baekhyun pasrah saat para polisi mendorong punggungnya dengan kasar, membentaknya untuk segera menaiki bus, dan duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang di balik jeruji yang membatasi kursi depan dengan kursi supir bus. Tiga tahanan lain dengan kasus berlainan juga duduk di kursi berbeda dalam bus tersebut. Wajah mereka terlihat lebih menakutkan dengan badan kekar yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berwajah lebih manis dan bertubuh kecil.

Entah kehidupan apa yang menantinya dalam penjara bersama para penjahat itu, Baekhyun tak mau memikirkannya. Pandangan pria mungil itu beralih ke kaca bus, melihat langit malam serta deretan lampu jalanan yang dilewati bus. Hingga suatu pemandangan janggal menarik perhatiannya.

Tiga motor ninja hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menyalip bus tahanan yang ia tumpangi. Pada masing-masing ketiga sepeda motor tersebut, ada tiga pria berjaket kulit hitam, dan berhelm teropong hitam. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti sekelompok geng motor. Ketiga motor tersebut melaju di depan bus dengan alur saling menyilang, sengaja mengganggu jalur supir bus. Klakson bus dibunyikan, supir mengumpat. Empat polisi yang bertugas jaga di belakang supir merasakan sinyal bahaya. Dan Baekhyun yang tanggap akan situasi segera menunduk, berlindung di antara deretan kursi bus.

Di detik berikutnya, serentetan bunyi tembakan terdengar menghujani badan bus dari luar. Beberapanya mengenai roda-roda bus, hingga membuat laju bus menjadi tak menentu. Berbelok-belok, sementara polisi dari dalam bus juga melepaskan tembakan ke luar. Kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat. Baekhyun menguatkan pegangannya saat bus terhenti setelah menabrak pagar pembatas jalan tol.

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Baekhyun menunggu, masih menunduk di antara kursi bus. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini dari arah yang lebih dekat, tepat di bagian dalam bus, di dekat kursi kemudi. Suara langkah kaki dari sepatu kulit terdengar menaiki bus. Baekhyun mengintip, penasaran.

Gembok pintu jeruji dalam bus ditembak. Seorang pria berjaket kulit—salah satu pengendara motor tadi—sedang menenteng senjata AK47 di bahu kanannya, berhasil menakuti tiga tahanan lain yang diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Wajah pria itu, Baekhyun pernah melihatnya di salah satu daftar buronan para interpol. Tidak salah lagi, nama julukan pria itu adalah Rap Monster.

Pria buronan interpol itu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bus sambil meniup sebuah balon dari permen karet yang ia kunyah. Setelah balon karetnya meletus, ia menempelkan sisa permen karet itu dengan asal di salah satu kursi bus. "Jadi.." Suaranya yang berat memulai. "Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Ketika mata Rap Monster tertuju pada tiga tahanan lain, masing-masing dari mereka menggelengkan kepala secara bergantian. Setelahnya, semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya yang tersisa. Pria mungil bersurai _dirty blonde_ yang mengintip dari balik kursi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Seingatnya, Rap Monster hanyalah penjahat bandar senjata ilegal, bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Lagipula, Kardinal Cheon dan Kim Jongin telah meninggal. Jadi tak mungkin seseorang mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya, iya'kan?

Rap Monster memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung. "Oi, Taehyung!" teriaknya memanggil. Seorang pria lain berpakaian sama baru saja menaiki bus dan mengambil sederet kunci dari kantong celana polisi yang terbaring di lantai bus. Pria bernama Taehyung yang dipanggil itu berjalan melewati Rap Monster, lalu berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Apa benar dia orangnya?" tanya Rap Monster.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Ya, sama seperti di foto." Ia mengulurkan sebuah kunci di hadapan Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, kami hanya ingin membantumu," ujar Taehyung, menyadari tatapan waspada dari Baekhyun yang ia terima.

Baekhyun mengambil kunci itu, membuka sendiri borgol di kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada," jawab Taehyung. "Kami hanya menuruti perintah sesuai bayaran yang kami terima."

"Perintah dari siapa?"

Rap Monster bersiul menggoda. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung turun saja dari bus? Karena ksatria-mu itu sedang menunggumu di luar~"

"Ksatria?" Alis Baekhyun tertekuk bingung. Tak mau semakin penasaran, iapun berjalan melewati Taehyung dan Rap Monster, menuju pintu keluar bus. Baekhyun berhenti di pintu, matanya berkedip, menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria tampan yang menggenakan jaket kulit hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya. Pria itu sedang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, tepat di samping sebuah sepeda motor ninja. "Sehun-ah.." panggil Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Kupikir kau sudah melarikan diri ke Finlandia?"

Sehun malah tersenyum tipis, membuat ia tampak luar biasa tampan meski di bawah pencahayaan sinar lampu jalanan. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama, hm?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok pria mungil nan menggemaskan yang masih diam membeku di pintu bus.

Sesuatu dari dalam dada Baekhyun terasa menghangat. Beserta sebuah bisikan yang seolah menari di telinganya.

" _ **Berbahagialah**_ _ **,**_ _ **Baek**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **A**_ _ **ku mencintaimu.."**_ Bayangan Chanyeol muncul di samping Sehun yang tengah tersenyum, membuat bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum tak lama kemudian. Seraya menyedot bibir bawahnya yang gemetar, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dari sisi tubuhnya ke depan, menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, menggenggam harapan baru yang telah ditawarkan padanya dengan lebih erat. Dan genggaman dari tangan besar Sehun terasa begitu hangat, hingga menjalar ke seluruh relung hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah.." tulusnya.

.

.

"Hyung!" Jongdae yang baru memasuki kantor penyelidik, berteriak heboh memanggil Seunghyun. "Kau sudah dengar itu?" Ia berdiri di depan meja ketua tim mereka dengan ekspresi serius. "Baekhyun baru saja berhasil kabur saat terjadi pemindahan ke penjara pusat!"

Mata Seunghyun membulat, tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia menghela napas. "Oh," responnya singkat.

Jongdae mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Hyung?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Seunghyun. "Tugas kita untuk menangani kasus Raven sudah selesai. Masalah kaburnya dia saat ini menjadi tanggung jawab petugas yang mengawalnya. Bukan kita."

"Hm, iya juga sih. Tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan," timpal Jongdae. "Dari yang kudengar, Baekhyun dibantu oleh sekomplotan yang membajak bus tahanan itu dalam perjalanan mereka ke penjara pusat. Bukankah itu aneh? Karena informasi pemindahan Baekhyun itu begitu rahasia. Dari mana mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun dipindahkan malam ini, dan jalur mana saja yang bus tahanan itu lewati? Tidakkah kau merasa.." Mata Jongdae dengan gerakan main-main bergulir pada sosok Minseok yang sedang meminum kopinya. "Ada seseorang yang mungkin saja memberitahu mereka?"

Minseok hampir saja tersedak minumannya. "Hehehe.." Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat Jongdae memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya protes. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sangkalnya sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku juga tidak sedang menuduhmu." Jongdae tertawa. Berjalan ke arah Minseok. "Tapi.." Ia menunduk di hadapan Minseok yang bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Kau.."

"A–ada apa?" Minseok sungguh merasa dirinya seperti tikus yang sedang disudutkan oleh kucing. Jantungnya berdetak dalam tempo yang kencang, takut akan ketahuan.

"Tak memiliki acara untuk malam nanti, bukan?"

"Hah?"

Jongdae berdiri tegak, tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Minseok. "Jam enam malam, di restoran Cherys." Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya.

Minseok melongo, berpikir. "Apa maksudnya itu?" Ia masih merasa takut. Dari gelagat Jongdae tadi, Minseok yakin dia sedang dicurigai. Dia panik. Berpikir keras untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat sebagai alasannya yang telah membocorkan rahasia itu pada Sehun.

Dia hanya ingin membantu teman. Minseok bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Dan Minseok melakukan itu semua semata-mata demi teman mereka yang telah tiada—Park Chanyeol.

TUK!

Gulungan kertas dipukul di atas kepala Minseok. Seunghyun tersenyum penuh makna. "Kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Jongdae hanya sedang mengajakmu kencan."

Mata Minseok membulat. "Eh?" Pipinya merona.

"Hm." Seunghyun mengangguk. "Ah ya, dan kukatakan sekali lagi. Kita tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kasus Raven yang sudah ditutup itu. Kau mengerti?" wantinya. "Jadi, berhenti memikirkan hal yang lain. Dan fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu saat ini."

Sebagai anggota Interpol. Minseok bukanlah orang bodoh. Dan ia juga tahu Seunghyun maupun Jongdae juga tidak bodoh. Mereka tentunya sudah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Minseok. Akan tetapi..

...untuk kali ini saja, mereka mencoba menutup mata.

Demi teman mereka yang baru saja dikebumikan.

Minseok menutup matanya, tersenyum simpul sambil menerawang. "Setidaknya..kuharap Baekhyun bisa bahagia..."

 **###**

 _ **Tampere, Finlandia, t**_ _ **iga tahun kemudian**_ _ **..**_

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PAMAN SEAN! DIA AKAN BERMAIN DENGANKU!"

"KAU YANG LEPASKAN! PAMAN SEAN SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN DATANG KE PESTA TEH-KU!"

"ITU HANYA SEKUMPULAN PESTA TEH BODOH, JANGAN LIBATKAN PAMAN SEAN, ALEYNA!"

"TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN PAMAN-KU!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak di dapur, mengalihkan atensinya pada suara-suara ribut di ruang bermain. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana, padahal keadaan masih tentram lima menit yang lalu. Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun mematikan kompor, lalu berjalan menuju sumber keributan.

"Astaga.." Baekhyun menganga kecil begitu sampai. Pemandangan di hadapannya cukup mengejutkannya. Sehun berada di antara si mungil Aleyna dan Jesper, dengan masing-masing dari mereka menarik tangan Sehun, memperebutkannya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Jesper mencoba mencuri Paman Sean dariku!" Aleyna menuding Jesper.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak mencuri Paman Sean!" Jesper membela diri. "Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain bola, dan Aleyna tiba-tiba saja menarik Paman Sean dariku!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Dan keributan dua bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu kembali terjadi. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak kelabakan, Sehun malah asyik menonton pertengkaran itu tanpa ada minat untuk melerai.

"Sean, lakukan sesuatu!" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun berkedip, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. "Seperti apa?"

"Pisahkan mereka, bodoh!" Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

Sehun yang tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan perintah Baekhyun, pun menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Aleyna dan Jesper, lalu menarik baju mereka sehingga keduanya terpisah jauh. Baekhyun turut membantu dengan menahan Jesper, sementara Sehun menangani Aleyna.

"Hey, hey, hentikan. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, hm?" Sehun menatap Aleyna. "Aleyna, Paman berjanji akan bermain denganmu setelah kita sarapan bersama, oke?" Lalu menatap Jesper setelahnya. "Dan Jesper, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola bersama teman-temanmu yang lain setelah jam makan siang? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika bermain dengan lebih banyak orang?" Meskipun masih cemberut, tapi dua bocah itu mengangguk setuju. Puas dengan respon itu, Sehun-pun mengacak surai mereka dengan gemas. "Anak baik~"

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum bangga pada Sehun. Meskipun terkadang sikapnya tampak cuek, tapi pria bersurai ebony itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan anak-anak agar tidak bertengkar. Seperti sekarang ini, contohnya. Padahal hanya dibujuk dengan kata-kata, tapi anak-anak itu menurut dengan polosnya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sehun membuat kemajuan yang pesat semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di panti asuhan St. Angels milik Nyonya Sayaka tiga tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun ingat Sehun pada awalnya tak setuju dengan idenya untuk menjadi pengurus panti asuhan. Tapi ketika ia menjelaskan niatannya yang ingin menjaga anak-anak agar terhindar dari kasus pelecehan seksual yang pernah dialaminya, Sehun tak berpikir dua kali untuk merubah keputusannya. Tak ada yang membuat Baekhyun lebih bahagia dari itu. Jadilah mereka disini, berbagi suka dan duka bersama anak-anak yatim piatu.

"Kalian pergilah membantu Ibu Sayaka menyiram tanaman. Sarapannya akan segera siap." ujar Baekhyun. Aleyna dan Jesper mengangguk patuh.

"Apa Paman Sean juga ikut?" tanya Aleyna pada Sehun, tapi dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak, Aleyna sayang." sahut Sehun. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, tangan nakal Sehun merangkul bahu si mungil, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Paman harus membantu Paman Baek menyiapkan sarapan."

Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya. Tidak hanya karena ucapan bohong yang Sehun buat-buat (Sehun tidak pernah membantu Baekhyun memasak), tapi juga untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Baek'.

"Kenapa Paman Sean selalu memanggil Paman Dylan dengan nama 'Baek'? Itu'kan bukan namanya." tanya Jesper dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Baekhyun hendak berdalih, namun kedatangan Nyonya Sayaka dari pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu adalah panggilan sayang Paman Sean untuk Paman Dylan, anak-anak." ujar Nyonya Sayaka yang baru selesai menyiram tanaman, bergabung dengan mereka di ruang bermain anak-anak. Wanita paruh baya itu mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun yang mengerjap polos, ikut mengerjai si mungil. "Itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, bukan begitu?"

"K–k–kekasih?" Baekhyun terbata. Pipinya merona sampai ke telinga. "Kami bukan–"

"Eh? Paman Sean dan Paman Dylan berpacaran? Sejak kapan?" Aleyna yang percaya, semakin dibuat ingin tahu.

"Bukan, Aleyna! Kami bu–"

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, sayang~" Sehun mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Apa salahnya mereka tahu, hm?"

Dan godaan itu sangat membuahkan pukulan telak di belakang kepala Sehun. Baekhyun pelakunya. Nyonya Sayaka yang melihatnyapun terbahak.

"Sudah, sudah." Nyonya Sayaka melerai. Ia memberikan sebuah daftar belanjaan pada Baekhyun. "Dylan, tolong pergi ke minimarket ya. Sean, kau temani Dylan. Biar aku yang mengurus sarapan untuk anak-anak."

"Baik, Bu." Baekhyun dan Sehun menyahut hampir bersamaan.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau memanggilku 'Baek' di hadapan anak-anak—LAGI!" Baekhyun menggerutu dalam perjalanan mereka menuju minimarket. Kedua kakinya dihentak-hentakkan, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Sehun, jangan memanggilku begitu kecuali di depan Ibu Sayaka!"

Sehun mengorek telinganya yang berdenging tanpa merespon, kentara tak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan si mungil. _Hell_ , lagipula Baekhyun tak suka dilawan jika sudah membicarakan ini, jadi untuk apa membela dirinya? Entah kenapa, setelah tiga tahun menetap di Tampere, Finlandia, sifat cerewet pria mungil itu sepertinya semakin menjadi saja.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan nama–"

"Dylan dan Sean, aku mengerti, Baek." Sehun menyela.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Itu kau paham, lalu kenapa selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?"

"Keseleo lidah." Sehun menjawab asal. Baekhyun tentu saja sadar, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. _Toh_ Sehun memang selalu begitu.

"HATCHIII!" Baekhyun bersin tepat saat angin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Sambil mengusap hidungnya yang merah, Baekhyun rapatkan jaketnya. "Sial, kenapa disini begitu dingin? Padahal ini belum memasuki musim gugur."

Sehun melirik Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di hadapan mereka. "Padahal sudah tahu tak kuat dingin, tapi malah memakai jaket tipis."

"Salahkan saja pria yang membawaku ke salah satu negara dengan cuaca tak bersahabat ini." Baekhyun menyindir.

"Kau bahkan tidak protes saat aku menyebut 'Finlandia', kenapa sekarang banyak komentar?" balas Sehun. Dan Baekhyun mati kutu. Ia tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Sialan kau." Baekhyun mengumpat. Ia hendak menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan, tapi sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya. Itu tangan Sehun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya balas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Merasakan jantungnya berdentum tak keruan, si mungil menahan senyumannya agar terkesan biasa. "Berjanjilah untuk tak memanggilku 'Baekhyun' jika kita tak hanya sedang berdua, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru terpikirkan sebuah cara untuk menggoda si mungil. "Jika aku menurutimu, apa aku akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?"

Bola mata Baekhyun sontak dibuat melotot. Wajahnya merona tanpa celah. "A–a–apa?"

Mendapati respon menarik, Sehun tak tahan untuk tak tertawa. "Astaga, Baek, kau harus lihat ekspresimu itu! Benar-benar daebak, ahahaha!"

"Oh Sehun, kau–YAK! JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR!" teriak Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu kabur menghindari amukannya. Bisa ia dengar tawa nista Sehun yang membahana di jalanan. Tapi daripada mengejar si jangkung yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki minimarket, pria mungil itu malah bergeming di tempatnya, menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar." Bibirnya mengerucut—kesal. Bukan karena sikap Sehun yang menyebalkan, itu memang sudah sifatnya. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa dikontrol. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, debaran yang semula hanya datang sesekali, kini semakin sering muncul.

Dan itu karena Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk mengartikan debaran aneh itu. Hanya saja..ia tak menyangka akan merasakannya pada Sehun—pria yang dulu memberinya kesan pertama yang sangat buruk. Tapi— _hell_ , siapa yang tahu? Ini mungkin karena sikap Sehun yang banyak berubah. Meski terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan—seperti barusan, tapi Sehun tak pernah absen dalam menunjukkan kelembutannya pada Baekhyun, juga tak pernah lengah dalam menjaga dan melindungi si mungil.

Baekhyun ingat ia pernah membuat Sehun kesulitan tidur karena ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk setelah kematian Chanyeol. Sehun akan dengan sabar menenangkannya, bahkan menemaninya yang menangis sampai ia benar-benar terlelap. Baekhyun juga ingat pada minggu-minggu pertama mereka tinggal di Finlandia, Sehun akan menggendongnya menuju RS saat ia jatuh sakit karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Sehun pasti menjadi orang yang pertama yang tersenyum saat Baekhyun siuman, dan dengan suara parau berkata padanya, 'Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh..'.

Mengingat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Pikirnya, ini sungguh konyol. Mungkinkah ia terkena karma? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, ia tak'kan mengelak perasaan itu.

Hanya saja..

"Yak, kenapa kau malah melamun disana? Cepat kemari!" Kepala Sehun muncul dari balik pintu minimarket, menyuruh si mungil untuk segera kesana. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berlari kecil menuju minimarket.

..Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Sehun masih memiliki perasaan khusus padanya atau tidak.

.

.

"Kau bisa saja memotong jarimu, Dylan."

Baekhyun tersentak. Segera ia hentikan segala aktivitasnya saat itu, yakni membantu Nyonya Sayaka memasak di dapur dengan memotong wortel. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Ah tidak, Bu, aku–"

"Ssht, tak apa." Nyonya Sayaka tersenyum. "Kau sudah cukup membantu dengan membelikan bahan makanan. Lagipula itu akan menjadi lebih buruk kalau kau memaksakan diri dan terluka."

Baekhyun menghela napas, menyesali dirinya yang melamun di saat seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf, Bu."

Nyonya Sayaka menggeleng. "Keberatan untuk berbagi?" tawarnya. "Kau sangat tahu kalau aku adalah pendengar yang baik, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Nyonya Sayaka di panti asuhan ini. Dari semua panti yang sudah ia dan Sehun kunjungi sebelumnya, hanya pada pemilik panti asuhan inilah, seorang wanita imigran dari Jepang yang segera menerima mereka berdua tanpa bertanya lebih banyak. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Sayaka sendiri, ia memang pendengar dan penjaga rahasia yang baik. Hanya kepada wanita itulah Baekhyun membuka dirinya lebih.

"Sehun..." Nama itu terucap begitu saja di bibir Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup sambil memilin ujung bajunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat Ibu..tentang... mmm..."

"Menyukaimu?" Tebakan Nyonya Sayaka menyentakkan Baekhyun.

"Apa Ibu bisa membaca pikiran?"

Nyonya Sayaka tertawa geli. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau gelisah begini karena tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun padamu'kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja sendiri?" tanyanya memberi solusi.

Baekhyun terdiam.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Setengah mengantuk, pria bersurai ebony itu melangkah menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Namun dahinya berkerut saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah berkutat sendirian disana. Sehun melirik jam dinding di dekat pintu dapur. Pukul satu pagi.

"Baek?" Sehun memanggil dengan suara parau. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Sehun? Kau bangun?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Hm, aku haus. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang membuat _fruit cake_."

Alis Sehun tertarik ke atas sebelah. "Pukul satu pagi?"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Ya, um..aku tak bisa tidur."

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tebak Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Itu adalah sebuah 'ya'. Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil memerhatikan si mungil menghias cake. "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak apa, Sehun. Lagipula, kau pasti lelah setelah bermain seharian dengan anak-anak. Aku bisa mengatasi ini kok."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu di mataku." Sehun menunjuk mata Baekhyun yang merah sebagai bentuk keraguan akan ucapan si mungil. "Kau tahu kau tak perlu sungkan padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Sehun. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku sungkan padamu, hm? Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, lagipula ini bukan mimpi buruk yang biasanya."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Lalu kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat."

"Eyy~ pembohong."

"Tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Atensinya sudah terfokus sepenuhnya pada _cake_ yang tengah dihias. Baekhyun tak bisa bilang bahwa ia bermimpi Sehun meninggalkannya. Bisa-bisa pria albino itu menggodanya habis-habisan. "Kau tidak akan kembali tidur?" tanya Baekhyun, sadar akan Sehun yang masih memerhatikannya.

"Nanti saja, saat kau mengantuk." jawab Sehun seraya menyuapkan sebuah strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidurlah. Kupikir aku tidak akan mengantuk setelah ini."

"Kau bukan Ibu-ku, Baekhyun." Sehun kembali menyuapkan sebuah strawberry ke mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memakan strawberry-nya."

Sehun mendengus. " _Cake_ -nya sudah cukup strawberry, Baek. Biarkan aku memakan sisanya."

"Tapi aku sengaja menyisakannya untuk kumakan, Sehun. Jadi, berhenti memakannya." perintah Baekhyun. Tapi sialnya, tak diindahkan oleh Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu malah semakin santai memakan buah berwarna merah itu tanpa peduli dengan raut kesal si mungil. "Yak, kau dengar aku? Berhenti memakan strawberry-strawberry itu." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Dan masih diabaikan. "Oh Sehun, aku serius."

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak memakan salah satu strawberry berukuran besar. Seringaian jahil andalannya tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau mau?" tanyanya. Ia menggigit pangkal strawberry itu, menyisakan ujungnya di antara belahan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, ambil saja dari mulutku~"

Baekhyun terkesiap dibuatnya. Pipinya sontak terasa panas. "A–apa?"

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi itu. "Tidak mau? Ya sudah~" Dan mengedikkan bahunya. Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk memasukkan strawberry itu seutuhnya ke dalam mulutnya, namun aksi pria mungil di hadapannya sukses membelalakkan bola matanya.

Baekhyun menggigit ujung strawberry itu, dan membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Itu tidak lama, hanya berlangsung dalam dua kedipan mata. Tapi cukup untuk menghasilkan keheningan yang panjang.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, sementara yang ditatap pura-pura bersikap tenang meski hampir seluruh wajahnya didominasi semburat kemerahan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tadi hanya bercanda, ia malah berpikir Baekhyun akan memukul kepalanya—seperti yang dulu-dulu. Tapi yang tadi itu sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Kau..apa yang–"

"Itu salahmu! Kau yang mulai duluan!" Baekhyun memotong. Ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. "Aku mau tidur."

Tapi Sehun lebih cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bohong." ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan. Ia longgarkan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, berakhir dengan menggenggam jemari-jemari lentik itu. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Baek.."

"P–penjelasan apa?" Baekhyun terbata, masih mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak menghadap Sehun. Namun tidak dalam waktu lama. Karena detik berikutnya, Sehun memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan menuntun dagunya agar manik mereka bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Sehun memanggil lembut. "Tolong katakan kau hanya bercanda tadi."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Sehun membuat lidahnya kelu, dan jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan tenang.

" _Kau gelisah begini karena tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun padamu'kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja sendiri?"_ Suara Nyonya Sayaka tiba-tiba menggema dalam kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek, jawab aku."

 _Ibu Sayaka benar._

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tarik satu napas panjang, lalu menatap lekat obsidian Sehun. Ia telah mengambil keputusan.

"Kalau ternyata aku tidak bercanda, bagaimana?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, lamat-lamat menenangkan hentakan di balik rongga dadanya. "Kalau kukatakan bahwa.." Pria mungil itu menelan ludahnya sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Bahwa aku berdebar karenamu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Sehun mematung. Matanya tak berkedip dan detakan jantungnya seketika berdetak dalam tempo tak normal. Kecang, lambat, kencang, lambat. Begitu seterusnya. Namun di antara semua itu, kinerja otaknya yang paling tidak beres. Itu tetap memutar ulang ucapan Baekhyun barusan, tanpa bisa menangkap apa makna sebenarnya.

"Kau..tidak bercanda?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari lidahnya terasa meningkatkan detakan jantungnya, membuat sudut hatinya menjadi gelisah. Tetapi kemudian gelengan kepala yang Baekhyun berikan seolah merobohkan kegundahan itu. Jadi, tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendaratkan sebuah sarat cinta dalam bentuk cumbuan yang manis.

Baekhyun terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Namun kelopak matanya perlahan ikut terpejam ketika daging tak bertulang itu melumat lembut permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun terlena dibuatnya. Ciuman ini..pertama kalinya ia dapatkan dari Sehun tanpa ada unsur paksaan.

Rasanya begitu manis, begitu memabukkan.

Baekhyun-pun membalas ciuman itu sama lembutnya. Sambil meremas kaos yang dipakai Sehun, kakinya agak berjinjit. Pria mungil itu menggerakkan kepalanya berlawan dengan kepala yang lebih tinggi, mengikuti irama ciuman tersebut.

Beberapa detik setelah pertautan itu, Sehun membuat jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum manis kala ekspresi menggemaskan pria mungil di hadapannya tertangkap manik kelamnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." bisiknya tulus seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu. Bola matanya menatap saksama pahatan sempurna yang begitu cantik itu. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mendengarnya, bodoh. Tidak perlu kau ulangi segala." Bibir Baekhyun mengecurut lucu, antara malu dan salah tingkah.

Sehun terkekeh. Tanpa aba-aba, ia kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih intens, dengan tangan kanan menekan tengkuk si mungil, sementara tangan kiri merengkuh pinggangnya. Sehun mencium, menggigit, dan sesekali menjilat bibir coral Baekhyun, membuat si mungil melenguh di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Sial. Sehun adalah pencium yang handal.

Semakin dalam ciuman itu, semakin sulit Baekhyun menegakkan kedua tungkainya yang terasa lemas. Ia berusaha mengimbangi permainan Sehun, tapi yang ada ia malah kewalahan. Dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun tahu, lidah Sehun sudah berada di dalam mulutnya, membelit lidahnya.

"Mnnhh.." Baekhyun mendesah kecil dalam pagutan itu. Celah yang dibuat bibirnya meloloskan ludah yang entah milik siapa. Namun itu bukanlah yang terpenting. Adalah ketika Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya ke meja dapur, dengan sebelah tangan menyelusup ke dalam kaosnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "JANGAN!" serunya sambil mendorong dada Sehun.

Sehun tersentak dibuatnya. Ia menatap pria mungil di hadapannya dengan raut bingung, dan baru menyadari kebodohannya setelah melihat dengan jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetaran. Sehun melotot. Ia nyaris melupakan hal terpenting tentang Baekhyun—traumanya yang masih belum sembuh benar.

"B–Baek, astaga, maafkan aku.." Sehun menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menatap si mungil dengan raut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku menyakitimu? M–maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud–"

Namun Baekhyun segera memotong ucapan Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan, membuat pria tinggi itu tertegun di tempatnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.." bisik Baekhyun. "Aku..masih belum bisa melakukannya, Sehun-ah.."

Sehun tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Ia balas pelukan itu, memberikan ketenangan pada si mungil melalui usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku paham kok." Lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Seperti inipun, sudah cukup bagiku.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Padahal sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak ia memulai terapi untuk menghilangkan bekas trauma dalam dirinya, tapi tetap saja masih terasa sulit jika melakukan hal yang menjurus pada hubungan badan. Entah bagaimana, rasa takut itu masih tersisa.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun mencicit.

"Yak, jangan meminta maaf." Sehun lepaskan pelukan itu, lalu mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku yang salah tadi, jadi berhentilah menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah begitu, aku tidak suka." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau lebih cocok kalau sedang tersenyum, Baekhyun-ah.."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat karena penuturan itu. Rasa bersalah yang tadi sempat bersarang, menghilang entah kemana. Refleks, sudut bibir pria mungil itu tertarik ke atas, menghasilkan senyuman cantik yang melengkungkan matanya seperti bulan sabit. "Terima kasih, Sehun-ah~"

Keduanya kemudian kembali berpelukan, dengan suara debar jantung masing-masing mengiringi keheningan malam. Sama-sama bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan satu sama lain.

 **THE END**

Jadi, tidak ada NC, haha. Kami takut kalau memaksakan membuat NC, kesannya seperti dipaksakan mengingat menghilangkan trauma itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, butuh proses dan waktu. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

ANYHEY, ada bonus epilog buat kalian~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

Sehun mendapati Baekhyun dengan alis tertekuk ketika ia mencari si mungil ke dapur. Ini sudah waktunya anak-anak mengemil, tapi Baekhyun yang katanya akan mengambil fruit cake di lemari es, belum juga kembali ke ruang makan. Pria mungil itu justru berdiam diri menatap fruit cake buatannya di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Sehun, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kesibukannya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan _whipped cream_ -nya." ujar Baekhyun dengan raut serius. "Kupikir itu sudah cukup manis, tapi kenapa sekarang tak terasa apapun?"

" _Whipped cream_?" Sehun mencolek _whipped cream_ di _fruit cake_ itu, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu berpikir. "Menurutku sudah cukup manis kok."

"Eyy~ tidak, tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia beranjak menuju lemari makanan, entah mencari apa.

"Uh..kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Mencari gula halus. Sepertinya masih ada sedikit lagi di dalam lemari makanan."

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Baek, itu sudah cukup manis, tidak perlu ditambahkan gula lagi." ujarnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya. Sehun-pun kembali berpikir. Tak lama, sebuah seringaian jahil muncul di sudut bibirnya tanpa si mungil ketahui. "Baekhyun-ah, coba berbalik sebentar~"

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tak menaruh curiga, pun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Dan saat itulah, bibir Sehun menempel di permukaan bibir Baekhyun, mengejutkan si mungil sampai dibuat menahan napas. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya, lidahnya telah lebih dulu disapa kelembutan _whipped cream_ yang Sehun telusupkan melalui celah bibirnya. Beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun menelan _whipped cream_ itu, barulah Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pria tinggi itu menyeringai tampan.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang sudah cukup manis?"

Dalam satu nanodetik, wajah Baekhyun terasa memanas sampai ke telinga. Sialan. Ia telah dikerjai. "OH SEHUUUUUN!"

Tawa nista Sehun-pun memenuhi dapur.

 **THE END (titik)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N (** **Azova10** **):** DONE, DONE, DONE! /sujud syukur/ Inilah akhir dari collab pertama kami, alhamdulillah bisa selesai sampai akhir. Semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya ya. Selanjutnya, kami akan menamatkan FF masing-masing yang belum tamat. Last but not least, terima kasih banyak untuk SEMUA READERS yang sudah klik follow, favorite, dan memberikan masukan untuk FF ini. I LOPH YOU ALL~

 **A/N (Sayaka Dini)** **:** Akhirnyaaaaa... selesai~~ makasih banyak atas penyambutan collab kami~ ah ya, untuk yang nunggu ffku yang lain, misal dulex, eh 2ex maksudnya, dan Zelonia, mian udah membuat lama menunggu, sekarang sy usahakan untuk meneruskan ffku disela-sela kesibukan... sekali lagi, makasih banyaakkk~

 **PS. Crime Twins** apdet bareng **ohlan94** (on wattpad), dan **flameshinee**. Maen ke lapak mereka juga ya~

 **PSS. LAST REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
